Jewel of the Chaotic Souls
by Yukisora
Summary: The darkness found me first. Nothing went according to the plan. We have no idea who it is that stole our most beloved, and no idea why they turned from us. I didn't mean to fall for him, not when all this is going on. But I did. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The battleground laid in ruins, the multitude of damage apparent in the reek of blood and death, the sight of the many demonic corpses repulsing the area. The once grassy hill had been reduced completely to ashes, leaving nothing beautiful or alive.  
  
Six figures, two youkai*, three humans, and one hanyou* remained at the top of this hill, facing another three figure, each cladded in a different illusion of death. All three, each a replica of the one before in different forms, the three hanyou stared at their nemesis, willing them to be dead.  
  
Standing in the center was Naraku, all but condemning them to the seventh level of hell with his glare. His army of demons was gone, leaving him only his two part self. Floating over head in an oversized feather was Kagura. Her crimson red eyes bled, as she swallowed quickly. A gash of blood ran through her left side, and she visibly cringed from the pain. To his left stood his first changeling, Kanna. This small girl, dressed completely in white, had not been harmed to the least. Holding a single mirror before her, her dead, vacant eyes saw all.  
  
And Naraku, standing center of them all, glared at this group, who had been a tack on his bottom for longer than he could remember. His long black hair, darker than the deepest shadow, flowed behind him in a veil of dark secrets. His black, dead eyes glinted maliciously and with a cunning none could compete with. His death white skin contrasted sharply with his dark hair. He held in his chest the almost complete Shikon no Tama*.  
  
Somehow during the fight, Kagome had managed to recapture several slivers of the Jewel, rendering Naraku unable to wish for the demonic body he so craved for. Now, Kagome stood beside her friends, with her long, raven black hair flowing gently against the breeze. The slivers were placed around her neck, and she held a bow and a quiver of arrows ready in her hands. Her sea-gray eyes stormed, and she glared at the hanyou with a length of hate none could have thought possible in their sweet Kagome. If a tint of her blood had been spilt, Kagome wasn't one to worry too much on herself.  
  
Beside her stood InuYasha, the single hanyou within their group. His long and rough silver hair drifted with the wind, and merged smoothly with the miko's*. Golden eyes coursed through the space between the two battling groups, and willed the hanyou to die slowly in his hands. His hakama* and haori* had been drenched in guts and blood of other demons, as well as some pints from he himself.  
  
Behind them stood the rest of their companions. Sango held her hiraikotsu* firmly against her back, ready to launch itself at a second's notice. A deep cut ran through her right shoulder, and wounded itself onto her left. Her long black hair had been tied into a convenient ponytail, and her brown eyes, usually so warm, now held no feelings or any glimmer of its usual warmth. No one could blame her. Who could feel, when they'd witnessed their own beloved brother die in the last second, and for her?  
  
Miroku, the monk, stood by her, his gaze holding no quarters for Naraku himself. His staff was by his side, held loosely by pained hands. Blood seeped through his sleeves, and dripped ominously onto the ground, drop by drop. It was the only sound in this silent battlefield.  
  
Clasped on Miroku's shoulder was a small kitsune* child. His short brown hair was tied by a small black bow, and his small frame may hold no blood, but he'd been responsible for several of the demon's death. Now, his stunning green eyes glared at any and all those that are around him, daring any to come and try to take his "Kagome kaa-san*" from him.  
  
And finally, was a lone wolf, trembling with the rage he's holding onto by a thread. His black hair glinted in the sun, and his greenish eyes flared dangerously. White and sharp fangs glittered against the sun's rays, and one could only imagine how much he wanted to tear them into the evil hanyou's throat at that moment. His claws were flexed, ready to rip someone apart at a second's hint, and his muscles were tense, ready to spring into action at the first mili-second of a cue.  
  
And the cue came.  
  
As Kagura arched her fan, her red eyes glinted in warning. She'd been against Naraku from the beginning, despising him for keeping her freedom from her. Despising him for not seeing her as anything more than a part of himself. She was the Keeper and Master of Winds. And just how long did Naraku think he's going to keep wind from blowing free?  
  
Her fan of gold and brown whipped through the air, creating a torrent of wind to crash about them. Instantly, everyone sprang into action. Kagome fitted her arrows, and instantly purified the winds, while InuYasha lifted the stone form of Tetsusaiga*.  
  
Kanna lifted her head, and held out her mirror, but before she could manage to suck any souls, Miroku was there with his kazanna*. Sucking the mirror in, along with the enlarged insects that surrounded him, he'd managed to render one of their enemy useless--and had brought about his own uselessness as well.  
  
As Kagome and Sango attacked Kagura, InuYasha and Kouga launched their own offense against Naraku. The hanyou's cried out his attack, and blades of stone launched themselves against Naraku's barrier. It pierced through the defensive shield, and some crystallized blades managed to embed themselves on Naraku's body. Kouga continued the onslaught with his many kicks and punches.  
  
Growling from this, the hanyou whipped around, and his long bladed arms slashed themselves on the ookami* youkai's two legs. Gasping from the immense pain, as Naraku's maisma* entered, he dropped. InuYasha, seeing his companion fall, rushed over, only to find more of Naraku's maisma gripped around.  
  
Chuckling maliciously, the corrupted hanyou snatched the two sliver of the Jewel from Kouga's legs. InuYasha watched, as he inserted the two Jewels in along with the rest of his, and watched as the Shikon glowed darker.  
  
Slowly, Naraku's wounds healed, and he stood straight again. His eyes left InuYasha's, and instead bore themselves on the two girls instead. InuYasha, seeing his new intent, started forward with the Tetsusaiga again. Only this time, Naraku backhanded him with his blade, and InuYasha couldn't stop himself from crumbling to the ground.  
  
Kagome, suddenly feeling eyes boring a hole on her back, turned just in time to see Naraku heading toward them at an alarmingly quick rate.  
  
Before one could even blink, he's got her pinned onto the ground, with her body crushed beneath his. She willed her miko powers to purify him, but she could only watch, as he snatched the remainder of the shards out from around her neck, and jumped onto the air again, this time, with her body for a shield.  
  
"NARAKU!!!" InuYasha screamed, blood gushing out of his wound. "You PUT KAGOME DOWN!!!" He raised the sword again, but they all knew he wouldn't use it. Not while Kagome might be hit.  
  
The hanyou laughed, a seriously disturbing sound. He held Kagome in one hand, and the jewel in another. "So protective, InuYasha," he murmured. "Maybe you should have thought of her welfare BEFORE you dragged her into this battle."  
  
And with that, he raised the remainder of the shards, and completed the Shikon no Tama. A sudden blast of darkened light flashed through the air, holding Naraku and Kagome trapped. Kagome lay in the center of it all, her eyes holding nothing but an alarming amount of fear. Naraku still held her immobile, with her arms clasped behind her.  
  
She watched him, as he raised his head into the air, and accepted the darkness that slowly started to seep into them. His face started contorting into different images, and Kagome could feel his youki* starting to multiply in ten folds.  
  
:Kagome, Kagome...:  
  
The voice came out of no where, surprising the girl. Naraku didn't seem to hear it, as he was still indulging himself in these new powers the Shikon no Tama was about to present to him. Kagome glanced around, and, much to her surprise, saw an image starting to appear before her.  
  
:Kagome, Protectoress, are you ready to give up?:  
  
Through the shadows, the haze, a single beam of light appeared before Kagome. The light, with all its purity, comforted the girl in this void of darkness enough that she stopped panicking.  
  
"Who are you...?" her whisper was quiet, almost not within hearing range. But the strange figure heard, and finally stepped out of the light and stood before her.  
  
Her hair was long and dark, and she wore the battle uniform of a miko from maybe five hundred years ago. Her skin a pale ivory, Kagome realized who this woman is. Standing before her was Modoriko, the famed miko who held unimagined power, and had died with the creation of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Slowly, the dead miko raised her face, and met the eyes of Kagome's. Lavender-purple eyes stared back with the sea-gray ones. Kagome gasped, loosing herself momentarily in the purple pulls of Modoriko's eyes.  
  
:Are you ready to give up Kagome?:  
  
"No, no I'm not."  
  
The dead miko smiled. :That's good, because you now lay in the center of the Jewel. I am Modoriko, as I'm sure you have guessed. I am the light and pure portion of the Shikon no Tama. You have beside you Naraku, the manifestation of a dozen of youkai--maybe more. He is now seeing the dark side, the sides of the youkai that had died along with me.:  
  
She stopped, and gestured around them, at the beating surrounding. The walls around them were dark, with purple, black and hints of red. The wall pulsed, as though they were inside a heart. Glints of light shine here and there, illuminating the area enough that the young miko could just make out the attributes of the dead miko before her.  
  
:You, Kagome, are a miko, and more powerful than you have ever given yourself credit. You believe you are just an average girl, maybe with bits of power.: At this, Modoriko began to glow a steady lavender color. Her long dark hair fanned out behind her, shielded from the darkness by her billowing light.  
  
"How can I be special?" Kagome whispered, disbelieving everything the apparition was telling her. "How?"  
  
:Believe, my protectoress. You MUST believe in yourself.: Modoriko slipped from sight, only to allow visions to flash before Kagome's eyes.  
  
Blue-gray eyes widened in shock and horror from the images Modoriko produced. What would happen, if Naraku were to win. What to happen in a few moments, if she didn't believe.  
  
It'll all be gone...Kagome gasped, clutching at her heart tightly. Everything my friends and I have worked for...it will all be in vain.  
  
"NOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone watched with apprehension, as the void of darkness spread in the air. At first, they were able to see Kagome and Naraku through the veil of darkness, their forms visible only because of the slight veil-like cover. But, as the seconds passed, the veil grew thicker and thicker in form, and the shield strengthened. Wrapping around itself with tentacles born only of the many demonic ki, both figure inside was soon undetectable.  
  
"Damn him!" InuYasha yelled, gripping the ground tightly. His wound from Naraku was painful, but not necessarily life threatening. His only concern now was his Kagome, trapped in that orb, and her life in grave danger.  
  
He had to save her.  
  
How? He can't attack that orb--it might kill Kagome too. He could hardly go for Naraku--he'd only use Kagome as a shield again. What can he do?  
  
The hanyou was struck out of his thoughts, when a sudden pain-filled cry rang loudly through the air. "NOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome's voice vibrated throughout the entire field, her voice filling with such anger and pain, everyone had no choice but to cover their ears. "NOO!!! NEVER!!!!!"  
  
It was as though a star exploded. Kagome, still held by Naraku, suddenly blasted away from him. The entire orb exploded, and a wave of pure power struck out, shocking everyone to the ground. Kagura, who had been floating in the air, dropped to the ground as the energy poured out of that orb.  
  
The veil before them broke, and remaining was a pure, translucent shield that glowed too brightly for them to look directly at. At the center of this new orb floated Kagome and Naraku. No longer was the shield pure evil. Instead, swirl of light filtered through the shield, fighting and dancing with the darkness. Naraku's hands still held the Shikon no Tama, but now, its color was a pure whitish-pink rather than it's previous purple- black.  
  
Taikou* energy crackled around his hands, and the hanyou realized that he could no longer hold the jewel without getting purified himself. Snarling, he released the Shikon with a cry of pain, and turned to glare at the miko.  
  
Kagome didn't seem to respond to him. Her long dark hair fanned out behind her, seeming to act as a cape to contrast against the bright light. She held out a single hand, and the Shikon no Tama slowly floated over. It stopped before her hand, and floated on top, much like a crystal.  
  
"Never again, will this Jewel be contaminated by evil."  
  
Kagome's voice rang out, shaking entire mountains, and crashing tidal waves. Her eyes, is no longer their blue-gray orbs. Instead, white light as blinding as the shield blazed out, protruding her pure power. It lit onto the Shikon no Tama, and the Jewel floated over to its master.  
  
"Never again, will you be able to use this Jewel for evil."  
  
The darkness, the last flicker of it, rendered back into the Jewel, and Kagome shattered it. Its billion of pieces, smaller than pollen, filtered around Kagome. Naraku, seeing his precious toy destroyed, cried out in alarm, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"  
  
The shimmering dust of the Shikon no Tama danced around Kagome, as she looked over at the hanyou. He's gone beyond help. No one, with any power, would ever be able to save a soul as lost as his. She felt sympathy for him. Naraku, the manifestation of the many youkai, would never be able to know what it feels like to fight for those you care for.  
  
"May your soul be at rest," she whispered, before blasting him to oblivion. And as the hanyou finally disappeared from the world, the last of his maisma went along with him. And the shield surrounding Kagome burst forward, blinding everyone as it burned itself out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Slowly, the miko was gently set on the ground, the remaining dust of the Shikon no Tama still swirling around her like diamonds in the sun. InuYasha and everyone else were around her in an instant, but they found that she could not near them.  
  
Kagome, seeing this, turned to the Shikon dusts. It swirled around her, faster and faster, until it became a cyclone. "Modoriko?"  
  
:See what I mean, when I said to believe?: The miko smiled, and stepped back. The dusts started to come closer to Kagome, sprinkling onto her skin. And much to Kagome's surprise, she found that her body accepted the dust back. :You are the Protectress of the Shikon no Tama. Whether it will be destroyed into a million, billion, trillion pieces, you body has now finally accepted it, and it you. No matter what happened, you can now call to it, at your will. Tell me Kagome Higurashi, are you willing to accept this responsibility?:  
  
"Yes, yes I am."  
  
:Then it is done.:  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Groaning, and not to gently, Kagome opened her eyes. She swore when the sunlight hit on her irises, and hastily closed it again. When she realized that she really needed to get up, she slowly, cautiously, opened them again. The sight of all her friends greeted her.  
  
Everyone was bloodied, and not one of them was upset about it. They were all looking over at her with mixed concern on their faces, and seemed very relieved when she opened her eyes. InuYasha helped her on her feet, and gathered her onto her arms.  
  
"Kagome," he breathed, happy to see her alive. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome."  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Shippo each took turns hugging her, to reassure themselves that she's really alive. Finally, InuYasha brought her back to his arms. Staring down at her, his golden eyes bored down on hers. "What happened, Kagome?"  
  
"It's OK," she smiled. "It's over. Naraku's dead. The Shikon is now in my possession, and no one will take it from me again," she breathed, "It's finally over."  
  
VOCABULARY  
  
Youkai: demon  
  
Hanyou: half-demon  
  
Shikon no Tama: Jewel of Four Souls, born into the world by a very powerful miko named Modoriko and the manifestation of several demons. When they destroyed her, by ripping out her heart, the Shikon was born, from her purity and their hate.  
  
Miko: A priestess with special magical powers.  
  
Hakama: The lower portion of a male's outfitting  
  
Haori: The top portion of a male's outfitting  
  
Hiraikotsu: The oversized boomerang Sango uses as a weapon  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Kaa-san: Mother figure  
  
Kazanna: The void, hellhole that Miroku have on his left hand. It can be sealed up with his set of prayer beads. Almost anything can be sucked through his void. But, since it WAS a curse set onto his family by Naraku, when a certain time comes, and Naraku is either not dead or removed the curse, the hell hole would suck its owner into oblivion.  
  
Ookami: Wolf  
  
Maisma: Evil, tainted energy  
  
Youki: Demonic energy  
  
Taikou: Absolute energy that is both powerful and pure. No demon can come close to sure pure power created by either a miko or something equally powerful.  
  
Tetsusaiga: The large sword that InuYasha have. It was created from his father's fang, and keeps his demonic blood from overpowering his will.  
  
Author's Corner  
  
The beginning of my new story, Jewels of the Chaotic Souls. I know it seems that its just the ending of some other story (actually, I had this ending planned, originally, for another story. But I needed this, and so, well, heh.) but it's just the prologue.  
  
I'm afraid that the prologue might be over-rated, however, and the ACTUAL story won't begin until chapter two. This story is INDEED a Kag/Kur pairing, since I haven't done a [crossover] fic, and I promised my friend I would have one up for her soon.  
  
I hope no one was TOO bored by that, and hope that you'll continue to read and enjoy my new story! I usually don't read any story until it's at least two chapters, and so, I don't usually start my stories until I've got two chapters ready. Enjoy the next chapter, and don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Reunited

Chapter One  
  
Reunited  
  
The streets of Tokyo buzzed with activity. Students rushed to school, afraid that they'll be late, while adults honked their cars from at the traffics. Some might stop by at the local bum, and give him a few coins out of sympathy, while others would just continue down the block with no backward glance. Suits and ties ready, and a briefcase on hands, man after man, woman after woman hailed a taxi to get to work.  
  
A single girl was unaffected by the hustle and bustle of the city. Walking quietly through the parks, her long raven black hair rippled behind her in gentle forms. Her sea-gray eyes danced, as she viewed the streets from her vintage point. She was in no hurry to get to school.  
  
"I'm back. I'm finally back."  
  
Happily, and with a new burst of excitement, she leaped into the air and started running for the city shrine. And as she ran, she matched the city's rhythm with a pace of her own. Sneakers danced across the pavement streets, as she made her way through the crowd of people bustling through the streets.  
  
Never did she once crash into someone, though several complained from her narrow collapse a few times. She would always just hurry on, throwing back a loud "Gomen*" over her shoulders. And the people, catching onto her excitement, would shake their heads each time and smile.  
  
Running through Tokyo, she finally reached her destination, panting and just slightly out of breath. She stared at the front sign. It looked exactly like she'd left it. The wind-chime was blowing gently from the wind, clinking happily. The welcome sign under the torii* was still the usual happy strokes from her grandfather, who was convinced that he was a priest. Trees of pure green stood on the side, blowing quietly and dancing softly to nature. The steps were clean enough, with just enough speckles of dust around the edges to showed that the little boy inside the shrine had cheated off his chores again.  
  
From the outside, one gets the image that this was a place of eternal peace. It seemed that this Shrine had somehow managed to escape the constant development of Japan, had escaped the many technological advances of the entire world. People respect this shrine, honoring it as much as ancient trees. It was in the ways of the Shinto. Anything that was unearthly would be viewed as "Kami*" for it MUST be the will of the gods that this creation was so beautiful, and had lived to such a ripe old age in the first place!  
  
But then, they would step inside, and the moment they open the shrine door, that image of peace would break. Inside the shrine doors was a homely family. A widowed mother who made wonderful profits from her job, a retired grandfather who did not get the respect he wished from his beloved grandchildren. And there would be two children.  
  
One, a ten year old boy, who is annoying, pesky, and underneath it all, somewhat shy. And a older girl of fifteen, who is accustomed to her life, and is happy with everything life has offered her.  
  
And yet, the girl was no longer the same as the girl that left.  
  
Kagome Higurashi took a deep breath, and slowly walked up the steps. She'd been gone for so long. But, of course, they would not notice. And maybe that was for the best. While SHE had been without them for around 500 years, give or take, THEY had only seen her leave just yesterday.  
  
And yet, she is no longer the same girl they knew.  
  
After she'd become the Protectress of the Shikon no Tama, the well had closed up for her, causing her to be stuck in the Sengoku Jidai* and wait for the day when she would be back to her family's side. She lived through the first few decades of her years with Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha, happy and content with her friends.  
  
Eventually, Sango and Miroku had grown old, and they had finally died of old age. So she lived with their children, and with InuYasha. But, as the years passed, they too grew old, and now, even InuYasha was starting to feel the tolls of old age.  
  
A few decades more, and InuYasha was even gone from her grasp. She is now left only with her kitsune* son, and with the descendants of the taijiya* and houshi*. But, as Shippo grew older, he became more known to the world's ways, and eventually, he had found himself a mate.  
  
As the two kitsune youkai* moved off into their own den, Kagome was left alone in the world, and the ache for her family returned to her. She wanted her friends, but she knew they were happy in the Realm of the Dead. And eventually, she'll meet them there, so there's no point in mourning too much. But her family, her family in the future, was alive--and she craved to be with them once again.  
  
The only one left in her old crowd was Sesshoumaru, InuYasha's half brother. At first, Kagome hated the man's guts, because he was colder than ice itself. But, after a while, she realized, through Rin, that Sesshoumaru really was a sweetie at heart. He just had to built all those barriers around himself, to ensure that he wouldn't get hurt.  
  
And because of that, Kagome's heart melted for him.  
  
He, along with Rin, became her best friends. And Kagome could only be ecstatic when Rin became immortal along with the youkai society, and Kagome. The two became close to Kagome, so close that they were almost her family.  
  
And the Protectress could hardly be more happy to help the Ice Prince establish a realm dedicated solely to youkai. It was becoming hard to maintain the human casualties, and so Kagome, along with the rest of the "Council" had help create a realm dedicated solely to Humans (Nigenkai*), Demons (Makai*), and Supernatural Beings (Reikai*).  
  
Technically, Kagome belonged to the "Supernatural Beings" criteria, but, because of her living family in the Nigenkai she was able to return to the realm to live out the rest of her family's life.  
  
And finally, the day has come for when she could be reunited with her loved ones.  
  
She walked through the steps, and gingerly opened the shrine door. She'd been watching, as her smaller self grew older by years. And she'd been quietly helping her family through those hard financial times--though they never DID guess who their benefactress was.  
  
And Kagome's been waiting all this time, afraid to show herself, for then the Laws of time would be completely warped. And now, finally, after her past self (future self?) had gone back to the well to do battle with Naraku one last time, Kagome could get back to her family.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was talking on the phone while she catered for some celebrity's party. Souta was, of course, complaining about how he wants more slices of cake for his lunch, while her grandfather was gripping about how he can sense all this demonic ki* surrounding the house.  
  
For just a moment, Kagome's eyes filled up with unexpected tears, and she had to quickly dry them off before they could fall. Her mother looked up then, as though sensing her daughter's turmoil, and promptly said a hasty goodbye when she saw Kagome's face.  
  
She dropped her spatula right there on the counter, dripping in flour and egg, and rushed over to Kagome in her flour caked apron. "Darling," she breathed, wiping the last remains of Kagome's tears away, "Whatever happened?"  
  
Souta and Jii-san* both came, forgetting about the slices of cake and demonic ki. "Nee-chan*?" Souta asked tentatively, a bit unnerved to see his big sister cry. Kagome NEVER cried like this. Whenever she's upset, she'd throw tantrums, and scream. She NEVER cried silently.  
  
So much for keeping them clueless...Kagome sniffed, and hugged them hard. She's missed them so much. It didn't occur to her just HOW much she missed her family, until finally, she felt that painful hole fill up. Mrs. Higurashi stroke her daughter's hair, as the miko* cried herself out.  
  
"I've missed you, all of you." As Kagome composed herself, she smiled knowingly at them. "I'm so happy to see you all again."  
  
And the Higurashi's knew then, that this Kagome standing before them, was no longer the carefree innocent girl that they once knew. This girl has seen the world--twice.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
And meanwhile, the plot had already begun. A man, with short black, black hair, jerked awake from his bed. His hair was short, dark, darker than night, and he had a wide 'x' running through his right eye to slash across his nose. He clutched at the sheet, and felt as though his heart was eating him away.  
  
That strange, vivid dream still coursed through his mind. "Shikon..." he whispered. "Shikon...The Dark Side of the Shikon no Tama...!"  
  
VOCABULARY  
  
Gomen: Sorry  
  
Torii: The large stoned gates that shrines have. The ones with a stone ledge on top, and with two stone legs supporting it. You know, those large gates that shrines have that one can look on forever and forever at...  
  
Kami: God, or anything that is extraordinarily beautiful or unearthly  
  
Sengoku Jidai: The Era of the Warring States. This is the setting that Rumiko Takahashi chose for the series of InuYasha.  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Taijiya: Demon Exterminator/Hunter  
  
Houshi: monk  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Nigenkai: This was from the YYH series. The Nigenkai was the realm of the Humans. No demon was allowed into the Nigenkai unless they had a special purpose dictated to them by the officers in Reikai.  
  
Makai: This was ALSO from YYH. This realm was SOLELY for the demons. Any humans who wish to venture into this realm is, of course, entering at their own risk.  
  
Reikai: Also a creation in YYH. This realm is for those that is neither human nor demon. Like, for example, a god or a ghost. This is the Realm of the Dead, so to speak, because all those who died would be sent off to Reikai. The Gods also reside there (those of you who know YYH, you should know this) and acts as judges for the just deceased. You can say Hell is in this realm, because the Gods have right to send the dead to whichever level they deem they deserved. On the contrary, there IS no heaven, just a blissful version of hell.  
  
Ki: energy  
  
Jii-san: Grandfather  
  
Nee-chan: Sister  
  
Miko: A priestess  
  
Author's Corner  
  
^^ None of you can imagine HOW happy I am with this new story. Hachi's been working overtime, and I must say, I rather enjoy it! In the beginning, I'd plan on putting this story up when I finish another, but, because of these IDEAS brewing inside my mind (thanks to Hachi!) I can't seem to concentrate on my other fics until I WRITE THEM DOWN!!!  
  
I'm happy with the way things are so far, because I seem to FINALLY have SOME things done, and I am VERY happy that I'm finally going to have a [crossover] fic. (My friend should be happy--this whole thing was for her.)  
  
I hope I didn't confuse TOO much people, and I hope I didn't LOSE too much people. But, heh, it was INTENTIONAL if any of you have questions. I tried to leek some things out, without TOO much! If you don't HAVE questions, that's COOL too! That just means I've got the thing down (basically) and you're accepting what I'm saying--which is way flattering.  
  
*sigh*  
  
I hope you all enjoyed the beginnings of my new story, and please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lots of love from, Yukisora and Hachigatsu 


	3. Ashita no Asatte

Chapter Two  
  
Ashita no Asatte  
  
OK, the story officially begins. The time have been warped. The last two chapters had been about what happened to Kagome in the past, and when she'd allowed herself to come back to her family. The actual THEME of my story begins now. Hope everyone will enjoy it!  
  
Kagome jerked out of bed on this night, looking around frantically. She had been sleeping when a sudden blast of ki* overwhelmed her senses. Getting out of bed, she rose only to find a figure standing just beyond the shrine torii*. He tried to enter but it only produced blasts of purple- white thunder smacking against him, preventing his entrance.  
  
Jii-san* should get more credit, Kagome decided, and jumped out of her window. She landed quietly, something else she'd learned from Sesshoumaru, and started running for the gate. Before she could reach her third step, however, she felt a tug at her sleeve. Looking down, she found Souta with Bouyo held tightly in his grasp.  
  
He looked fearfully at the darkened figure by the door and back at his sister. "Nee-chan*," he whispered, clutching Bouyo. "Bouyo woke me and then, I felt all weird, so I looked out the window and saw you looking out yours and starting to jump, so I hurried out. Nee-chan, who is that?"  
  
"Don't worry, baby," Kagome whispered, gathering him into her arms. "I want you go inside and close all the doors and windows--can you do that, Souta?"  
  
"Hai*."  
  
"Wake Momma and Jii-san if you can. Tell them to stay alert and DO NOT STEP OUT THE DOOR."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then go." She slapped his back and watched her baby brother go running back into the shrine, carrying their fat cat in his hands. The moment he closed all the doors and windows, Kagome closed her eyes. When she reopened them, they'd turned into a brilliant white. It shone like a beacon in the night and leveled at the house.  
  
Kagome raised a hand, and a ball of purple-pink energy gathered, concentrating to float on top. She held the ball until it was bursting to be freed, and launched it onto the house. It touched the roof of the shrine and a colored shield appeared, spreading until it had the entire shrine and home covered.  
  
Then, Kagome turned to the figure. It had stopped trying to break into the shrine, seeing that Kagome was going to come to him. He stood by the door, waiting.  
  
Kagome came over, her eyes turning all the more narrow as she walked. "Yes?" she asked, wondering at this man. He didn't feel like a youkai*, just with a strong sense of maisma* surrounding his entire person. He seemed to be enshrouded in darkness and shadows, as he stepped forward.  
  
This man had brown hair that had turned a bit gray on the edges. Tall and lankey, his skin was pale blue, and his eyes a blood-red. No whites showed from his eyes and his was snarling at her with rage. Kagome backed off. She couldn't blast this guy--he's human!  
  
Kagome glared at him, fighting down her repulsion. Demons must have got to him and changed his form! He started running forward, a mad dash. Kagome raised a hand and a ball of green light emerged. "Sorry, sir," she whispered. "But better hurt a little than possessed!"  
  
The ball hit him squarely on the head and covered his entire person. He cried out, shrieking his rage, as the ball began seeping into his body, into his blood. It began attacking anything in his bloodstream that's not human and holding an ounce of youki* or maisma.  
  
Kagome blinked, as something like a black vapor poured out of his body. She hurried forward, and caught the man before he slumped over onto the ground. Slowly, gradually, his skin returned to a flushed pink and his features softened.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm glad that the guy was better," Souta was saying as they walked to school. "I mean, can you imagine trying to beat Mega-Transfusion IV with him laying right there on the couch, dead? Weird..."  
  
"Souta..." Kagome turned to her little brother. "You said that you felt something weird yesterday. What did you feel?"  
  
Souta looked over at his big sister, his sweet innocent face screwed up from thinking so hard. "Uhm...I dunno...kinda like ants crawling all over you. Millions of them. And then, it's like...something big and bad's coming, so you've got to push all those ants away..."  
  
Kagome frowned. They reached Souta's school and she waved to him goodbye. The ten-year-old smiled happily and dashed off. She continued on toward her own school. She no longer attended her old school, but a new one called Meiou High. Supposedly, even from her lack of presence to school last term, this prestigious school wished for her entrance for her "astonishing grades."  
  
Kagome walked through the streets, carrying a small, red pack on her back. She wore a reddish-pinkish blazer with white collars and a small blue bow tying up the blazer. A white skirt with reddish-pinkish stripes by the edges reached up to around the middle of her thighs.  
  
"This uniform," Kagome mumbled, "is at least a lot better than that old green sailor outfit."  
  
She reached the front gate of the High school, and stared. It was much smaller than her old school and was made of pure limestone. Large windows stared out the school, ensuring lots of sunshine. The front yard was packed with students, ready to greet the day. She noticed that the students all have cliches, and that they're mostly standing in a particular way as well.  
  
Ah, yes, the old High School days...  
  
A short gate, reaching only up to her waist, circled around the yard, more for decoration than for protection. Flower patches covered the front, sprinkling small dots of pink, red, yellow, blue, and green. Meiou High is really beautiful.  
  
Kagome passed through the groups of students, noticing how she's already receiving stares of "the new girl."  
  
In a school as small as this, it's not surprising that everyone student would know every other student and be able to recognize a strange face at moments. It's like a small village--you're in my business, I'm in yours.  
  
The office of the school was small, efficient, and gave a intimidating thrill. Three secretaries sat on their own personal desks, clicking away on their computers, and staring intently on the screen. One of them turned when Kagome walked into the room. She had brown hair that was tied roughly into a low ponytail, and large rimmed glasses rested loosely on her nose. A disheveled look was about her, and the dark circles under her eyes proved that she had not slept for days.  
  
"Yes?" Her voice came out in a small rasp, belonging to someone far superior to her age.  
  
"I'm a new student--Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
"Ah, yes, Higurashi." She turned to her desk and started ruffling through papers, hands tired and creaky. "Well, here it is." She handed a paper to her. "Your new schedule."  
  
"Thank you." Kagome's eyes darted to the other women, each seemed oblivious to the conversation. They still typed away, each of their eyes hidden behind the reflection in their glasses. "Thank you very much."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It's hardly a surprise that Kagome arrived late to her first class. The teacher had already started by the time she walked into the room.  
  
"Gomen nasai*, sensai*," Kagome bowed slightly. "I'm new and don't know my way around the school."  
  
"Of course, of course. Kagome Higurashi?" The teacher was a short, pudgy man with graying hair. He's got small eyes, even by the Japanese's standards, and a large mouth. Sweat poured down his forehead as he scanned the room. "Oh, dear," he was muttering to himself. "The administration have overcrowded me again..."  
  
"Excuse me, sensai," someone called out, "There's a empty seat here!"  
  
His eyes flicked over to the voice. "Oh, why yes. Miss Higurashi, just take a seat next to Azusa-san. Azusa, please raise your hand..."  
  
She walked through the crowd of desks and chairs, finally reaching the seat next to this boy. He had brown hair that just brushed his shoulders, and long, fluttering bangs that hid his eyes from view. A pouty lip that would have looked sensational in a female, looked strong on his. His blue-green eyes twinkled, as she settled down onto her seat.  
  
"Hello, Higurashi-san. I'm Azusa Aihara."  
  
She turned, a slow turn of her head, and smiled slightly. "Hello." She didn't deign to return his greeting, seeing as he already knew her name. Instead, she turned her entire focus onto the teacher. What he's saying, she'd already learned through the years. But, since she's not supposed to be anything older than sixteen, she's not supposed to know any of these knowledge first hand.  
  
And besides, if she worked hard now and leave a good impression, he might cut her some slack later on in the term.  
  
So, she concentrated on taking the notes that he's rumbling off onto, not taking notice of the boy next to her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It seemed like forever before Kagome's fourth class came. Over the years, she'd gotten better in math, but it was still a close shave. She could have sworn that the teacher had something against her! And then, to make matters worse, she'd jumped up in the middle of her third period, Japanese History, and swore that the sensai had several of her history dates mixed up!  
  
Sitting now, in the large art room, Kagome viewed the sculptures and painting hanging and being in display. Some models were beautiful, perfectly sculpted down to the very last detail. Others were not so refined, just roughly done, and marked only the beginning of the creation.  
  
But, then, Kagome's learned never to judge a piece before it's finished. The class had already started buzzing excitedly, when the sensai came into the room. She had long, black hair, and brown eyes. Skin a white ivory and lips a pouty red. She wore a loose tee, with white slacks. Nothing special about her outfit, and yet, her beauty rang into the room.  
  
Her black hair had been tied into a tight ponytail, so that they would not bother her when she's in the thick of her art. She smiled good naturally at her class. "Well, a new term, and a new year. I see several familiar faces and am very happy that you've returned to my Art course. I see several new faces and well, lets just say, you all better be prepared to get dirty!"  
  
Several people cheered and some laughed. Kagome smiled. She liked this woman. "Alright," the teacher began, "My name is Sensai Misagawa, but most of you just call me Teach Misa, nowadays. We're not going to start anything big on our first day, so just get out the oil paints and begin. You don't need to paint anything specific. This is just so I can see at what level each of you are in."  
  
Everyone shuffled, as they each walked over to the cabinet, holding all the art supplies. Teach Misa watched them with a happy smile on her face. Her eyes practically glowed and you can tell that this is her heaven; in the midst of all these students and art.  
  
Kagome settled back down onto the large art table before her. Three other students shared this table with her, each already beginning their painting. She looked over at the paint and wondered what she should paint.  
  
A picture of a demon during transformation drew to her mind and she smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had been just refining the final touches of her demon's face when a shadow descended over her. Looking up, Kagome found Teach Misa watching her painting in rapt attention. In it portrayed a demon turning from her human form back into her beast self.  
  
This one demon portrayed a girl with long, long black and silver hair, shimmering like the stars at night. It swayed to the breeze, twining around her as she danced her tranfsormation dance. She raised a single hand that had began turning into that of a kitsune's* paw, and the other cradled her chest. She wore a golden gown that was slightly translucent, allowing the viewer a slight peek at her attractive figure.  
  
Her face were still that of a human's, though bright green eyes twinkled at the night sky. Behind her held no background. Her entire person- -the swirls of her hair and the silk of her skirts--occupied the entire lower portion of the painting. The night sky slowly appeared over her hand, as though it was merging with her soul.  
  
"My...Kami*..."  
  
The class seemed to realize that their teacher was raptured by this painting. Almost half of the class scooted out of their chairs to glance at what had caught their teacher's attention so. Each of them stopped and stared, as Kagome still held the painting, a paintbrush still hovering over it.  
  
"Where did you learn to paint like that?" Teach Misa asked, turning her bright brown eyes rivetted on the painting. "How did you paint this masterpiece in such quick time?"  
  
Kagome smiled slightly. This picture was that of a kitsune queen she'd met one time, after the three realms had been separated. Kagome had been wandering Makai* when she stumbled on this kitsune queen. The queen had been injured, trying to save her only son.  
  
After Kagome saved her, she'd returned back to health. As a way of saying thank you, the kitsune queen transformed before her, allowing her the privilege of seeing the famed queen perform her transformation dance. When the dance had been complete, Kagome had been shocked to find two small anklets circling her ankles.  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
"Keep it," the beautiful nine-tailed kitsune had said. She was magnificent as a kitsune, with her nine tails twining behind her with her thoughts. Her emerald green eyes remained the same as her human form and a small pearl of red and green were held over her forehead by a small golden chain. "Only a few chosen can match the speed of which I possess. With the transformation dance I've performed, I've transferred a portion of myself into those two anklets. Should you ever find the need, you'll find that they can be of use."  
  
~* End Flashback *~  
  
Ashita, she'd been called, named for the fact that she'd been born with the ability to tell what tomorrow brings. "You might say it's a dream," Kagome smiled at Teach Misa. "An apparition, you can say. And I've been practicing painting since--before I was born!"  
  
The sentence was worded in a way that the listener would take it for a joke, but in actuality, there was no lies to what she said. Ashita had first came to Kagome in a dream, a way of warning the closest around her to please come to her aid. And she is beautiful enough, unearthly enough, to be an apparition.  
  
As for the end, Kagome had to do SOMETHING over her long lifespan, and so she took up painting. At first, it was hard, harder than you can imagine. All she could paint was her friends, the day they were together with her. Eventually, she'd realized that death is not really the end. So she began painting others, more intricate paintings.  
  
Several of her works is now in the Mishima Museum in Tokyo. She'd signed them under the name of Asaki Matashika. And since she'd taken up painting LONG before her future self were born, there was no lie to what she said--jokingly.  
  
"This is some dream," Teach Misa said, holding out her hands. "Would you mind terribly if I post this up for display?"  
  
"Not at all." Kagome turned back to her painting, and signed on the right corner of the canvas. She held the painting out to Teach Misa. "Please, call this painting 'Ashita no Asatte*'."  
  
Vocabulary  
  
Ki: energy  
  
Torii: the large, stone gates that all shrines have  
  
Jii-san: Grandfather  
  
Nee-chan: Older sister  
  
Hai: yes  
  
Youkai: demon  
  
Maisma: evil energy, formed from youki  
  
Youki: demonic energy  
  
Gomen nasai: sorry  
  
Sensai: teacher/professor  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Kami: God or anything that is extroadinarily beautiful or unearthly  
  
Makai: Demon Realm  
  
Ashita no Asatte: "Ashita" is the name of the kitsune queen. Her name means "tomorrow." However, when Kagome named this painting, she was using "Ashita" as the queen's name, not its definition. "Asatte" means the day after tomorrow, so the actual translation of "Ashita no Asatte" means Ashita of the day after tomorrow. However, what is actually implied from the name is of Ashita's ability to see the future.  
  
Author's Corner  
  
Yuki: Hope everyone liked this fic! Sorry if the chapter wasn't all that good or long. I can't function on an empty stomach anymore!!!  
  
Hachi: *munching on a chocolate bar* Mmm! Good!  
  
Yuki: HEY!!!!! *cries* That was my LAST BAR!!!  
  
Hachi: *munch* So? You owe me for this new story anyways!  
  
Yuki: OWE you? MIGHT I remind you that we had an AGREEMENT? YOU supply the ideas, and I'll--  
  
Hachi: Supply the food! *munch*  
  
Yuki: That wasn't the agreement!!!! *snatch at empty air* No, my chocolate bar...  
  
Hachi: *turns serious* Really, Yuki, you should start on the new chapter already. I'd like everyone to know, that I'M not the one holding all the posting up. I'VE been supplying the ideas regularly--  
  
Yuki: Because you're eating MY chocolate!!  
  
Hachi: *ahem* Anyways, I'VE been supplying the ideas regularly, but all YUKI has been doing is lazing away...so, complain to her, not to me.  
  
Yuki: It's not ME!!! *grr* I want my CHOCOLATE!!! I'm HUNGRY!!!  
  
~* Fanfiction Responses *~  
  
Tsuki Yume: Naw, I don't mind. Glad you're enjoying the story so far!  
  
Wayfarer-redemption: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it!  
  
Wake-Robin: Thanks! ^^  
  
Ptbear: I'm trying to come as quick as possible...happy you like the story so far!  
  
BabyTil14: Happy you like and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lots of greets, Yukisora and Hachigatsu 


	4. The Hands of Fate

Chapter Three The Hands of Fate  
  
Kagome's painting had been automatically put to a frame, and Teach Misa had put it right into the display hall, where any and all students could pass by and watch. Kagome had walked by this particular hall several times, not really caring that so many students walked by and stop to gape at her new work. Some, of course, would look at it in disdain, muttering about why anyone would want to paint anyways.  
  
Kagome paid them no mind. Her work has been put under museums, so she knew she wasn't bad. Heck, if one had centuries to practice, they could perfect practically anything.  
  
The giggles--loud, shrill, and massively annoying giggles--caught Kagome's attention first. She turned from admiring some of the other painter's works, and looked over at the head of the hall.  
  
A group of girls was walking down the halls, clustered all over one another. They were laughing over something, and were completely unaware of their silent spectator.  
  
Kagome frowned. The aura surrounding them was a bundle of mainly pink, indicating that they're in desiring of something. But that's not what's put the frown into her face.  
  
For a moment, just a split second, she'd thought she'd caught a sense of youki.*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Shuuichi-san!" one of the girls said, blinking her large brown eyes at him. "I'm having a bit of trouble in Mr. Tobuko's class...all that trigonometry is just getting way too confusing..."  
  
Shuuichi Minamino, otherwise known as Kurama, turned to one of the giggling girls. His red hair gleamed in the sunlight and his emerald eyes flashed momentarily. The next second however, they returned to their normal friendliness, with just a hint of aloofness. He breathed to himself, trying to hide his annoyance from the surrounding girls. When was the last time when I actually walked to class by myself? he wondered.  
  
*How about...never? Oh, wait! There was that ONE time, back when you were dating Maya...* Youko, Shuuichi's youkai counterpart, mused.  
  
Maya Katajima, a girl from one of his old schools, had been Shuuichi's only girlfriend in his entire life. Although many girls flaunt themselves to this beautiful teen, he himself had never really met a particular girl that had captured his attention fully.  
  
Maya at the time, had been a particular girl. She had some psychic powers of her own, and had caught Kurama talking to Makai* creatures more than once. However, she still found herself falling for him, so she finally admitted her feelings for him.  
  
*Couldn't tell her no, huh?*  
  
~Quiet.~  
  
*Don't deny it...*  
  
Kurama sighed. It was true. He couldn't tell Maya no, when she admitted her feelings. So, reluctantly, he agreed to having a relationship with her. But it was that same night that she was kidnapped, because of her connection with Kurama. The youkai*, that intended on eating her, and capturing her powers, was soon killed by Kurama and his friend, Hiei. Afterwards, he had to wipe her memory, so she would not remember the demon that she had seen and witnessed firsthand.  
  
Naturally, he'd stayed away from relationships afterwards.  
  
"Shuuichi-san?"  
  
"Hm," Kurama quickly backtracked, trying to find out where the conversation had gone while he'd been daydreaming. "Oh, well, maybe you should go into the tutoring program."  
  
"Tutoring program?" the girl's face clouded. "Well, who are the tutors?"  
  
"Ah, well, I'm not sure." Shuuichi's not stupid. These girls had been hanging around him for the entire term already. And they'd made it blatantly clear that they would go out with him at the first hint. "I don't really know the people in that program."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A flare of amused aura caught his attention and Kurama quickly looked up. However, there was no one there, but for the usual students, scurrying to their classrooms. He narrowed his eyes and glanced around the hall again. He could have sworn he'd caught a whiff of ki*...  
  
"Wow..." Another of the girls around him had turned and was admiring a painting by the display hall. Shuuichi himself had always made a point of viewing the paintings, because he himself had a few works up there himself.  
  
Kurama came forth and viewed the new works posted. Just as he was finished, a stroke of colors caught his attention. His heart stopped, as he caught sight of the masterpiece on the wall.  
  
Every stroke, every brush was painted exactly and precisely. The blending and shading of the colors mixed and tumbled together, creating the form of a beautiful kitsune-youkai* on the verge of changing to her true form. Kurama slowly took in the midnight hair, emerald eyes, and the golden gown.  
  
The face, unmistakably, was familiar to him. This demon's every feature, and posture was formed from his very own memory. Youko's every memory.  
  
*O...Okaa-san(*)! What in the world...?!*  
  
Kurama paid his counterpart no mind. His eyes scanned the signature. In graceful, flowing kanji was the name of this artist.  
  
Kagome Higurashi.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Bye, Kagome-san!"  
  
Kagome turned and waved at the girl she met at her English class. Lots of people had came up to Kagome today and so, she'd already made lots of friends. It's not because she's particulary beautiful or worldly, but because of her own personal aura. She had a charismatic aura and thus, attracting lots of normal humans to herself.  
  
And, of course, lots of demons.  
  
She purposefully walked to the back alleyway, knowing that the demon would follow. When she reached the dead end, she stopped and turned.  
  
"Waiting for me, little miko*?"  
  
He came into the alleyway, sauntering and grinning. He had a human look about him with his spiked up black hair and purple eyes. He's short, in demon terms, but rather tall for a human. He stared down at her and smirked.  
  
"Hand over the Jewel, miko. I know you have it."  
  
"I WOULD give it to you, darling," Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes, "if you hadn't been so cheeky, arrogant, and downright annoying."  
  
"Why...you insolent wench!"  
  
He would have rushed to her, to Kagome, if the tendril of transulcent blue ki didn't wrap around his legs, and snaked their way up to his waist. Kagome walked calmly up to him, her eyes bored. "Listen, I've sensed your ki. You are no match for me. Why don't you bother someone who you know you cannot beat?"  
  
The demon blinked at her. Kagome noted with wonder at the fact that they suddenly turned mahogany. "I...ACK!! Where am I?!"  
  
What the...?  
  
"Youkai, are you going to answer my question?"  
  
"Miko! Damn! How did I encounter a MIKO?!" he growled, and started struggling like mad. "This is insane! Where the hell am I?"  
  
Kagome frowned. Just what in the name of the seven hell is going on here?  
  
"Damn it! Don't hurt me, miko! I've never actually hurt a ningen*, unless it was absolutely necessary! I've got a family back in the Makai and they depend on me!"  
  
The girl's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Why would a demon like that be in the Nigenkai* in the first place? She closed her eyes and probed his mind. Images of a snow-white bird youkai smiling gently, as a younger youkai danced around the mother, chasing the surrounding makai butterflies. Just as she was about to allow him free of her confines, something else in his mind caught her attention.  
  
"You've got one hour," Kagome finally said, slipping from his mind. She allowed her miko purifying ki to seep up his body, and into his body by any means of opening. "Return to Makai and never step back into the Nigenkai. If you so much as step a toe out of the border, you'll find that the miko essence within your blood would break free and explode, thus, destroying you."  
  
The youkai's mouth dropped open. "I...hai*!"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Just start back already. You're on the clock."  
  
She watched the demon go off, searching for the portal again. Her eyes softened, as she watched his earnest form leave. "Careful, tori- youkai*..." Kagome breathed.  
  
Her mind wandered back to the black, shadowy substance inside the youkai's mind. The looming figure in shadows returned, smiling maloviently. It raised a claw, crackling with energy...  
  
"...You cannot afford to be captured again..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The swirls of shadows loomed over Kagome, much as the hatred of the Shikon had covered her all those centuries ago. The thick smell of maisma* lingered on the air, reminding her of the hanyou* she'd defeated all those years ago. Not a spark of light lit anywhere and, slowly, mists of pure black began to form around her leg...  
  
"Nee-chan*!!!"  
  
Kagome's head whipped around, hearing Souta's desperate plea for help. It was far off, ringing loudly...ominously...  
  
"Nee-chan! Help!!!"  
  
"Souta?! Souta, where are you?!"  
  
"Nee-chan!! The ants! The ants! They're crawling all over!! Nee- chan!!! Help!!! NEE-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"SOUTA!!!!!!"  
  
Her heart was thumping loudly against her chest, pumping blood and adrenaline throughout her entire system. Sweat poured down her forehead, as she bolted out of bed. Her hair was pasted onto her head, drenched in the sweat. Her blankets and pajama stuck to her, covering themselves to her every curve.  
  
Breathing, panting, Kagome slowly looked around her room. Her desk was as she'd left it, cluttered with the many textbooks and papers. Her vanity table was next to it, holding all her "female accessories" and "necessities." A nightstand was by her bed, with her alarm clock ringing loudly throughout room. Her closet door was opened, showing her closet filled with the variety of clothing she possessed. The window was opened and the curtains flapped happily against the gentle breeze, allowing the morning sun through.  
  
Everything was the same.  
  
The rest of her family was already awake. Kagome could hear her mother already talking to a new customer on the kitchen phone, while Jii- san* hobbled across the hall, muttering about tightening the security. Souta was running around the place, excited about going to the park.  
  
"Darn! I promised Kudosai I'd bring the ball!!!"  
  
Everything was the same.  
  
Inhaling deeply, and letting the breath out in a whoosh, Kagome dropped back onto her bed. She wiped her forehead slightly, staring at the white, smooth ceiling of her room. Her eyes closed and she listened to the loud, continuous ringing of her alarm clock.  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
Nee-chan! Help! Nee-chan!!!  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
Nee-chan! The ants! They're crawling all over! Nee-chan!!  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
Nee-chan! Nee-chan!!!! NEE-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
With a cry of frustration, Kagome bolted from her bed a second time and smacked her alarm clock. Unable to hold the immense pressure of her hand, it crashed underneath her and remained silent. The second hand ticked three times, each tick bringing it closer to the twelve, as Kagome stared.  
  
It stopped.  
  
Kagome continued to stare, remembering her nightmare.  
  
11:59 AM, it blinked sadly.  
  
Kagome continued to watch the second hand. It didn't move. Sighing, she got out of bed and started for the bathroom. Stress, she thought as she turned on the showers. Stress of starting my life all over again. That's all it is.  
  
The hot water tumbled out of the showers, raining all over the girl. Turning her head towards the warmth, she closed her eyes and allowed the pure drops hit against her bare skin. Gradually, her body returned to their usual rosy pink from the heat, and her cheeks flushed from their previous pale white. The steam of the bathroom slowly rose from the tub and circulated around the bathroom, bringing warmth in its wake.  
  
Back inside her room, the second hand suddenly quivered again. It struggled to move closer and closer...and ticked.  
  
Suddenly, the clock's time had changed. No longer, does the hands of Fate remain before its time, waiting for the opportune time to play everything.  
  
12:00...  
  
...Time for things to finally begin.  
  
VOCABULARY  
  
YOUKI: demonic energy  
  
MAKAI: demon realm  
  
YOUKAI: demon  
  
KI: energy  
  
KITSUNE-YOUKAI: fox demon  
  
OKAA-SAN: Mother  
  
MIKO: priestess  
  
NINGEN: human  
  
NIGENKAI: human realm  
  
HAI: yes  
  
TORI-YOUKAI: bird demon  
  
MAISMA: dark energy that's neither raw energy, pure energy, nor demonic energy  
  
HANYOU: half demon  
  
NEE-CHAN: sister  
  
JII-SAN: grandfather  
  
Author's Corner  
  
Yuki: OK, that's that. *claps hands*  
  
Hachi: *currently finishing off the last of Yuki's gumdrops* Oh, goody. Now, for the next chapter...  
  
Yuki: WAIT!!!!!! *glares at his hands* WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GUMDROPS?!?!?!  
  
Hachi: *stares at his hands* What does it look like? *looks up at Yuki* I'm eating them.  
  
Yuki: *snatches gumdrops* They're MINE!!! I was going to EAT them the minute I finish this chapter!  
  
Hachi: Oh. *shrugs* Well, they've just went to a better cause...  
  
Yuki: ARRGH!!!!!!!!! You owe me chocolate AND gumdrops you candy monster!!!!!!  
  
[Hachi promptly changes to the form of a "candy monster." Big ugly scales of green with purple ooze and faces Yuki, who has turned completely white...]  
  
Yuki: ahhHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!! YOU'RE SLIMING EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~* Fanfiction *~  
  
DumbAssPunk: Haha!!! That's such a sweet bribe... Glad to see that you're enjoying this fic and thanks for reviewing!!! ^^)  
  
Wayfarer-Redemption: I hope so too! Thanks for reviewing! Happy to meet your expectations!!!!  
  
Wake-Robin: Thanks! It took some time to come up with her name. But, then, I guess it fits... ^_^  
  
Gopher2806: Thanks! I'm happy you liked it!  
  
SavedFromBoredom: I came, I came! Happy you liked!  
  
~* Mediaminer *~  
  
Hanyou_Miko_Higurashi: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic so far! Thanks for telling me about Midoriko. I'm not going to change the past chapters, however. I'll just fix them later on. I thank you for your offer, and I'll call you up to it when I need! ^^  
  
Shadow_Demoness: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kagome360: *blush* Thanks for reviewing...I don't deserve all those tens... Anyways, happy to see you're enjoying this fic so far!  
  
Shadownekko: Happy to know that you liked! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Angel of the Twilght: Thanks! I actually paint and draw myself. Ashita was a creation and is one of my paintings. I'd have it posted up online, except I have it on a canvase of...something like a 16" by 24" so I can't have it scanned... If anyone would like to take this idea and paint it, I don't mind. Just state where you got the idea from.  
  
I noticed that people in mm.org don't like to review a lot. Why is that? It shows all these visits that I got, but most of you never review! PLEASE read and REVIEW my works! It'll help because I'd like to know what sort of feedback I'm getting!  
  
~* End *~  
  
I thank all those who reviewed for this story so far! I'm happy and flattered that y'all are enjoying this new fic of mine!!!!!!  
  
Lots of greets, Yukisora and Hachigatsu 


	5. The Shuuichi Minamino Fan Club

Chapter Four  
  
"There's Kudosai!"  
  
Kagome watched her little brother kick the large soccer ball. His hair whipped against the breeze, as he raced across the park to the soccer field. His shorts and blue jersey shined against the bright sunlight and his gray eyes brightened up.  
  
"Kudosai! Hey! I got the ball!"  
  
Kagome smiled. Finding a spot over by the side, she settled down onto the bench and breathed deeply. The sun was already out, shining hotly onto the people of Japan, as white wisps of cloud blew across the baby-blue sky. The trees ruffled gently to the wind, adding their own unique sounds to the quiet whistling. The grass shuffled beneath them, weaving like waves of water, as butterflies and dragonflies hovered over the flowers.  
  
Again, Kagome breathed. Even though this park was still in Tokyo, it's wide and beauty could hardly be destroyed by the city's pollution. Here, deep in the center of this several mile park, was a beauty that no Japanese citizen would EVER dare to destroy or harm. Here, in this park, was not a single piece of garbage.  
  
A squirrel slowly and cautiously poked its head out of a tree branch. Kagome watched it come down gradually, it's eyes watching everything as though afraid of a sudden attack. She didn't move, but only watch quietly, as it finally deemed it safe. He quickly scurried off the trunk of the tree in spiral movements, fluffy tail whipping behind him like a bush.  
  
He hopped onto the ground, where a couple of nuts was so nicely left for him. He took two with his small paws, and began chewing it rapidly, stuffing them into his cheeks. He was about to start on the third one, when he froze. His eyes scanned around the place again and, with a quick jerk, he dashed off back into the safety of his tree.  
  
Kagome watched him go with confusion, wondering if she'd somehow spooked it, when a shadow loomed over her. She turned and found Souta before her, his face flushed with sweat dripping down his forehead from his sweat-soaked hair.  
  
"Come play, Nee-chan*!" he begged, holding out the now filthy soccer ball to her. "Onegai*?"  
  
"Dôshite*?" Kagome asked, surprised. She looked over her little brother's shoulder, and found another three kids had showed up.  
  
"We just need ONE more person to make six!!!" Souta dropped the ball, clasping his hands together in a prayer motion and squeezed his eyes shut. "Onegai, nee-chan!!"  
  
Kagome smiled. The scene her little brother painted was just so kawaii*! "Eh, why not?"  
  
"Yaa!!!" Souta sprung from his position, grabbed the ball and launched it into the air. "Arigatô* nee-chan!" He started running back to his friends with Kagome hot in pursuit.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Nee-chan!" Souta called, running free of his blocker. "Here!" He gave a smacking kick on the muddied soccer ball. Kagome watched it fly across the air to her across the field. Kagome quickly jumped up, using her chest to stop the ball from flying any further.  
  
It dropped to the ground, where she began kicking it immediately. Another boy ran forward, ready to kick it away, when Kagome suddenly pivoted a 180. She feinted to the right, before turning towards the left, and kicked the ball straight back at Souta, who stood in prime position for a goal.  
  
The little boy kicked the ball with all his might. It flew through the fingers of the team's opposing goalie, who's fingers grasp it hopelessly, before crashing into the net behind him.  
  
Immediately, Souta and Kagome jumped into the air. "Score!" Souta cried, running to his sister and Kudosai. Kudosai, their goalie, ran from the net and slapped high fives. "Mad hot pass, sis!" Souta praised, "And those were some awesome moves!"  
  
Kagome smiled at her little brother and ruffled his sweaty hair affectionately. "Aw, thanks."  
  
The other team came up. "Hey! We want Kagome-chan in OUR team!" a small boy, Koji, pouted. "It's not fair, you're hogging the best player!" The other two began protesting immediately as well.  
  
"I'm beat, you guys," Kagome interjected, before a fight could break out. "I'm going to sit back down. Why don't you guys alternate?" The boys pouted at her sitting out, but agreed.  
  
Fanning herself with her hand, Kagome reached inside her tennis short's pockets and grabbed a yellow band. Tying her hair up into a high ponytail, she sighed her relief when the wind reached behind her neck and cooled her down, somewhat. She breathed in the air and willed the weather to please cool her flushed face.  
  
"Kagome-chan!"  
  
Kagome's eyes averted to the right, where a person was waving at her happily. Her brown hair was long, reaching past her waist and she wore a loose pink tank with pink shorts. Her hair was left swaying to the breeze and a glittering smile lit her face.  
  
"Oh, hi Hatsue-chan..."  
  
Hatsue, a girl from her chemistry class, had deemed Kagome in need of a friend from school. She took it upon herself to show Kagome around and making sure she's never alone. While the gesture was sweet, Kagome soon found the girl's excessive talking a bit...  
  
"So, you like the park too, Kagome-chan?" Hatsue asked, sitting down on the bench beside Kagome. She fished around her pocket for a moment, before taking out some nuts. She threw them by the tree, before turning back to Kagome. "How are you liking Meiou High so far?"  
  
Kagome watched the nuts and looked up at the tree, trying to see that squirrel from before. She sighed and turned back to Hatsue. "It's nice. Everybody there is so friendly."  
  
"Not true," Hatsue shook her head, swaying her brown hair all over the place. She closed her eyes and held out a finger. "For one thing, the Shuuichi Minamino Fan Club members are NOT nice to ANYONE, but their cliches and Minamino-san himself."  
  
"Um, Shuuichi Minamino Fan Club?" Kagome snickered slightly.  
  
"Yes," Hatsue said in the utmost of seriousness. "Shuuichi Minamino- san is the most popular, gorgeous, smart, and athletic guy in school. ALL the girls have a crush on him. He's friendly, nice, helpful, and the all around BEST guy EVER!!!"  
  
"Okay..." A serious crush there...  
  
"But, the thing is, he's ALWAYS surrounded by the prima donnas in the school, so no other girls could EVER get close to him other then THEM. They won't allow just ANYONE into the Fan Club. Only the most popular few."  
  
"Ah...huh..."  
  
"And they're simply HORRIBLE to those that are new, unpopular, or deemed 'unworthy' of them." Hatsue frowned and shuddered. "They're a horrible bunch of girls. That's why I decided to make sure that you're never left alone that day. They, I think, might see you as a threat. Even in the first day, you've already made friends, right? And, if that keeps up, you just might beat their head, Suzumi Sinhari."  
  
Kagome turned and stretched. "Listen Hatsue, I really don't care about all this. I have no plans what so ever in joining this Fan Club, so how would I be a threat? And besides, I have no plans on dating this Minamino."  
  
Hatsue sighed. "You haven't met Minamino-san yet, have you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Hatsue smirked. "You'll change your mind, believe me, when you see the guy." She sighed, and turned dreamy eyes onto the sky. "He has the most stunning green eyes, and prettiest of red hair, and the most BEAUTIFUL of body and...oh my god." Her eyes widened so alarmingly, Kagome thought they'd fall right out of their sockets. "OH MY GOD!!!!!"  
  
Hatsue had finally stopped her rambling, only to stare at something in the far distant. Turning, Kagome saw three boys and a girl walking through the other side of the park. One of the boys had orange hair and was very tall. She couldn't make out any specific features, for they were too far away. Another boy had black hair that was slicked back glossily. He was currently talking to a girl with short brown hair. The girl's aura flared a bright red, signalling that she's burning mad. The final guy, the guy who Hatsue had her eyes trained on, was a tall guy with long red hair. Kagome couldn't make out his eyes, but she presumed that this was the famed Shuuichi Minamino.  
  
Suddenly, Hatsue squeaked and clutched Kagome's arm. Alarmed, Kagome almost released a portion of her powers, thinking they were under attack. At the last second, she was able to rein them back in before they were loosened. Shaking her hand free, she turned to stare at the over excited girl. "What's the matter?"  
  
"He's...he was looking our way..."  
  
Kagome groaned. Time to get Souta and GO.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama walked through the lush grass, reveling in the beautiful green that surrounded him and his friends. He and the guys had just returned from a meeting with Koenma and had been walking back to their neighborhood, when Keiko caught up with them. Hiei had automatically disappeared after the meeting, doing whatever he's doing all the time.  
  
Yusuke had, apparently, canceled another one of their many dates with Keiko. Livid, the girl whacked Yusuke, trying to get back at him for canceling only to find him walking through a PARK with the guys.  
  
"Koenma called me off!" Yusuke insisted, trying to evade his girlfriend's attacks. "I swear!" Kuwabara was in the back, snickering at Yusuke's misfortune and urging Keiko on. This fueled Yusuke's anger, who in turn started to smack Kuwabara.  
  
"Um, guys?"  
  
No response.  
  
Kurama sighed and just resumed walking. They wouldn't REALLY put one another at harm. Just a few broken bones and ribs. Why bother? He watched a couple of kids play soccer, as he walked through the field. They were missing one player and had to keep alternating between themselves. Walking around, he felt someone gazing intently at him and turned.  
  
Two girls sat on the far side of the park on the park benches. One of the girls was staring at him as though she's trying to burn an image into his heart. The other girl seemed to be enjoying the sun and watching the children play.  
  
He resumed walking, seeing nothing really special, when the scent of pent up energy reached his senses. Yusuke stopped fighting and paused as well. He blinked, and looked around, only to find nothing. Kurama searched the area, but didn't sense anything again.  
  
"What is it?" Keiko asked, seeing her boyfriend's serious face.  
  
"What's up, Urameshi?" their giant friend added, having not sensed anything himself.  
  
"It's nothing..." Yusuke said, turning inquiring eyes on Kurama, who shook his head. Slowly, the normal sounds of the park returned to their senses, as their concentration broke.  
  
"Aw, nee-chan...already?"  
  
The group turned to the voice. Kurama smiled slightly, when he caught sight of a young boy begging his sister to stay. "Momma wants us back for lunch, or did you forget?"  
  
The little boy pouted, and waved for his ball. He jumped up and used his chest to block the ball. Reaching for it on the ground, he grabbed it and placed it under the nook of his arm. The mud from the ball smeared all over his shirt.  
  
"Momma's going to smack you when she sees your mess..."  
  
The boy shrugged and began bouncing the ball on his leg as he walked.  
  
*What's so interesting, human?*  
  
~Can't I look at something without your remarks now?~  
  
*Touchy...any luck finding that Kagome girl?*  
  
~No. I got her schedule, but I never actually saw the girl myself. I'm transfering to Teach Misa's class though, so I can find out who she is.~  
  
*A bit stalker like, don't you think?*  
  
~And this coming from the thief, the Makai's ultimate stalker? Gee...~  
  
No response answered that remark, which was just as well, seeing as Youko had already returned back to the recess of Kurama's mind. Kurama sighed and tried to imagine how this Kagome Higurashi would be like...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere, very far from these happy people in Tokyo, the shroud of darkness surrounded a figure.  
  
"Capture...manifestation..."  
  
Slowly, the misty shadows seeped into the skin of this person. Eyes of pure red, glowed brightly, dangerously.  
  
"The Jewel...Obtain the Jewel..."  
  
VOCABULARY  
  
NEE-CHAN: sister  
  
ONEGAI: please  
  
DÔSHITE: why  
  
KAWAII: cute  
  
ARIGATÔ: thank you  
  
Author's Corner  
  
Yuki: *yawns* Aiiya...I'm dead tired...  
  
Hachi: *pauses FFX-2* Hm? Oh, Yuki, you're done!  
  
Yuki: *glares* How come you're not tired? It's 11:43  
  
Hachi: *turns back to TV screen* I took some coffee. Hey, how do you pass this part? I can't find the stupid password...  
  
Yuki: I don't care right now... *flops down on bed*  
  
Hachi: ...Never mind! I found it! *clicks buttons crazily* Oh, yea, to inform all readers, since Yuki's dead right now...this chapter was just a filler chap. Most of you probably guessed it though...  
  
Yuki: *yawn* What? Well, I can't help that. Besides, I wanted to put that scene in, with Kagome and Souta having a big sister-little brother moment. It's kawaii...now if only my own brother would adore me that way...  
  
Hachi: Keep dreaming, Yuki. You'll wake up eventually...OH!!! GOT HIM!!!!! *raises claws in victory* NEXT LEVEL HERE I COME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuki: *frowns* How much caffeine did you take, Hachi?  
  
Hachi: A new sphere! A new sphere! Gotta see...gotta see...gotta see, see, see!  
  
[Yuki drags herself over to her kitchen, where a bunch of cupboard doors have been opened. No coffee remains.]  
  
Yuki: HACHI!!!!!!! Did you drink all SIX CANS of coffee?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
~* Fanfiction *~  
  
Wake-Robin: Oh, well, yea (I guess). But I don't mind it when you say it!!! *beam* It swells my ego and head...  
  
Fiction addiction: I'm glad you're enjoying my story!!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Fluffy sama 13: Well, yes, Kag and Kur will definitely be meeting soon. Happy you like my fic!  
  
Silvermoonyoukai: Aw...*blush* I don't deserve the ten...though I love it all the same...*blush* Glad you like this!! ^_^  
  
Inudemoness247: Glad you liked!!! Sorry for making you wait...if this chapter didn't satisfy, the next one is just around the corner...kinda...  
  
Flame Fox Enchantress: *beam* Thanks for your vote of confidence!!! Glad you're enjoying my crossover fic!!!  
  
Ptbear: mMm!!! Hi ptbear!!!!!! By "bringing together" I'm thinking you mean "couple" wise, right? Well, that's not gonna be for a while yet...but if you mean "bringing together" as in "meeting" then don't worry!!! It's soon!!!  
  
***Thanks for reviewing!!! Again, please continue to do so!!! As for people who have not yet reviewed...da little buttons RIGHT down there...click! Click!!! This is my first IY/YYH crossover, so I'd really like to get some feedback!!!  
  
~* Mediaminer *~  
  
xXJBxXInuyashaXxJBXx: haha!! *hugz* I'm glad you're liking this story so much! Sorry for taking so long for the update!!! And thanks a bunch for reviewing!!! *hugz*  
  
Reiya Moon: thanks for reviewing! Glad you're liking this!!  
  
AnimeFreakNikore: Thanks a lot for reviewing!!! ^_^ I'm glad you're enjoying this fic!!  
  
Blackkazekitsune: lol. I'm glad you like this!!! I try my best not to use storylines that's already beaten to death by fellow writers...though...*shrug*...sometime you just can't resist, you know?  
  
Sessome: Heh, thanks a bunch!!! Glad you're liking!!!!! And a huge thanks for reviewing...supposedly, according to an informant, mm.org viewers don't like to review (why?) so DANX!!!  
  
amanda01: Glad you and your brother (??) likes this!!! Thanks a bunch for reviewing!!!!  
  
/b Thanks to everyone who reviewed in mm.org!!! Please continue to do so!!! I'd really like getting feedback from my stories!!!!!  
  
~* End *~  
  
Yuki: Well, another chapter finished. Please remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[Hachi: YES!!! SPERE!!!! SPERE!!!! I AM THE ULTIMATE SPHERE HUNTER!!!!!!!!]  
  
Yuki: Um...yea...*drags Hachi away from TV*  
  
Oh, and a special hug to Gina who gave me the idea of "Shuuichi Minamino Fan Club" for a filler chap. Thanks Gina!!!! *hug*  
  
Lots of greets, Yukisora and (a whacked) Hachigatsu 


	6. Who Are You Really?

Chapter Five  
  
Who Are You Really?  
  
The math professor continued on with his rambling, not really noticing that he'd already lost most of his student's attention. A few, high academic achievers, sat up in the front, listening and paying close attention to the equations that their sensai* was instructing them on. But, other than that, no one was paying much attention.  
  
Some students were sending text messages to their friends, using their math books for a cover. Others, girls, were fixing up their make-up and gossiping among themselves. Some were finishing some last minute homework assignment that they'd slided on last night. And others just daydreamed the lesson away.  
  
That would be the category Kagome fell under. She sat in her math room, on this very uncomfortable piece of metal the administration INSISTS is a chair, staring out at the dull sky. Her thoughts were in a turmoil.  
  
Last night, she had had the same dream pertaining to Souta again. Instead, this time, she found him. He stood a few feet away from her, unable to see his sister, but could hear her desperate voice...  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
"Nee-chan*! Where are you?" Souta called, tears coursing down his cheek. He tried walking, but he couldn't...he was bounded, unable to step away from the swirling maisma*...  
  
"Here Souta, here! Look in front of you!" Kagome tried to run to her brother desperately, a single hand reaching before her. But, no matter how fast she ran, how far she ran, Souta remained those few feet away from her, always just out of her grasp. "Souta, look in front of you!"  
  
Tears, from the fear he felt, continued to pour down. "Doko? Doko, nee-chan, doko?" He was turning in circles, eyes never really seeing her. They passed over her, directly next to her, completely turned away from her, or just saw right through her.  
  
The swirls of maisma grew thicker, lengthening. They wrapped themselves around Souta, slowly crawling up his leg. His eyes widened all the more from the fear, and his voice broke. "Help me, nee-chan! Why won't you help me?"  
  
His broken sobs tore Kagome's heart open. "I'm here, Souta! I'm trying! I'm trying!" But still, she couldn't reach her little brother. She could only watch, as he was slowly consumed by the maisma. "NO! SOUTA!!!"  
  
Before her, the maisma slowly withdrew. But no longer did her brother lay before her. In its place, a shell, a stoned figure of what Souta had been lay stiff. He stopped moving, and the maisma relinquished its claim immediately. Kagome ran to her brother's side, crying brokenly. "Souta, no...Souta..."  
  
A single tear appeared in the stone statue's eyes. It slowly dripped down his hard cheek.  
  
Why nee-chan? Why won't you help me?  
  
~* End Flashback *~  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, shutting her clouded blue-gray eyes away from the rest of the world. She breathed deeply, desperately trying to forget the image from her nightmare. It's not real, she told herself. It's not real. Just some crazy nightmare...that's all...  
  
And yet, even as her mind slowly believed...  
  
...Her heart would not.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked through the doors leading to Teach Misa's room. She slowly inhaled the scent of the oil paints, the smell of the wet clay, and the aroma of the different medium used for the many types of paints. The room was as cluttered as always, stashing away the different pieces of art that'd soon turn into masterpieces.  
  
She smiled at a couple of the people, and waved to another few others. Settling down onto her seat, she yawned.  
  
"Ogenki desuka*, Kagome-chan?" a guy asked. His black hair was cut short, with two strands of lavender-blue bangs framing his face. Startling blue eyes stared back into her slightly grayed ones with concern. A studded earring glimmered on his left ear. "You look horrible."  
  
"Gee, thanks for the compliment, Toya," Kagome drawled slowly, her tone dry and sarcastic. "You have SUCH a way of flattering a girl..."  
  
"Oh, allow me to amend that," Toya grinned. "May I say, Miss Higurashi, that you have the most BEAUTIFUL of complexion I have ever seen? And your eyes, your eyes are the most stunning shade of blue I've ever encountered. Not to mention your mouth, so beautiful, so sensual. You nose, we must not forget your nose. Such a lovely specimen, small, pert, with a hint of aristocracy in them. Oh, and then there are your ears—"  
  
Upon hearing this, Kagome burst out laughing. "My EARS??"  
  
"What can I say?" Toya shrugged mockingly, "I find beautiful ears irresistible!"  
  
"And why do you never say those beautiful words to me, hm?" Ami, Toya's girlfriend, demanded, as she took a seat next to him. "I turn my back on you for ONE second, and I find you flirting with my friends!"  
  
Toya grinned cheesily at his girlfriend. "Never say you are jealous, my dear Ami?" Ami, predictably, whacked him on his head and huffed.  
  
Kagome grinned at the pair of them. In the few days that she'd been attending Meiou High, it was Toya and Ami that has became close friends. The two of them reminded her of Miroku and Sango, and she wouldn't be surprised if they actually descended from the two!  
  
"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"  
  
Kagome and Toya both looked up, and found a tall redhead with stunning green eyes staring back at them. Kagome raised a single eyebrow, realizing who this teen was. "Hey, it's Minamino! What up man?" Toya slapped the seat. "Take it, there's no set seat in Teach Misa's class."  
  
"Arigatô*." The teen sat down onto the free seat, and settled down.  
  
Kagome eyed him, seeing him closely for the very first time. His hair, a beautiful shade of red, was put in a style that Kagome had never thought possible. It was fashioned in a way that it would remind the onlooker of a kitsune's* tail. His eyes, a beautiful clear green, was friendly with just a hint of aloof mixed in along with them. His body, a tall, muscular frame that was, stunningly enough, lean at the same time, gave him that of a playboy's look.  
  
But it was none of those attributes that's attracted Kagome's attention, gorgeous though they were. When she first caught sight of him, she thought she caught sight of a flash of silver. But, when she looked more closely, she saw nothing but the red and gold that he wore. Kagome had just dismissed it as a trick of the eye, when it again flashed.  
  
Turning slightly, looking, but not looking DIRECTLY at him, she thought she saw the form of a kitsune youkai* huddled up in a ball in the center of this guy's heart! Blinking, wondering how a youkai managed to stay in this human boy's heart, Kagome sighed.  
  
She sensed no youki* from him, but that could be all fake. However, since his manner and expression gave her no threat, she decided to keep quiet about this. After all, she could hardly start having a fight with a youkai in the middle of the classroom. Not only would the students and Teach Misa think they've gone insane, but they'd ruin the beautiful works of art!  
  
"...meet Shuuichi Minamino," Toya was saying. "Though I'm pretty sure you've heard of him by now."  
  
"Sure," Kagome said, smiling at him. Wary though she was of this youkai (human?) boy, she supposed she shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. Maybe he just wanted an education. "The entire female population of Meiou High is currently going gaa over you, did you know?"  
  
"Why, Kagome, I'm hurt," Toya said, making a perfect imitation of a pouting child. "And here I thought you might have had the hots for me." Ami whacked him again, and glared over at her boyfriend mockingly before turning to Shuuichi.  
  
"So, Shuuichi-san, are we allowed to speak to you? Or would your famed Fan Club mug us after school with clubs and chains?" Ami teased, smiling at him. "Because if they are, then Kagome and I would rather we talk to you some other time."  
  
Shuuichi grinned. "I assure you they will not be coming with chains and clubs." He turned to Kagome. "You're new, aren't you?"  
  
"Hai*," Kagome smiled.  
  
"Would you be the same Kagome Higurashi who painted that beautiful painting up in the display hall?"  
  
Toya heard this and groaned. "I knew it."  
  
Shuuichi and Kagome both turned to him, curiosity in their gazes. "I KNEW that Kagome's painting was going to get more attention than mine!" Toya snapped his fingers. "I should've painted angels or something."  
  
Hearing this, Kagome was once again dissolved into laughter. Ami rolled her eyes. "You have NO idea how many guys have asked the same question," her friend continued for Kagome. "I just walked through the hall with Kag a couple of times, you know, and there must've been a dozen guys asking the SAME question as a pick-up line!"  
  
Hearing this, Shuuichi blushed. "No, no. I mean nothing like that! I really am curious!"  
  
The couple would have continued embarrassing poor Kagome and Shuuichi, had Teach Misa not suddenly walk into the room. Her cheeks were flushed red, and her eyes flashed brightly. "Hello class! Sorry I'm late! I've got some good news and some bad news! Which would you like to hear first?"  
  
There was a pause, before someone shouted out, "The good!"  
  
"OK," she clapped her hands together, as though in high anticipation of something. "Well, the ceramic clay has arrived..." The class started to cheer but, "Unfortunately, the other art teacher, Sensai Konochi, has decided that it might be too toxic for use. So he confiscated them, and said he'll have to send it to the administration for check up."  
  
Silence. Then...  
  
"WHAAT?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
A dozen hands rose into the air. "Didn't YOU order them—?"  
  
"—what does he MEAN toxic—?"  
  
"—who died and made HIM king—?"  
  
"—wasn't it YOU to organized for the shipment—?"  
  
"—bet he just doesn't want you to win—"  
  
"—WHO died and made HIM KING—?"  
  
"—didn't the administration ALREADY approved—?"  
  
"—realized that you're gonna get MUCH more popular than him—"  
  
"—ALREADY more popular than him—"  
  
"WHO DIED AND MADE HIM KING?"  
  
Teach Misa watched this chaos before waving her hands for quiet. "Calm down, everyone! Calm!" Gradually, the class quieted down. "I know you were all very excited in using that clay for our newest project. But, it would seem, we would have to put that off for some time. I will inform everyone as SOON as the examination is complete. For the time being, why don't everyone just go on with the wet clay?"  
  
Disappointment washed through everyone, but they agreed with their teacher. After all, it wasn't HER fault that their clay had been taken. Kagome went to the back of the room, where her small figurine stood along with the rest of the clay figures. She brought it back to the table, and began working on it immediately.  
  
She had the basic outline of the figure--that of a female's. No distinguishable features were lit on this woman yet, and the coloring was dull. But, under the careful fingers of Kagome's, the woman's shape slowly turned from a piece of clay, to that of a figure playing a flute.  
  
Her hair, donned in Chinese's fashion, was braided intricately, and piled up onto her head. two balls of hair was held on the side of her hair, held together by a clip of flower and leaves. Two long strands of braided hair, reaching as far as her waist, slipped from the front of the bun and brushed against the underside of her breasts. Four shorter strands of hair (two on each side) floated as far as to the nape of her neck.  
  
A sensuous mouth was soon added to the body of this figure. her eyes were closed, every lash visible. She had dangling earrings, shaped like teardrops on her ears. Her small, delicate fingers clutched the flute as she played to the wind, lost. Kagome attached a thin wire into the flute, to support the thin beam, before adding a small tassel to its ends. It, too, blew to the east, as though a silent breeze ruffled it with its gentle caress.  
  
Her gown, that of a simple kimono, swirled around her feet. Small bangle bracelets adorn her wrists, and they too, were made to complete perfection. And then, Kagome slowly applied clay to the figure's back. Slowly, slowly, the wings of butterflies protruded from the back of the figure, spread wide. It rose up, over her head, as though it was just on the verge of flying or landing.  
  
Judging from her position, you'd have to say she's getting ready for flight, for she seemed to be sitting. On what, no one but Kagome knew. As the lesson bore on, it soon became apparent what this little fairy sat on. A tree, older and more gnarly than you can imagine, laid below and behind her. Kagome added the extra clay that laid on the table before her, onto the base of the tree, twisting it, putting the designs of thousand year old trees into this figure. Adding in small branches at the very top, leaves slowly became recognizable. A few flowers on the verge of budding appeared under her gentle hands, while others turned their fully bloomed faces towards the unseen sun.  
  
Using her messy fingers to smooth out the final bit of stray clay on the top of the Sakura tree, Kagome sighed her satisfaction. She smiled, and looked up, only to find her friends staring at her piece in open wonder. Toya's work, three quarters finished, started the works of a surfer riding a gigantic wave. The surfer had spiked up hair, a look of pure concentration, with a perfect posture. The board was balanced on the very top of the clay. It was only the wave itself that needs finishing.  
  
Ami had decided to sculpt the picture of three children playing in a snowstorm. Two of them were patting a half-finished snowmen, while the third held out a bundle of snow to the oldest of the three.  
  
Shuuichi Minamino also had ceased to sculpt. Unlike the other two, he wasn't staring at her piece, but at her. His piece, a sculpture of a woman tending to her garden of roses and violets, laid before him, forgotten.  
  
"Um, guys?"  
  
"You should go pro, Kagome-chan," Ami whispered, staring at Kagome's one foot piece before the embarrassed girl. "Really. This is so amazing..."  
  
Kagome blushed, and waved the suggestion aside. After all, Ami didn't know that, technically, she'd already gone pro.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of Art class. Kagome, who had just finished glazing her figure, gently placed onto the rack in the back of the room. She watched some of the other works, her eyes twinkling happily.  
  
Over the passage of time, the girl has learned to love art both for its uniqueness and for the way they made her feel. Art, to her, is not just how beautifully and skillfully a piece is portrayed. It is also the feeling, the energy, the artist imputed into the piece, when they were creating their masterpiece.  
  
Take a child, for example. Their very first piece of work is forever cherished into the hearts of the parents, not because their skill surpassed Monet of Picasso. It was because of the love, and the hope, that the child has put into their work, that had reached through to touch their parents' hearts.  
  
Even if it was a crude finger painting, or a piece clay portraying a disfigured bowl or pony, the gesture in it was the same. Every stroke, every brush, was another downpour of emotion, trying to convey to their parents of their love and their hope of seeing their smile.  
  
It was because of these feelings, that great pieces of art is formed. If you would look at all the great artists in the world, like Picasso and DaVincce, you will see their paintings alone is not all that skillful. Simple paintings of "abstract" art has caused lots of wondering and speculation in the modern world today. And yet, if you'll look at it, isn't the pieces just another work? A piece that, less accomplished artist, could achieve? So, why is it that THEY are so special?  
  
Because every moment they spent on their work strives for perfection, hoping that the viewer would get the same feeling they had had in creating this piece. The simple pleasure of stroking their works, or the sadness and grief that ate at their heart... These are the reasons why Kagome loved art.  
  
"Art is a large part of your life, isn't it?"  
  
Kagome turned her attention to the tall figure of Shuuichi Minamino. He watched her with those intense emerald eyes of his, never blinking nor wavering. He seemed to be content, just watching her. "Hai, that's true."  
  
"What made you start on it?" Shuuichi asked, stepping forward.  
  
"Hm," Kagome smiled at him, her face a mask of nothing but friendliness. "Well, if I get into that, we'll be standing here all afternoon and well into the night. And, even if you don't, I've got to get to class."  
  
"Another time, then."  
  
"Hai, maybe another time..." Kagome slung her backpack over her shoulder, and smiled at him. "Nice meeting you, Shuuichi-san."  
  
Shuuichi Minamino watched her leave the room, her ebony locks swaying gently behind her. "Who are you, Kagome Higurashi? Who are you really?"  
  
VOCABULARY  
  
Sensai: Teacher  
  
Nee-chan: Sister  
  
Maisma: Evil energy  
  
Doko: Where  
  
Ogenki desuka: Are you alright?  
  
Arigatô: Thank you  
  
Kitsune Fox  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Youki: Demonic energy  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Author's Corner  
  
Yuki: *sigh* Yes, finally, Kagome and Kurama met...It took some patience on my part. I wanted to start the story, originally, with Kagome and Kurama already met, but...I don't know...  
  
Hachi: This was the better way, Yuki. You began midway for FM, so it's only natural to start differently. After all, if all your stories have the same theme, you should just join that show, Pokémon.  
  
Yuki: *whack* I like Pokémon!!  
  
Hachi: *snickers* That show has no theme. It's always: Ash and company goes out on another day, meets new people/pokemons, team rocket comes, says another of their motto, makes up another whacked/retarded plan to capture Pikachu and whatever else pokemon they could get their greedy little hands on, Pikachu/Pokemons get taken for a fraction of a minute, something comes along, Ash calls for Pikachu to "THUNDERBOLT THEM!!!" and team rocket blasts off—Happily Ever After!!  
  
Yuki: For someone who don't like Pokémon, you sure know a lot about it...  
  
Hachi: IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuki: Well, alright, the theme could use a bit help, but the little pokemon are real kawaii, don't you think?? *blinks happily* RIIGHT Hachi??  
  
Hachi: *freezes* No! I disagree! They're horrible! They're disgusting!!!! They're...!  
  
[Yuki holds up two whole chocolate bars.]  
  
Yuki: Yes, Hachi?  
  
[Poof!]  
  
Yuki: Aw...  
  
[Hachi turns from his previous form to that of a small Eevee.]  
  
Yuki: You're so kawaii...*cuddle*  
  
Hachi: Eevee!!! Eev! Eev eevee!!!  
  
Yuki: What was that Hachi? *munches on one bar* Aw, you really are cute...*cuddle*  
  
Hachi: EEVEE!!!!! EEV!!!!! EEV EEVEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuki: Mm... *munch*  
  
[Poof!]  
  
Yuki: *stare* AIIYAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hachi: *human mouth, with eevee body* MY CHOCOLATE, Yuki, my CHOCOLATE!!!!  
  
Yuki: *throws remaining chocolate bars to the whacked muse* Mou!!! What a bonker!!! I wonder if it's safe to continue living with that thing??? *sigh* So, yes, on with the responses!!!  
  
~* Fanfiction *~  
  
Wake-Robin: ^^ Danx, but no thanks. It must hurt to have it pricked..._ I'm glad to hear you FINALLY watching YYH. (Didn't I tell you at the beginning of the year to watch it??) But, yea, the series ROCK!!! And I'm glad to hear that you liked my bro-sis moment!!! ^^  
  
Inudemoness247: Sorry! I didn't intend it to be a cliff!!! Really!!! I thought it was a pretty mild place to stop, so that you all won't destroy me for the wait. ^^() Heh, I knew I'd be busy, that's why. Sorry for the long wait, and I'm REALLY happy to hear that you're still into this story!!!! ^_^  
  
SavedFromBoredom: Well, here's the "meeting" chapter I promised lots of people!!! They even talked!!! And this chapter was LONG!!! ^^- I'm proud of myself...  
  
Kijotenshi: Glad to hear you like and approve of this fic!! ^_^ And thanks a bunch for reviewing my story!!  
  
Pixi vixen: Thanks for reviewing and glad you like this!!! I came as quick as possible!!! Really!  
  
IndecisiveFreak: haha, lol. Yea, I've seen one of those pictures in my mind before. And God knows there are enough Fan Clubs for Shuuichi out there in this world. lol. ^^)  
  
Koshimaru: You have nothing to fear Koshi. I don't tend to give up on stories that much and if I do, this one is DEFINITELY not one of them. Here's the update, so no hunting, aiight??  
  
AbsentAngel: Hm...well, if you mean Kag and Shuuichi, then I'd have to say Kagome. But if you mean counting the years of Youko's age, I'd say Youko.  
  
SnowPixie: Thanks a lot!!! Glad you liked!!! ^_~  
  
Writerlover101: Here's the update!! Thanks a lot for reviewing, and I'm happy you like this story!!! ^^-  
  
Tsuki Yume: O.o Bruises?? No, no!!! I don't like a weak heroine. And, yea, I really liked that Fan Club idea!!! ^_^  
  
Gopher2806: Thanks for the encouragement!! ^^- I'll never tire of it...And, heh, I didn't want the guys getting too good of an idea of Kagome before she even meets them. Besides, it would have really messed up this chapter, seeing as I didn't really want him to have any remembrance of Kag...  
  
**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! A BIG ARIGATÔ FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!  
  
~* Mediaminer *~  
  
tbiris: *singy-song voice* I'm not telling!! Just read and find out!!!  
  
AnimeFreakNikore: O.o Watch me my head swell...I'm SO happy to hear that you like my story!!! Really, it's amazingly sweet...And thanks so much for telling me so. ^^-  
  
Angelkitty77: I came! I came!! ^^() Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
JB: I don't mind—annoy me all you like!! ^^() Er, on second thought, plz keep that strictly on mm.org. Really, I'm glad you like my story enough to annoy me!! And thanks for the reviews!!  
  
Lady_Love2000_us: Thanks! For both the review and the compliments!!! Happy to see you like this!! ^_^  
  
Anonymous0: Really? Thanks for telling me, but I'm going to stick with the two u's anyway. I just like it better this way, and that's the way most of my other fellows and site hosts have them so...^_^ Thanks for the info all the same!!!!  
  
XXJBxXInuyashaXxJBXx: ^^ lol. Hachi's still nuts over that...*sigh*...it might interfere with the ideas, with him always in the middle FFX- 2...*sigh* IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Reiya Moon: ^_^ Here, a real quick update!!! (Kinda)  
  
**Thanks for the reviews!!! PLEASE CONTINUE TO GIVE ME FEEDBACK!!!!!!!  
  
~* End *~  
  
Oh, if there are any grammar mistakes with the chapter, it's not my editor's fault. I usually print out the chapters for her to edit, but we haven't been seeing one another lately, so she really CAN'T edit... ^^()  
  
As for myself, I was a lazy bum and was too lazy to edit this chapter too...if anything wrong, blame Microsoft Word's Spelling and Grammar Check!!!!!  
  
And in addition, the next chapter will come out within one or two weeks from this update (if not sooner). In the meantime, click on the button on the bottom, and give this struggling author some feedback!!!  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
Lots of greets, Yukisora and Hachigatsu 


	7. And So, the Bubble Bursts

Chapter Six  
  
And So, The Bubble Bursts  
  
Kagome left Meiou High the moment the bell rang. She ran over to her brother's school and waited, as kids started filing out in a not-so-orderly fashion. Excited at being released from their school, mobs of kids dashed in all directions, talking and laughing with their friends.  
  
Kagome stood by the streets, well away from the mob, but still within a close distance to see her brother. Souta came out of the school with Kudosai and Koji, scanning the crowd with his intelligent dark-blue eyes. Her little brother had much more blue in his eyes and less of gray. They sparkled happily, as he listened to something Koji said.  
  
Kagome waved when she caught eye contact with him, and he quickly waved back. Saying a hasty good-bye to Kudosai and Koji, he crossed through the mob and smiled up at Kagome. "Hey, sis! Where's momma?"  
  
"I told mom I'd pick you up today," Kagome replied. She shifted her bag from one shoulder to the other.  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
They watched as a car zoomed before them, just as the light changed from yellow to red. A few seconds later, the light changed for the pedestrians and everyone began crossing the intersection. "I had nothing to do after school today and thought I'd save momma the trouble."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Souta..." They walked quietly for a moment. The shrine was just up ahead. "Has anything been going on lately?"  
  
Souta turned his innocent eyes on his sister, a bit of confusion mixed in with everything. "Iie*, nee-chan*. Dôshite*?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Momma! We're back!!!"  
  
Kagome watched her little brother run into the house, his blue backpack flapping behind him. He ran into the kitchen, dumped his bag onto the ground, and proceeded on stuffing himself on the snack their mother had prepared for them. "Arigatô*, Momma!"  
  
"Souta, slow down!" Mrs. Higurashi laughed, seeing her youngest child like this. "You're going to choke!"  
  
Kagome shook her head, and grabbed the sandwich their mother had set for her. "Thanks mom!" she said, kissing her mother on the cheek. "I've got some studying to do, so I'll go up."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Kagome turned back, hearing uncertainty in her mom's voice. "Momma? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Eh? Oh, iie." Mrs. Higurashi turned back to her cooking. Kagome frowned for a moment, before shrugging. It probably is nothing.  
  
She went up to her room, plopped the sandwich onto her mouth, and carried her laptop from her desk to her bed. She inserted the wireless connection into its slot, and plopped down onto her bed. The laptop made beeping sounds, as it booted up. Finally, a screen showing three users appeared. Kagome clicked onto her name, and typed in her password.  
  
Her greeting screen came up. A picture of a guy and girl holding hands appeared. The girl had long reddish-brown hair flowing up, with a dangling pendant over her forehead. Her eyes were closed serenely with a complicated gown wrapped around her. The posture of her counterpart was the exact mirror image of her, but for the way he looks. His silver locks flowed over his head as well, merging with her reddish-brown locks. Over his head was a band of pure gold, along with a Chinese robe draped over his features. On the right, beside the two, was a poem Rin had written for Kagome, when she'd first started taking on painting.  
  
"Don't walk before me, I may not follow.  
Don't walk behind me, I may not lead.  
Walk beside me, and be my friend..."  
  
A few seconds later, the screen was gone, replaced by her wallpaper and desktop icons. This was a picture she took with her friends before she'd fought that final battle against Naraku. Originally, they'd had their posing all perfectly and in a much dignified way. But, when Kagome had rushed back to beat the timer, she'd accidentally tripped on Miroku's staff.  
  
At the time, Kagome had managed fall over Miroku and landed on InuYasha. His eyes popped open, as he tried to prevent himself from being squashed over completely. Sango tried to stop her friends' falls, so she'd grabbed onto Kagome's hand and had ended up in prime position for Miroku's wander hands. His expression was that of a man in heaven. He bent over Sango, his hands touching her bottom, with his staff held loosely on his other hand. Shippo had managed to evade all this, and had clamped himself onto InuYasha's left ear, seeing as the hanyou's hands were all tied at the moment.  
  
Her fingers reached out and gently touched the screen. You guys...  
  
Her heart clenched and she suddenly stood. She walked over to her nightstand and grabbed the phone. Punching several numbers from memory, she soon heard the ringing on the other side. A few more rings, before a perky "Moshi moshi*!!! Enustik Residence!!"  
  
"Chidori-chan!!"  
  
"Auntie Kagome!!"  
  
Chidori was the youngest of Shippo and his mate's children. At the age of forty, she was no more than three in human terms. "Ogenki desuka*, Chidori-chan?"  
  
"Very good!!!" Chidori replied, her little girl voice drifting comfortingly over to the phone. "How is Auntie Kagome? Is Auntie Kagome coming to Chidori-chan's house and play?"  
  
"Oh, another time, alright? I have lots of work to do."  
  
"Hai*..."  
  
"Chidori?" Shippo's deep voice called from the background. "Who's on the phone?"  
  
"Guess, daddy! Guess!!"  
  
Kagome smiled, and leaned back onto her bed. "Hm...is it your friend, Masika?"  
  
"No daddy! No!!!  
  
"Chidori, can you ask this person if the calls urgent, before we continue the game?"  
  
"Hai...Aun...erm...is this call urgent, please?"  
  
"No, Chidori. Torture your daddy all you want."  
  
"HAI!!!" Kagome heard her granddaughter turn back to her father. "Iie, daddy!! Guess! Guess!!"  
  
"Uhm...hm...who could this be? Can daddy have a clue?"  
  
"Uhm...she's very pretty...and nice...and she always plays with Chidori-chan...and she's very nice to daddy...and she's always coming to our house..."  
  
"Hm...could it be...your Auntie Kagome??"  
  
"Hai daddy!" A few moments later, "Here!"  
  
"Moshi moshi? Kagome kaa-san*?"  
  
"Hi Shippo!!"  
  
"Kaa-san!! How've you been?"  
  
"Well, I was just turning on my LP and well...I had the urge to call."  
  
"That 'crashed' picture again?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Hey, Kagome kaa-san...Masuki's pregnant..."  
  
"Another one?" Kagome laughed. "When's the party?"  
  
"A week from now." Jubilant joy rang in Shippo's voice, and Kagome's heart clenched again. Her small kit has grown so much... "You WILL be there, won't you?"  
  
"Course, Shippo! Why sound so hesitant?"  
  
"Hm? It's nothing, Kagome kaa-san. Say, how's HS anyhow?"  
  
The beeping from Kagome's laptop caught her attention. Frowning, she crawled over to her bed and viewed a message:  
  
Someone has sent you an S-class message from Timbuktu. Please click enter to accept this message.  
  
S-class? Kagome clicked enter.  
  
Please log on to an internet connection to receive this message.  
  
"Shippo? I gotta go."  
  
Shippo's worried voice rang over the phone. "Is everything OK?"  
  
Kagome barely heard her pup. "I'll find out," Kagome replied, as she clicked the connection off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Up in the far side of Kyoto, Shippo frowned. His surrogate mother had sounded so far off, distant, as she murmured her "I'll find out."  
  
Masuki walked out of the kitchen, holding one of the twins in her arm, and letting the other toddle along. She was beautiful, in Shippo's eyes with auburn hair and blue-black eyes. Her stomach was flat, showing no signs of pregnancy as of yet. Walking over to Shippo, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Everything alright, koi*?"  
  
Shippo bent down, and hoisted the other twin onto his arms. He tapped his son's nose for a moment, before turning back to his mate. "I'm not sure."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome kissed her mother, and headed out the door. She'd told them not to worry and to have dinner without her. The sun had just set, leaving the sky in a dusty lavender. A cooling breeze ruffled her hair and her eyes seemed darker, because of the darkness surrounding them.  
  
Her hands were held poised before her heart, palms facing one another. Her eyes shut, as she willed her powers to begin. As an "ancient" from before the time of the realms, Kagome has access to any and all of the three realms.  
  
A ball of pure darkness appeared on the space between her hands and she quickly threw it before her. The moment it reached free of her hands, the sides of the circular ball began to stretch. Wider and wider it grew, until Kagome was able to walk right through it.  
  
The hole through the realms closed the moment Kagome stepped through. Inside, she reached a barrier of golden power, a net of sorts. This barrier was the only source of light in the never ending dark abyss. Reaching a hand into the net, she allowed her fingers to touch a portion of the squares.  
  
It flickered in her fingers, jarring her skin a bit, before it recognized her presence. Its streams of electrical powers merged with the rest of the threads of power, until the hole was large enough for her to pass through.  
  
The moment she passed the barrier, she crossed the threshold that held the boundaries of Makai*. The passage of darkness darkened, before lighting into the familiar grounds of the Demonic Realm.  
  
A sky of pure red and gold hung high. No clouds drift, as it does in the Nigenkai*. Instead, crackles of gold thunder crash from the top to the bottom, lighting fires and splitting rocks. One drifted too close to Kagome and was jarred off course from the field of power the miko had built around her.  
  
Trees surrounded this area, marking her entrance in the Forest Lands. Kagome looked around the area, checking for any unaccounted youki*. The Forest Lands was a sacred land in Makai, built, originally, in Sesshoumaru's own Western Lands. As the eldest "Ancient" of Makai, Sesshoumaru was able to uphold his land. No youkai within the Forest Lands could pass without the permission of the Lord. If, by some mishap, they did manage to pass, their youki would scream warnings and nearby youkai* was obligated to destroy the demon...  
  
"Lady Kagome," a demon appeared from the corners of a pine tree. "Lord Sesshoumaru has been awaiting your presence..."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Lead."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked through to the palace of the Forest Lands. Her long ebony locks swung behind her, shifting from one side to the other, as the palace guards bowed their respect to her. Servants, guards, maids, they all stopped to pay respect. Finally, she walked over to Sesshoumaru's study. The door was slightly ajar, so Kagome entered without knocking.  
  
She found the demon lord staring out the window, his long silver locks stilled behind him. His arms were locked behind his back, as he viewed Makai.  
  
"Knock next time," he said without turning to her.  
  
"What's the urgency, Fluff-chan?"  
  
He didn't turn and scowl at her, as she had expected him to do. Instead, he turned and settled tiredly onto the chair of his study. His eyes were worried, wary—tired. Whatever has happened, it's taken a serious toll on her friend.  
  
"Sess...what happened?"  
  
"Rin." Sesshoumaru sighed. "Rin's disappeared."  
  
VOCABULARY  
  
Iie: No  
  
Nee-chan: Sister  
  
Dôshite: Why  
  
Arigatô: Thank you  
  
Moshi moshi: Hello {on the phone}  
  
Ogenki desuka: How are you?  
  
Hai: yes  
  
Kaa-san: Mother  
  
Koi: {my} beloved  
  
Makai: demon realm  
  
Nigenkai: human realm  
  
Youki: demonic energy  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Author's Corner  
  
Yuki: Oh, yes. SOOOOO sorry for the wait on this chapter!!! I had more schoolwork than usual, so I had to push back my fics to concentrate on them.  
  
Hachi: She isn't just using an excuse this time—she really did got drowned on all her homeworks, projects, term papers, tests and exams. @@ Oh, MY brain hurts thinking of all of them...  
  
Yuki: Not to mention, all the regents I have to take at the end of the school term...  
  
Hachi: So excuse Yuki's lapse in the past month!! Oh, and the next fic to be posted will be "Hacked!" The date is still somewhat sketchy, but it WILL be posted within the month!!  
  
Yuki: And, I must admit to my idiocy...T.T() You see, I made the horrible mistake of posting the wrong chapter...I skipped chapter six, and went straight to chapter seven because my mind (apparently) was dead...  
  
Hachi: So instead of the usual one chapter, you instead get two!!! ^^ Think of it as a compensation for the long wait...though, I prefer to remember it as Yuki's idiocracy...!!!  
  
Yuki: Hey you!!!!  
  
Hachi: O.O OK, all said, enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Lots of greets, Yukisora and Hachigatsu 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
The silence protruded through the study, as slowly Sesshoumaru's words sunk in.  
  
Then, "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru winced, and rubbed left ear. "I take this means she's not in your place...Hai*, Rin has disappeared. There is not a single trace of her anywhere in Makai*. No scent, no trail...nothing."  
  
Kagome paled visibly. While it's true that Rin has a reckless streak as she grew older, the young youkai* would never cause her adoptive father to worry for her so. The disappearance of Rin, in Makai, would be a big thing.  
  
"Did you try Raizen*, Makuro*, and Yomi's* place?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Restless, Kagome started pacing the study. Her hands drew to her mouth, and she bit her lips hard as thoughts started forming on her head. "Did you two fight?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome's brows knitted together. "Rin's a shadow demoness. If she doesn't want to be found, it's going to be hard to search for her."  
  
"Why hide?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Kagome stopped, and turned troubled eyes on her friend. "Why indeed?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Her family was already asleep by the time she returned. Tiptoeing, she checked up on Souta before she went to bed. Her brother was sleeping quietly in his room, his hands tucked in a kawaii* fashion under his chin. His eyes were closed gently, his lips turned in a sweet smile.  
  
Kagome sighed, and closed the door quietly. Her room was just as she'd left it. She placed the laptop onto her desk, and changed. Then, settling onto her bed, she closed her eyes...and waited for sleep to claim her...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was inside a cocoon of darkness, much worse than the previous two dreams. Everything was completely silent, but for the continuous drips of black water. Kagome couldn't see the source of the dripping noises, but then, she couldn't see much of anything else.  
  
"It's too late, Nee-chan*..."  
  
Kagome whirled around, and found her brother standing, tears silently coursing through his cheeks. "It's too late..."  
  
"Souta?" Kagome ran towards her little brother, and hugged him...  
  
"N-no way..." Turning, she found her brother behind him. She'd passed right through the ten-year-old.  
  
"It's too late, Nee-chan. Can't you see that it's too late?" His small hands came up, and rubbed his eyes, as tears poured down. "I can't even cry normally anymore..."  
  
Kagome watched, in complete horror, as her brother's tears turned into his blood. He raised his face, and watched her with blood-filled eyes. "Why Nee-chan? Why weren't you there when I needed you?"  
  
"S-Souta..."  
  
"It's too late now, Nee-chan..." Slowly, the boy began floating away, his eyes saddened, while his blood continued to drip onto the ground. "It's too late now..."  
  
"Wait! Souta!!! Come back!!!"  
  
It's no use, Nee-chan. It's too late...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome dashed out of her bed, breathing heavily. She trampled from her room, and burst into her little brothers.  
  
He wasn't there.  
  
Letting out a horrified "eek!" she ran into her mother's room. "Souta!" she cried. "Where's Souta?"  
  
Surprised, Mrs. Higurashi groaned. She rubbed her eyes, and stared at Kagome. "What are you talking about, Kagome?"  
  
"Eeaah!" Kagome cried. "Souta! Souta, where are you?"  
  
She ran down the hallway, and turned abruptly as she crashed into something. "Ahh!" the voice cried, as they tumbled onto the ground.  
  
Kagome stared for a second, before the groaning of her baby brother sounded. "Souta!!!" she cried, and dragged him into her arms. The little boy groaned, as his sister crushed him into a death hug.  
  
"Ahh! Nee-chan..." He froze, however, when he felt warm tears trickling down his skin. "Nee-chan..?"  
  
"I'm so happy, Souta...I thought...it was too late..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It seemed that after some hysterics, Kagome calmed down enough to let her brother to school. Her mother had been worried sick, when she saw her beloved children on the hallway, huddled and tears streaming down.  
  
Kagome brought Souta to school before heading over to Meiou High herself. Her mind remained firmly on the nightmares...Nightmares? Are they even nightmares? Or are they something else?  
  
Like premonitions?  
  
Dear Kami*, please no...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Her math sensai was babbling about the different geometric proofs by the time she entered the classroom. Not really caring about the death glare that was currently directed at her, she mumbled an excuse and turned to sit.  
  
Grabbing out a pencil and notebook, she turned to the sensai and gave her an attentive look. The math teacher's nose flared out before continuing with her lecture. "As I was saying, complete this seven step proof. The givens are, in Circle O, line DB is tangent to the circle at B, line BC and BA are chords, and C is the midpoint of arc AB. Prove that angle ABC is congruent to angle CBD. Begin."  
  
Scruffles of paper and pen sounded around the room, and everyone hushed immediately. Kagome turned to the diagram on the board, and her head swam with the different letters and symbols.  
  
Trust her to begin this class with a circle proof...OK, start with...with the proofs...C is the midpoint of arc AB...given...arc AC and arc BC is equal...because the midpoint of an arc divides the arc into two equal arcs...angle ABC is half of arc AC...because the measure of an inscribed angle is one-half the measure of its intercepted arc...and...  
  
A piece of paper landed on Kagome's book, with Ami's scribbles on the top. Kagome quickly opened it to reveal:  
  
Toya and a bunch of the guys are going out for a movie this Saturday...you coming?  
  
Turning to the girl on the opposing side of the room, Kagome shrugged. "Miss Higurashi!" Her head whipped to the front of the room. "Care to show us what you've done on this proof?"  
  
Kagome grimmaced, and glanced down at the half finished proof on her paper. Chikuso! She swore. What does this teacher HAVE against me?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama came into Teach Misa's class during fourth period, and spotted Kagome with Toya and his girlfriend in the back of the room again. Suzumi, one of the more persistent of his pursuers, had walked him to the class.  
  
"Ooooohh!" she cried, her eyes wide. "This room is so COOOL!!!! Shuuichi-san, you always take the COOLEST classes!!!! Which piece is yours?"  
  
Half of the class turned their heads their way when they heard Suzumi's unmistakable squeal. The brunette herself didn't seem to mind her attention, as she turned bright eyes at the class. "Hi guys!"  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, Kurama thought he saw Kagome snort into her hands, before trying to shush her laughing friends. But, judging from her compressed lips and dancing eyes, you could tell she's trying not to crack up as well.  
  
*Get rid of this girl.* Youko growled into his mind. *Her constant squealing will result in us being deaf.*  
  
~Be nice, Youko.~  
  
*And you've been to school for...what?...a WEEK and STILL you haven't found out how that Higurashi could draw my mother so accurately!*  
  
~Well, I could hardly probe her mind!~  
  
*Why not?!*  
  
~Well...~  
  
"...chi-san? Shuuichi-san? Hello??" Suzumi waved a hand in front of his face, seeing the glazed look in his emerald eyes. She watched, as he blinked before turning his attention back.  
  
"Uh, Suzumi-san, I really must get seated." He bowed slightly to her, before making his way to the back of the class.  
  
To say Suzumi was angry, when she caught sight of HER Shuuichi Minamino seated with that...that NEW girl, would be like saying a hurricane is a playful little breeze...  
  
Author's Corner  
  
Yuki: ^^() Gomen!!! A MAJOR gomen for that short chapter...  
  
Hachi: T.T I'm sure your readers are used to your laziness by now...  
  
Yuki: *glare* -.-() Well, *ahem* I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, but I can't find anything else to add this without rushing the fic, so...  
  
Hachi: Oh, Yuki didn't like how in the end, Makai got under the rulership of that giant oaf (nice as he is) so she decided to keep Makai under the rule of the three super powers of Makai (plus Sess). Though everything else should be the same. Naturally, this means that Yuuske held that tournament for purposes other than the rulership of Makai.  
  
Yuki: Yadi yadi yadi...blah blah blah...so, yes, the three rulers will be further mentioned in later chapters (I think) so if you don't have any more background info on them, I'll see to it that you do!! I'm not sure if I'm up to inputing info in the middle of my fic of their history or something...  
  
Hachi: Hm...why not Yuki? It'll save your viewers some trouble...  
  
Yuki: @_@ And take me forever to find a way to pull all the info into the story seamlessly...Besides, I'm not sure if they're going to have BIG parts or not...  
  
Hachi: You're too big on the seamless stuff anywayz...  
  
Yuki: . But it's better than having everything chunky and not making any sense!!! (And too dependant on coincidence)  
  
Hachi: So, yes, this chapter was mostly on introduction of Suzumi Sinhari. Pretty sure everyone could figure out what's to come, ne?  
  
Yuki: ^^- Yup, yup!!! Aiight, well, that's basically all the info that I though deserved explaining...if there's anything you don't understand, feel free to leave a comment anywhere!!! (meaning in reviews, in my homepage, or just email me) However, the answers will be answered to wherever it is that you left the question, k?  
  
Hachi: Meaning, if you left an email comment, it'll be answered by mail.  
  
Yuki: Responses are below!!!!  
  
~* Fanfiction *~  
  
Wake-Robin: ^^() Well, I'd like to scuplt perfectly, but, unfortunately, I can't make anything that complex for the moment...My art teacher is a bit like my Teach Misa character except she's a bit more...whacked. O.o Notice how I portrayed my art teacher before I met her?? Maybe I should take up fortune-telling...rofl. O.o Well, anyhoozles, my sculpting teacher told me to sketch a pic of the work that I'd like to complete by the end of the yea and the one I mentioned in the earlier (little fairy with flute) chapter is the one I sketched!!  
  
Silvermoonyoukai: ^_^ Oh, geez...Now look what you've done!! *blush* I'll be impersonating a tomato forever!!!!! Watch some random vegetarian come along and try to eat me!!! O.o Um...*ahem*...Yes, well, I'm VERY happy (really, REALLY happy) to hear that you like my stories so much...*blush* You just completely made my day!!! ^_^  
  
Ptbear: ^_^ Well, you'll have to wait a few chaps for that, I'm afraid. The whole realizations and such won't come along because of a coincidence, so I'll have to do some planning...^^()  
  
Inudemoness247: *sniff* *bawls* You people are so kind...*waah*...Gosh, you just COMPLETELY swelled my head x20...darn, I'm not gonna fit into that new baby ca I bought over spring break...I'M SO HAPPY YOU LOVE THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ Thanks SOOO much for reviewing...*sniff*  
  
The Servants of Anubis: Well, I actually don't really notice my surroundings once I get into my works. Unless they talk to me (and I will become GREATLY annoyed, trust me, so they don't do much talking .) I pretty much zone them out. And that's cool, about your art skills, I mean. Do you have any galleries anywhere? (Online or not) I'd love to view your works.  
  
Silverkitsune-hime: Thanks for reviewing!!!! I'm glad you're liking this fic!!! ^_^ And yes, the pairing is Kagome/Kurama.  
  
Gopher2806: ^_^ I'm grinning ear to ear, literally!!! Yes, they're my own works. I'm not bad, when it comes to the arts. ^_^ I'm glad you think I've an active imagination *blush* and thanks a bunch for telling me so!!!  
  
BlueDove: Yes, I don't like the idea that Kagome pulled a 180 only because the author wish for a strong heroine. I don't generally like fanfictions that changes the original persona of the characters too much. Some authors can pull that off SEAMLESSLY (and darned if I don't envy them) but not me, so I'm not gonna pop a wonder-Kagome on anyone, not to worry!! ^_^  
  
~* Mediaminer *~  
  
ZelixL Thankee!!!!! ^^ Glad you enjoy it!!!!!  
  
XXJBxXInuyashaXxJBXx: ^^() Sorry for taking this long a time to update!!! I had a buncha school work to do during this period, so I kinda pushed my fics back a little...^^() Heh, glad to see that you didn't give up on this fic though!!!  
  
Tbiris: ^_^ Tee hee...I love it when you people make predictions...I get to see which ones are the more obvious ones, and which ones are less, and kinda...warp things a bit...^^) Thanks a bunch!!  
  
Entei: Thanks for the review!! Happy to know you're enjoying this fic!!! ^_^  
  
InsaneAuthoress: *jaws drop* Nee!!!!! ^^ *blush* Aw, thanks so much IA!!!!!! Thanks a bunch for the compliments...YOU'RE SO KIND!!!!!!!!!! ^^-  
  
Mandapanda: Thanks!!!!!!!! I'm glad someone agrees with my waiting... *turns on Hachi* See?? I told you it's better if things are seamless!!! *turns back to manda* Anyhoozles, glad you like this fic!! And thanks for the review!!!  
  
Pyromaniac4u: Oh, mou...*blush*...that's real nice of you to way pyro...and I'm glad you liked the waiting too!! I myself get annoyed when someone depend on coincidence too much, so I try to keep my fics a bit more realistic...I'M GLAD I'M DOING A SATISFACTORY JOB!!!!!!!!!!! And I'm glad you're enjoying the story and the arts!!!!  
  
Reiya Moon: Thanks Reiya!!! ^_^ Glad you're liking this!!!!  
  
Naitome: *blush* I don't deserve all those 10's. But thanks for them—and for your compliments!! I owe all my grammar and spelling check to my editor, Wake-Robin!! As for the rest...*blush*  
  
Mefdet: ^^() Sorry for taking such a long time for the update!! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Lil miss crazy: ^^ I'm glad you like this fic!! Thanks for reviewing—gomen, for taking such a long time to update!!  
  
Fluffyfan: ^^- Thanks!! I'm so happy you're enjoying this story!!! Makes me all bubbly whenever someone reviews!!!  
  
Lil_Newrisk: O.O OoooooOOOooo...someone who's hooked...!! I'm starting to feel like a drug dealer...rofl...Anyway, I'm sooooooo happy (really gotta find another word for happy/glad) you like this story!!!!! For your kind words—here's a cookie!!  
  
LoupeyLady: Nee~! Glad you like this fic!! *blush* And those words are seriously boosting my ego...  
  
~* A Single Spark *~  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed my mail!!!!!!  
  
~* End *~  
  
Yuki: THANK YOU ALL for reading and reviewing!!!!  
  
Hachi: And for NOT giving up on this fic!!!  
  
Yuki: Please CONTINUE to READ and REVIEW!!!  
  
Happy Reading!!  
  
Lots of greets, Yukisora and Hachigatsu 


	9. A Little Break Of In Between

Chapter Eight

A Little Break of In Between  
  
"Ahhhh..."  
  
Kagome turned, and tried not to laugh at her friend's blissful expression, as she turned her face towards the sun. "Dear Kami, I owe you my life..."  
  
"What's the matter?" Kagome asked, once her friend had re-opened her eyes. "Not enough time out?"  
  
"No, it is the fact that Ami and I have not spent enough quality time together," Toya said regretfully. "You see, her life has become dominated by the evils of her English class, thus, preventing her to see her one true love—me."  
  
"I'm so sure," Kagome said, laughing. "So what IS the matter, Ami?"  
  
"Strangely enough that IS what's the matter." Ami sighed. "I mean, English is so HARD to understand!! I mean, there's an exception to EVERY rule!!! Why can't they just make a rule and STICK with it? I've been stuck home ALL WEEK trying to finish my work for that class."  
  
"Which is why," Toya turned to Kagome. "we're hanging this weekend. You're gonna be there, Kag?"  
  
"Erm..." Kagome's eyes averted to a couple of kids chasing one another down the block, as they closed into the shrine. Her thoughts turned to Sesshoumaru and the current situation with Rin to Souta and the strange dreams she'd been having of him. Her thoughts then turned to her math class—which she had improved in, but this time, her math teacher hates her—and to the fact that, apparently, some idiotic youkai are STILL after the Shikon inside her.  
  
"Come ON Kag!" Ami cried, grabbing her arm. "There'll be TONS of people there!!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"It'll be the PERFECT time for you to meet bo—um, people!!"  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"And besides, TONS of people have been wanting to MEET you!!"  
  
"They see me in school."  
  
"And some HOT guys wanna SEE you and HANG!! You know what that MEANS, don't you?"  
  
"Hey! What do you MEAN 'hot'? You're NOT supposed to be checking out other guys..."  
  
"Right—like you don't check out other girls..."  
  
"That's not the point! You don't see me mention other HOT girls in FRONT of you, do you?"  
  
"Oh, so what you're saying is, I should appreciate guys BEHIND your back??"  
  
"No!! That's not it!!! Look we're..."  
  
Whatever else they might have said was lost to Kagome, because at that moment, a strange sense of apprehension coursed through her body. Kagome's eyes narrowed, as she sought after the demonic ki she sensed.  
  
"Be back in a few." Kagome whispered, before dashing towards a direction. She thought she heard her friends calling for her behind her, but didn't turn back. Her mind was focused solely on the ki she sensed. It was pulling her down many blocks, telling her to hurry and get to it.  
  
It's wrong...Kagome's mind raced, even as her legs brought her closer to her destination. What is this feeling? Whatever youkai...it's wrong...  
  
Her senses led her down a couple more blocks. How many she must've run down all together...she wasn't sure. Finally, she stopped. Panting hard from her run, the girl turned her inquisitive eyes on the area.  
  
She was on the upper side of Tokyo, where the middle to upper-classed people lived. Houses lined one against another in a very cluttered, yet spaced, fashion. She turned her head from one side to the other, trying to find the demonic ki she'd sensed. Looking around, she started walking down the block, trying to make sense of all this.  
  
"Are you searching for someone?"  
  
Kagome's head snapped back. Her eyes landed on a woman around her late thirties carrying several grocery bags. Her long bluish-black hair shimmered against the sun and her small, black-blue eyes glimmered with kindness. A gentle smile lit her face, as she looked on at her. "Young lady?"  
  
"Eh? Oh, iie." Kagome bowed to the lady. "I'm just passing by."  
  
"OK." She bowed back to Kagome and walked into a home not far from where Kagome was standing. "Good day."  
  
"Good day."  
  
Shuuichi sighed, as he finally made it to the safety of his home. His crimson bangs covered his eyes, as he slid a bit against the door.  
  
Youko was snickering at him, as Shuuichi grabbed his discarded bag. That was hardly a laughing matter.   
  
Well, I did tell you from the beginning that you should not have been so...soft.  
  
Shuuichi shuddered and wondered if maybe he SHOULD be harsher to his "fan club." After all, mobbing a guy and stalking him all the way to his home MUST be a violation onto his human rights. Shaking his head slightly, he entered the kitchen and attempted at looking cheerful. "Kaa-san...I'm home."  
  
His mother turned from the stove and grinned at her son. "Hello Shuuichi." Shuuichi's stepbrother, also named Shuuichi, waved at him from his position, chopping the ginger for the soup.  
  
"Hey, aniki." His younger sibling called, waving the knife at him.  
  
"Chi!" their mother admonished, using their pet name for her younger son. "What did I say about the knife?"  
  
Chi blushed and returned to his chopping.  
  
"How was school?" Kurama heard his mother ask, as she turned back to the stove.  
  
"Good."  
  
"I think one of your girl friends was looking for you today." Mrs. Minamino hid a laugh, when she heard the distinct groan from her elder son. "She seems like a nice girl, Shuuichi..."  
  
"Yes, um, mother. I'm meeting Yuuske and Kuwabara. I'll be back in time for dinner."  
  
Mrs. Minamino coughed, as Chi laughed outright. "Alright then..."  
  
"Have fun aniki—hope those girls didn't give you TOO much trouble..."  
  
Kurama suppressed his groan, as he headed out the house again. Maybe he should move...  
  
"Oh yeah!!!" Yuuske jumped high into the air, raising his fist in victory. "Take THAT Kuwabara!!"  
  
Scowling, the carrot-top teen glared at his opponent. He threw the PS2 controller down onto the ground and huffed. "I went easy on you, punk. Let see if you could do that again."  
  
"You're on."  
  
Kurama, lounging on Kuwabara's white leather couch, chuckled. He took a sip of the cherry cola Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister, had offered him earlier. Yuuske's slicked back black hair was flying all over from his mad dash to block Kuwabara's fighter. He clicked crazily, turning from the defensive to offensive.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Something the matter, Hiei?"  
  
The Fire Apparition had turned his body towards the setting sun. His black hair rose up over his head vertically in a fashion that completely defied gravity. A white starburst was above his forehead, compliments of his father's heritage. Ruby red eyes, so like his sister's, glared at the ever-darkening sky. A headband of white covered his jagan from sight.  
  
Hiei propped one leg from the windowsill and placed his arms onto the knee. The other leg dangled inside, just tapping the floor. "This is completely pointless."  
  
Yuuske paused the game and turned to Hiei. "That's true. What's taking Botan so long?"  
  
"I'm right here you know. No need to talk about me right in front of my face."  
  
"Hn."  
  
A blue-haired girl hovering by Hiei's window, pouted. Her white-blue hair billowed gently to the breeze, as red-pink eyes slowly begin to glow with anger. Dressed in a pink and blue kimono, she sat upon the floating oar with as much ease as a witch would her broom. "I wonder what you people say about me behind my back."  
  
Hiei didn't deign to reply and instead hopped off the windowsill, so she could enter. Botan zoomed in through the window the moment Hiei settled against the wall, his black-clad form contrasting against the white of the wall. He promptly folded his arms and closed his eyes, as though bored.  
  
"So what does the brat want this time?" Yuuske asked, turning off the TV.  
  
Botan opened the suitcase and turned it for all of them to see. "Here you go." It blinked a few times, before the image of Koenma, the Prince of Reikai, appeared.  
  
"Hello everyone." No taller than three feet, the toddler Prince had on bluish-purple robes, golden-white pants, and a large bluish hat. His large eyes gleamed a brown-black. Chubby cheeks were marred with displeasure and worry and he continually sucked on his pacifier—a sure sign that he's nervous about something.  
  
"What's the urgency, toddler?" Yuuske interrupted. "Get to the point—I was just about to kick Kuwabara's ass again."  
  
"You wish, Urameshi!! If Botan hadn't come, you would've lost."  
  
"And when would that have been? When you were blocking my punch or falling from my kick?"  
  
"Would you two stop it about your fights?!" Koenma's voice rang through the suitcase's screen. "There's a REASON why I called you all here!" He settled down, once he saw that he had the attention of his tentai once more. "And this reason is too serious for you all to start goofing around!!"  
  
"Nee-chan..." Souta turned his gray eyes onto his sister as he fiddled with Bouyo's tail.  
  
"Hm?" Kagome didn't bother to look up, as she continued to stare at her math homework in complete confusion. Damn...how do you deal with linear regression equations again??  
  
Souta opened his mouth, as though to speak, before closing it again. His worried eyes turned from the back of his sister, who had seemed happier since her cry on the day of her return. Bouyo, as though sensing his distress, mewled and rubbed his head against the boy's cheek.  
  
Kagome turned from her math homework and toward her little brother. "What's wrong, Souta?"  
  
"Uhm...that is...Nee-chan..."  
  
Kagome looked into the worried eyes of her brother and felt tension starting to rise in her chest. "Souta...?"  
  
Fear laced into the eyes of his sister, worrying the younger sibling all the more. He swallowed, before placing all the worry into the back of his mind. "That is...is high school VERY hard? Would I be able to pass it?"  
  
Kagome blinked.  
  
Giggles erupted from her lips, as she got up from her desk, and hugged her younger brother. "Yes Souta, it's VERY hard. But I have absolute faith that you'll pass it, when your time comes."  
  
Souta smiled, when he heard the happy sounds from his sister. Yes, he shouldn't worry her...  
  
"I won't betray your faith, nee-chan."  
  
Vocabulary  
  
Kami: God  
  
Youkai: demon  
  
Shikon: {shortened name of} Jewel of Four Soul  
  
Ki: energy  
  
Iie: no  
  
Kaa-san: Mother  
  
Aniki: older brother  
  
Jagan: Hiei's third eye  
  
Reikai: Spirit Realm  
  
Tentai: detective  
  
Nee-chan: Sister  
  
Author's Corner  
  
{Spotlight flashes into the middle of an empty stage with a loud and dramatic clunk. Nothing...then...}  
  
{Pwoof!!}  
  
{The figure of a girl appeared in the center of the midnight blue smoke.}  
  
Yuki: Uhm...ahem ...Is this thing on?? pokes microphone Testing, testing, one, two, three... poke, poke  
  
{Pwoof!!}  
  
{Another, a dragon hanyou, appears with dark green hair.}  
  
Hachi: snatches Yuki's phone away to check it over It's ON already, Yuki!! LOOK!! points to a switch, stating "on"  
  
Yuki: Oh, well, better get on with the announcements!! -  
  
{Pwoof!!}  
  
Hachi: Would people stop pwoofing in all the time??  
  
Kagome: steps into spotlight number three I'm insulted, Hachi. Yuki didn't say that to YOU when YOU pwoofed in.  
  
{Pwoof!!}  
  
Yuki: T.T()  
  
Shippo: Kagomeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! jumps into Kagome's arms  
  
{Pwoof!!}  
  
{Ka-boom!!}  
  
Inu: Get back here you runt!!!  
  
Yuki: Er...  
  
Hachi: Refresh my memory here. Isn't InuYasha DEAD???  
  
Yuki: Yeah...  
  
{Pwoof!}  
  
Kurama: Am I allowed in?  
  
Hachi: STOP PWOOFING!!  
  
Yuki: KURAMA!!!! -  
  
{Yuki launches herself into Kurama's chest}  
  
Kagome: Hey!! I thought it was a KK pairing!!  
  
Yuki: Oh...yea...shrugs S'aiight...I'll just kill you off...  
  
Kagome: O.O WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hachi: flips through script Yuki!! It doesn't fit the story!! And get off our leading male!!  
  
Kurama: Technically, I'm not YOUR leading male...you're just BORROWING me...  
  
Hachi: grimaces That didn't sound...right, Kurama.  
  
Yuki: sighs Ahem!! Attention everyone (before someone else pwoofs in)!! There's an announcement I'd like to make!!  
  
{Pwoof!!}  
  
{Pwoof!!}  
  
Yuuske: Heeeyyy...where's the party?????  
  
Kuwabara: LET'S PAARRRTYYY!!!!!!  
  
Hachi: Someone stop the pwoofing effect!!! cough cough It's getting really smoky in here!!  
  
Yuki: As I was saying, I've finally posted some works in my Fictionpress.net account!! My story (either called Analysa Mi Nasagi, or Give Me My Spirit) is uploaded on fp.net under the PN of Rhexi!!  
  
Kagome: Am I in there??  
  
Yuki: shakes head Sorry, Kag. This is all mine—so no copying!!  
  
Hachi: Also, the next story to be updated will be Forgotten Memories on June 12!!  
  
Yuki: For a more detailed updating schedule, check out Yuki's Oh! Oh! Oh! I wanna say it!! I wanna say it!! Review Responses are below!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fanfiction   
  
Wake-Robin: () Welz, I'm lazy AND forgetful... (but not bipolar nor ADD, thank you)  
  
Inudemoness247: Thanks!! - Glad you enjoyed it!!  
  
SavedFromBoredom: - I hope I'll be able to surprise you, whatever it is that you think is coming!!  
  
Flame Fox Enchantress: Aw, thanks a whole bunch!!! -  
  
Silvermoonyoukai: Thanks!!! Heh, I'm working on the chapter length, but...I don't think I can do it...()  
  
IndecisiveFreak: Yea, thanks for the review!!  
  
Kyisha: Hey!! I updated!!!  
  
Koshimaru: Worry not, I will never give up this story!!  
  
Kitty Kitsune: Yea, it's a KK pairing, as for the rest...read and find out!!!! -  
  
Ptbear: Thanks for the review!!   
  
Sorry for the slow update!! Finals, regents, and such can really get a person down!!  
  
Mediaminer   
  
YokosRose: - Thanks for the review!! I'm definitely adding Hiei and the others into this fic (it just won't be the same without Hiei). As for when they're going to get together...well.......  
  
Tbiris: You're hurt?? scratches head Was it something I said?? ()  
  
Reiya Moon: Thanks!!! Glad you're liking this!!  
  
BrokenAngel: () Erm...at least it wasn't so long since the last update, right??  
  
Lovingiris: Aw...I'm so happy that you like this fic!!! - Makes me all happy and gooey!!! Thanks a bunch for telling me!!!!!  
  
TheSorceress: Uhm...that game?? I think I just lost...whines...NO KILLING!!!! NO POKING YUKI WITH STICKS!!! AND I'M TOO LAZY TO DO A CHAPTER A DAY!!!!!!!! But, hey, I'm glad you like this fic so far!!   
  
White Fox612: Thanks!! Glad you like this!!  
  
XXJBxXInuyashaXxJBXx: Aw...I can sympathize...I'm currently swamped with tests...that's why the next update will take a while...at least until school's finally out...  
  
Smilebehappy39: Thanks for the review!! Glad you liked!!!  
  
Princessann: Heh, lol. Glad you like this though!!!

Sailor Sweetie: Thanks for the vote of confidence!! -

Lil Miss Crazy: That was so weird...I was just editing this, and uploading this fic when I received my notification of your review...!! So here the update! ()  
  
Sorry, everyone, for the extended time period!!! () But, unfortunately, the next update won't be for a while too!!  
  
End   
  
Yuki: Thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
Hachi: And please continue to read and review!!!  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
Lots of greets, Yukisora and Hachigatsu


	10. Souta Higurashi

**Chapter** **Nine:** **Souta** **Higurashi**  
  
Kurama lay awake on his bed that night staring, seemingly, at nothing. The silver glow of the moon shone through his open window and caressed his relaxed form lying comfortably on his giant bed. His emerald eyes seemed more golden in this dark night than their usual forest-green.  
  
What do you make of Koenma's new assignment? Youko's voice penetrated throughout the far recess of Shuuichi's mind.  
  
I don't know WHAT to think. Shuuichi closed his eyes and entered the mind link that he shared with the legendary Makai thief.  
  
The two floated in a mist of crimson. Youko Kurama, a kitsune with a five silver tail and long silky gray-white hair, laid down on mid-air as Shuuichi Minamino appeared into their mind realm.  
  
Golden eyes gleamed with an internal light, as they rested on the redheaded teen. The emerald spheres, in return, flashed.  
  
There's something wrong with the way Koenma gave the report. Shuuichi stated, sitting on the air and resting a fist by his chin. It was...in pieces, like parts of the information was missing.   
  
Or deliberately kept from us. Youko nodded his agreement.  
  
**Flashback**   
  
"Apparently, an S-classed youkai had somehow managed to slip past the barrier without damaging it. Had we not been monitoring the youki level in the Nigenkai, we'd never have discovered its appearance."  
  
"S-class? In the Nigenkai?" Kuwabara repeated, seemingly shell- shocked. It's not surprising, really. Aside from Sensui, this tentai had never battled a youkai in the S-class level. And that experience didn't end up so well for Kuwabara, did it? His small dark eyes squinted, as he imagined all the damage this demon could do. "Here?"  
  
Hiei grunted and stated in that deep, mocking tone of his. "That is what he said, baka."  
  
"How did that demon manage to pass the barrier between the worlds without damaging it?" Kurama asked, as Kuwabara started for the Fire demon.  
  
"We're looking into it." Koenma sighed. "We're telling you this now, because the Ancients of the Realms seem to think it wise. Look out for any strange readings and contact us immediately."  
  
**End** **Flashback**   
  
It was very subtle, but the hints are there... Shuuichi frowned. And since when have the Ancients bothered with some demon passing? That entire saga with Sensui, with the three rulers of Makai...all those S-class demons and not a hint from those Ancients.   
  
Youko nodded, his eyes thoughtful. I'd almost forgotten that they existed. No one knows who they are, what they do, and just how powerful they are. As far as I'm concerned, no one's seen the entire council. Even Koenma's only seen his father, Enma Daioh.  
  
So...what is so important with THIS situation that has them caring now?

---

Kagome cheered, as Souta kicked yet another goal. The supporters of the Chiihos screamed their approval and stomped their feet in anticipation as the players rounded off again.  
  
Everyone held onto his or her breath, as the guest team's captain brought the ball closer and closer to the Chiihos' goal. Kagome watched, as he kicked the ball straight for a goal. For a moment, it looked as though the ball was a shoot-in, until—  
  
Gloved hands reached into the air and snatched the flying ball from the air. Kudosai clutched the ball down to his middle, dropping to the ground, and rolling outside the goal line.  
  
The supporters all cheered, as the referees blew their whistles, signaling that time's up. Kudosai's teammates all ran to the boy and patted his back, Souta being the foremost.  
  
Kagome smiled at the happy glow in her brother's eyes at successfully winning a game. Mrs. Higurashi beamed the proud look of a parent, as she clasped her hands before her. "That was a wonderful game! Souta was amazing! EVERYONE was amazing!!"  
  
Kagome waved when Souta's searching eyes caught her beaming ones. He waved at his sister happily and motioned for them to come. Kagome grabbed her mother's arm and started dragging them down the bleachers.  
  
"Souta!" Mrs. Higurashi cried, hugging him to her. "You were WONDERFUL!"  
  
Souta, naturally, blushed and tried to push his mother away. "Momma..." he said, "It was just a game." But his eyes shone with appreciation all the same.  
  
"But you were absolutely AMAZING!" Mrs. Higurashi gushed with all the maternal pride in her being. Kagome laughed at her brother's imitation of a beet, as he looked at his surrounding friends.  
  
"Stop, momma, you're embarrassing him."  
  
Souta sent her a grateful smile, as their mother finally released him from her grasp. They started for home, as Souta started about his game all over. Mrs. Higurashi beamed at her son, as they stopped before the Shinto Shrine. Kagome headed back to her room, as Mrs. Higurashi ushered Souta to take a bath.  
  
Their grandfather came out of his room when he heard the familiar clamoring of his grandchildren. "Kagome!" he greeted, holding a roll of scrolls in his left hand. "How was the game?"  
  
"Souta and the team was absolutely ASTOUNDING, Jii-san," she replied, hugging him quickly, before starting up for her room. "Souta's downstairs." Her grandfather nodded, before heading to find Souta for his more detailed accounts of the game.  
  
Entering her room, Kagome headed over to her closet and started to change.

---

Kagome wore her personal outfit, as an Ancient of the Worlds. It was a miko garb of pure black. On the back of the garb, starting from her shoulder blades all the way to the front of her waist, was a flaming phoenix embroidered in gold. A chain of gold was clasped about her neck, a chain as small and as light, as water drops. Her hair was tied back simply in bands of gold to match the trimming of her haori and hakama.  
  
Whenever she moved, her outfit would glimmer a sprinkling of gold. Her eyes grew navy blue, as she opened the portal to Reikai. Enma, the Ruler of Reikai had called for the meeting of Ancients, in his personal quarters, in his Kingdom, in Reikai.  
  
She stepped through the dark voice and emerged in the white and pink sky of Reikai with their fluffy pink clouds. The gates of crimson red surrounded the golden palace of Enma Daioh. A communicator was by the side gates, awaiting for someone to press. Kagome stared at the box for a moment, before placing her fingertips on the wall. Blue-white light shimmered on her fingers, before passing through smoothly through the wall. Before long, the Ancient had passed through the gate and appeared before Enma's front court.  
  
A servant was on the other side already. She bowed low when Kagome appeared out of the wall. She didn't show any form of surprise at Kagome's choice of entrance. "This way, my Lady."  
  
Kagome followed the Death Deity through the entrance hall and into Enma's personal quarters. Tassels of pure gold hung on the walls, heavy as the precious mineral. The white marble floor gleamed meticulously, as the two figures passed through yet another set of doors.  
  
"My Lady," the servant bowed, showing Kagome into the large room Enma had prepared for the meeting of the top Ancient of each Realm.  
  
Kagome swept into the room with none of her usual innocence. A strand of her power was released from her center, allowing enough air currents to gently whisk her hair and clothes in slight flutters of movements.  
  
The rest of the Council was already in the room, awaiting her presence. "Point for entrance, as usual, Kagome." Enma stated as she settled onto her seat. "Though, I really wish you and Sess would just use my doors the normal way..."  
  
"Hn." Sesshoumaru stated, cutting through Enma's greetings rather effectively. He was dressed in his usual outfit of red and white. Though now, his armor seemed to have tripled in the numbers of spikes throughout his arms and chest. A magnificent dog of pure silver was embedded into the front of the armor, ensuring his status as Ancient of Makai.  
  
Enma scowled at the him. "I must say, Sesshoumaru, I never suspected one such as yourself to be even considered to be rud—"  
  
"You're straying off topic."  
  
Kagome sighed. "On with this meeting then."  
  
"There is no trace of her anywhere in the Makai," Sesshoumaru started, frowning. "So I am assuming that she is in one of your realms. More likely, in the Nigenkai."  
  
Enma's humorous nature disappeared, when he heard the genuine concern from the Taiyoukai before him. When Enma had first met Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands through Kagome, he'd thought the inu youkai to be incapable of feeling anything, much less one to be trusted. But as the years bore on, Enma realized that Sesshoumaru hid his emotions behind his barriers and shields. And that once you've gained the inu's friendship, you can trust him with your life.  
  
"There has been no trace at all of Rin's aura, in the Reikai." Enma sighed.  
  
"But there HAS been extra demonic activity, in the Nigenkai." Kagome nodded at Enma. "I, myself, had sensed it, just in Tokyo several weeks past. However, when I sensed it, it did not AT ALL feel like Rin."  
  
"The only thing we know for sure is that it is an S-class youkai, running about in the Nigenkai." Enma twiddled with his sleeves, as he stared at the brooding youkai. "Rin is a Shadow demoness. She can alter her image at will and NO ONE is more able to go into hiding than her."  
  
"And with her power and resources," Sesshoumaru's golden eyes flashed. "She could travel all over the Nigenkai—to Italy, France, Timbuktu, Australia, the Americas—before anyone can detect her."  
  
"We haven't established that it really IS Rin yet." Kagome said, leaning forward. "It could be some random S-class demon."  
  
"How would they have passed through the barrier without damaging it?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I already had my son send his detectives out on the alert." Enma's eyes grew worried. "And I've had the Reikai Team out, as well. Though, the chances of them besting an Ancient are very low..."  
  
"And I've informed Shippo." Kagome stated reluctantly. "I know that he'd want to help out. Especially since, he too, is an Ancient of Nigenkai. And you know, Sess, that Shippo's brand of kitsune magic WOULD be of use."  
  
Kagome's eyes closed. Images of the nightmares she'd been having returned to her full force. "In the meantime, I've got to return to the Nigenkai to keep an order of things. Something is happening to the three worlds and we still don't know what."

_ ---_

__

_ "Souta...?" Kagome murmured quietly. Her eyes searched, but she could find nothing, until...  
  
A light started at the top of this place. Kagome couldn't tell what shape this place was, for it was all just darkness and more darkness. Her eyes were drawn to the single spot of white inside this dark abyss. Kagome watched, as her brother floated down from the top.  
  
"Kagome." He muttered tonelessly. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Souta!" Kagome ran toward him. Her hands were about to reach for his shoulders when he shimmered away, like an illusion disappearing.  
  
"Why, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome whirled around and found him standing in the area that she was standing in before. "Souta?" She took two steps forward and stopped.  
  
Suddenly, he appeared before her. Kagome gasped and backed away from him. Those eyes, those hateful eyes were not her baby brother's! Instead of his innocent blue-gray eyes, in them was the raging hotness of golden-red.  
  
"Souta?"  
  
"You've failed me, Kagome," her baby brother continued. He took a step forward, toward her. Frightened from this, Kagome turned and ran from him, only to smack against another of him.  
  
"Why? Why leave me alone in the darkness? Why leave me alone to fear?" Thousands of Souta appeared from thin air, advancing on her, on Kagome.  
  
"Wh-what happened to you Souta?"  
  
"You left, Kagome. Left me to the darkness—all alone. Why?"  
  
"I...Souta, please..."  
  
A sudden voice rang through the darkness. "Saddened by your brother, Kagome? Aw, isn't that too bad?" All the Souta surrounding her stopped and turned towards the top. They all merged back to one Souta and flew towards the top.  
  
"Souta!! Souta!!"  
  
"It's too late now, Kagome. You should have been there for him. He thinks of me as his Nee-chan now."  
  
And slowly, the last speck of her brother was gone. Kagome trembled and settled down onto the darkened ground. Several fluttering petals of a white rose appeared, surrounding Kagome.  
  
White roses...  
  
...the flowers you give to the dead._

---

With a cry, Kagome bolted out of her bed. Sweat poured down her face, as she glanced around her room. The moonlight from the sky seeped through her curtains, illuminating her room with a strange, eerie glow. Never had she thought of moonlight as strange and eerie.  
  
Slowly, she got out of the bed and crept into her brother's room. "Souta...?" Kagome whispered when she heard a whisper of fabric ahead of her. Her eyes widened, when she caught a figure in black sneak out of the house.  
  
"Souta?" Kagome whispered again.  
  
Worried, and even more apprehensive, Kagome slipped after him. Souta dashed through the streets of Tokyo with the stealth and ease of a thief, never making any sounds. Kagome followed behind him, careful to mask her aura and scent.  
  
Countless alleyways blurred behind her, as they finally rounded on a dark area, surrounded by nothing, but a large dump. Why would her younger brother come here, of all places?  
  
Souta stopped before a brick wall. Kagome quickly ducked, as she watched her brother's eyes sweep around the area. Finally, he turned back to the wall and gently placed his fingertips onto the wall. Instantly, a pool of black liquid rose from out of the wall and started surrounding her younger brother.  
  
"Souta...!" Kagome cried, recognizing the dark shadows that rose from the ground, imprisoning her younger brother away from her grasp. "No!! This can't be happening! Souta!"  
  
It was then that Souta looked up at Kagome. Dulled eyes turned towards her, questioning, wondering.  
  
"Souta!! Get away from there!" She dashed right up to the shadows and spiked up her purification powers. Her masked aura flared to life. The air turned murky and oxygen seemed overrated, as Kagome stepped into the puddle of complete darkness. She will not allow it.  
  
Souta is NOT going to leave her, as he did in her dream.  
  
And yet, no sparkle of recognition lit in her baby brother's eyes.

---

Any and all youkai within the Nigenkai felt the sudden spike of energy. Youkai close to Kagome's area fled the opposite direction, fearing for their lives. Anyone on the world, with even a drop of spiritual senses in them, stopped whatever they were doing and paid heed.  
  
Even though they themselves have never even known of it, their subconscious told them that something was happening. It was something so important that the world, as they know it, might depend on it. They may not know it, but their subconscious was telling them that their Ancient, the person who's been protecting their realm ever since it's creation, is currently calling to them.  
  
Deep in the city of Tokyo, the Spirit Detectives working for the Prince of Reikai bolted out of their slumber when they sensed the tremendous amount of ki erupting throughout the air. Yuuske automatically jumped from his window and onto the streets, following his senses purely. Hiei's eyes snapped open and a second later, his presence was flitted away from the tree he had been residing in. Kurama quickly left the house via his house porch and disappeared as well. Even Kuwabara was up and running.  
  
The four tentai streaked through the streets of Tokyo. Each used a different road, coming from a different place. But the destination that they're all heading towards was the same.  
  
Kagome.

---

In another area, a bit farther off from the detectives, a Kitsune youkai opened a portal. His entire family was awake, as even their youngest member, Chidori, had sensed the ki. Immediately, the kitsune family recognized their Kagome. And they also realized that she was in distress.  
  
Shippo smiled at his worried mate and stepped through the portal. The moment the hole in space closed, he saw his destination. What he saw made his heart thump an extra thump and caused fear to course through his body. Quickly, not wasting anytime, he started dashed through the space in the portal.

---

Kagome took another step towards Souta. "Souta!!" she cried desperately. Why won't her brother answer her calls? "Souta!! Please, you've got to snap out of it!"  
  
She won't allow it to happen. Not to Souta. Not to her baby brother!!  
  
Her powers increased, pushing at the liquid to back off. She created a clear enough path for her to walk on and so she started to run. And yet, the moment she took a step forward, the liquid seemed to slide past her barrier, flooding back around her. She watched in complete desperation, as Souta sank deeper into the pool of darkness. How? How do you keep shadows away?  
  
Fear clogged her and her vision turned hazy.  
  
"Souta!" she cried desperately, as the shadows slid higher up her brother's body, covering his chins. They clung to his skin, crawling higher and higher until...  
  
"Souta!!"  
  
The liquid slid in through any opening. Through his ears, his eyes, his nose, his mouth. Kagome could only stare in horror, as her brother was slowly consumed by the darkness surrounding them both. Kagome stared, as new emotions started flickering across Souta's eyes.  
  
"N-no...!!"  
  
Why is she so helpless? Throughout the centuries, she'd fought and won countless battles. She'd defeated opponents, who were virtually "unbeatable." Yet, this time, she's helpless. Why is it that the first time she fails, she has to fail her beloved brother??  
  
Souta turned his head towards the sky and sneered. "Another time, sister," he hissed. And with a cloud of darkness, he disappeared.  
  
All the shadows and liquid surrounding him followed. Kagome stumbled a few steps forward, shocked by the sudden disappearance. She ran forward, where her brother had been a few moments before.  
  
"A nightmare," Kagome declared, slapping herself. "Come on, wake up!! Wake up!! Get out of this nightmare!!"  
  
A portal opened in front of her and Kagome stared as her adoptive son appeared. Shippo's emerald eyes shone with worry, as he stooped before his mother. "Kaa-san...?"  
  
What's Shippo doing inside her nightmare? Usually, it was only her and Souta, with the exception of last time...  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered. All the ki she'd released started returning into her body. The ones she'd burned were forever gone, but the rest of the ki...  
  
"Souta..." Kagome murmured, before collapsing into Shippo's embrace.

---

Youko's silver hair shone in the moonlight as he dashed from one rooftop to the next. His golden eyes glinted when he sensed the sudden change of ki in the air. They were returning to their owner.  
  
He sped faster, wondering, speculating, who it might be that had released such power. Was it somehow connected to the assignment that Koenma had given them?  
  
He felt that the other detectives were each closing in. In another few minutes, and they'd be searching, hunting, together. He caught sight of Hiei up ahead, along with Yuuske down in the streets. Moving so quickly, each were no more than a blur and unseen by normal human eyes.  
  
Finally, they arrived at a dumpster. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, since trash was usually thrown in a messy pile. Nothing suggested that a battle might have occurred here, but for the strange tinge in the air. Even a normal human could have sensed it, as the air had an electrical charge to it, somewhat like the effects of a thunderstorm.  
  
Hiei sniffed the air a few times, trying to locate a scent that didn't belong. He growled in frustration, however, when he caught nothing.  
  
"It's strange," Youko agreed, stepping towards his comrades. "I can't smell anything out of the ordinary either."  
  
"Magic?" Yuuske suggested, looking around.  
  
Kuwabara arrived, and stopped before the group. "Did you guys feel that blast of power?"  
  
"No, Kuwabara," Yuuske snapped. "We all love to hang out in dumpsters in the middle of the night!!"  
  
Kurama tuned them out and concentrated on the area. Magic? Kitsune magic?  
  
**Vocabulary  
**  
Makai: Demonic Realm  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Youki: Demonic energy  
  
Nigenkai: Human Realm  
  
Sensui: Character from the YYH series. He was an ex-tentai of Reikai, searching to kill all humans in the Nigenkai, and to destroy the barrier between the worlds to get to Makai.  
  
Tentai: detective  
  
Baka: idiot  
  
Jii-san: Grandfather  
  
Miko: priestess  
  
Haori: Top portion of a garb  
  
Hakama: Lower portion of a garb  
  
Reikai: Spiritual Realm  
  
Taiyoukai: Great Demon or Demonic Lord  
  
Inu: dog  
  
Nee-chan: sister  
  
Ki: energy  
  
Kaa-san: mother  
  
**Author's** **Corner**  
  
{Yuki's bedroom had turned into the stage production of the Little Muse Down the Lane. Bright lights the color of the rainbow danced throughout the room, and finally all concentrated on the single person in the middle of Yuki's bed.}  
  
Hachi: {dressed in a white Elvis suite} The party has arrrrrrrriiiiiveeeeeddddd!!!!!!!  
  
Kag: {blinks} OMG...!  
  
Yuuske: {slurs} Izzat Elvis onza top 'pada byootiful bed?  
  
Keiko: Yuuske!! {bonks} How much sake did you drink??  
  
Botan: {stares at the heap of wasted soul on the feet of Keiko} Er...Ko? I don't think he's gonna answer sometime soon...  
  
Kurama: {munches} Where's Yuki anyways?  
  
Kuwabara: I heard she went out to watch a movie with some friends... Hey! I love this song! {starts doing the robot dance}  
  
Kag: {stares}  
  
Hachi: {Flips back hair} Thank yew! Thank yew verimuch!! Now, I want everyone here to have some fun while Yuki's away. I'd call in for the rest of the Inu Gang, 'cept I can't reach them. So I left a message in Sess's cell.  
  
Yuuske: Aw...shucks...dozzat meeeeeaaannzzzat we'rrrree...  
  
Botan: {hauls Yuuske into Yuki's beanbag} Damn, Yuuske, you're wasted.  
  
Yuuske: 'm nnnoot....  
  
Hachi: Anyway, so while Yuki's away, her house is all mine, her stuff is all mine, and this corner is ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!! Chocolate, everyone, chocolate!!!!! {throws chocolate throughout the air} My party's gonna go down in history!!  
  
{The front door opens, and thunderclouds starts entering the house, raining down on Yuki's floor}  
  
Hachi: Hey! Who let the storm blow in...in....  
  
{Yuki, with thunderclouds over her head, enters. Sparks of taikou energy starts flowing through the room, shocking everyone.}  
  
Yuki: Party?! What's a PARTY doing in the middle of MY room and MY house?! And GET OFF MY BED!!!!!!  
  
Hachi: Yoweee!!!! How'd you find out??  
  
{The rest of the Inu Gang arrives minutes later}  
  
Inu: Hey, I heard from Sess that Yuki's throwing a party?? Eh?? {stares at the rumple of pile that is what's left of Hachi}  
  
{Inu Gang faces off with YuYu Gang, as Yuki, Hachi, and Kagome stands in the center}  
  
All: Who're they??  
  
******Fanfiction **   
  
Wake-Robin: Trust you to do the exact thing that'll drive me to the loony bins...Next time, remind me to "pwoof" you. xP Anyhow, thanks for the compliments and a huge "" to the idea of even updating as fast as you're thinking...  
  
Gopher2806: Thanks a bunch Gopher!! Isn't it annoying how they're always one step ahead or behind one another???  
  
Inudemoness247: Well, I hope this chapter answered some questions!! As for Souta...places finger onto mouth...Shhh, it's a secret...  
  
SavedFromBoredom: It's a talent...! lol. )  
  
Silverstargazing: Yup, it's a cross. And the pairing, thus far, is K/K...  
  
Tsuki Yume: Thanks for the review.  
  
Chinadoll27: () Yea, I get that a lot. I tried to lengthen the chapter this time, but I'm afraid I can't make it much longer than this...I'm a naturally lazy bum...  
  
Sailor-Celestia2: Thanks for the review!!  
  
**Mediaminer **   
  
Kagome15: Thanks for reviewing!! I hope I didn't disappoint!!  
  
Tbiris: Eh? OK then, thanks for the review.  
  
KuramasBlueGurl: Glad that you enjoyed the story thus far!! Thanks for the review!  
  
InsaneAuthoress: Thanks a bunch!!  
  
Na-Na: Glad that you're enjoying this story!  
  
Kikyo Killer: blush Aw, that's mad sweet... Thanks a bunch for the review, and for the compliments!!  
  
Sanura: oO;; Aw, that jus hit me right here!! thumps chest I'm so glad you're enjoying this fanfiction so far!!  
  
Sm: Thanks a bunch for the review!!  
  
**End **  
  
Yuki: Thanks for all the reviews!!!  
  
Hachi: And we hope you'd all continue to read and review!!!  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
Lots of greets, Yukisora and Hachigatsu  
  
**Edited** **by:** Wake-Robin **Last** **Checked:** July 11, 2004


	11. New Assignment

**Chapter Ten: New Assignments**  
  
Kurama walked into Teach Misa's class on Monday, the following week. He spotted Toya and Ami and headed straight for their table.  
  
"Hello," he greeted, as he placed his things under the table.  
  
Ever since Kurama had started this class, he'd been sitting with Kagome, Toya, and Ami. Now, none of them could find any reason why this cannot continue.  
  
"Hiya, Shuuichi-kun!!" Ami greeted, leaning forward and giving him a sound smack on the cheek. "Have you seen Kagome-chan today? She wasn't in math class."  
  
Kurama frowned. "No, no I haven't."  
  
"Hm," Ami sighed. "I'd thought that she might have just decided to cut math—Kami knows how boring it is. But, if she misses Teach Misa's class, then I'm guessing she's probably not in today..." _Which is weird,_ Ami added, _since we're supposed to hang...  
_  
Toya was about to join in the conversation, when Teach Misa entered.  
  
"Class," she said, calling to their attention automatically. She stood behind her desk with her hands clasped together, in the fashion that she does whenever she has good news for the class. "We have a new member joining our class today. Everyone, please welcome Suzumi Sinhari!"  
  
Kurama's eyes widened in momentary horror, as Suzumi walked into the classroom with a bright smile. Immediately, her eyes landed on him and her smile widened even more. The class gave a scattered muttering, before returning to their work.  
  
"Shuuichi-san!!" Suzumi greeted, sitting on Kagome's vacated seat. "What a surprise!!"  
  
Yes, a horribly unpleasant surprise, Kurama thought, while he smiled tightly at her. Toya was snickering quietly to himself, while Ami was throwing him sympathetic looks.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Kurama turned his attention to the watercolors before him. Time to immerse himself so deeply into his works, no one would be able to penetrate his barrier—not even Suzumi Sinhari.  
  
---  
  
Kurama left his classroom when the final bell rung. He headed straight for the front entrance, where he'd be making a direct trip to Kagome Higurashi's home. He was absolutely fascinated that she'd be absent—for the very first time in the entire term—directly after the strange occurrence with that ki the night before. Perhaps it was just coincidence...  
  
...And then again, perhaps not.  
  
His eyes landed on her painting, still in display on the hallway and stopped. Since Youko had kept vigilant the night before, he wasn't around to hound him today with his sarcastic comments.  
  
His eyes trailed over the intricate and immensely detailed painting, once again marveling at the likeliness between the figure in the painting and the kitsune queen in Youko's memory.  
  
_Ashita no Asatte...  
_  
For a while, Kurama had forgotten to investigate how Kagome could possibly know of Youko's mother, who had disappeared from the realms centuries before Kagome Higurashi had been born. With the threat of the youkai currently residing in the Nigenkai and the strange occurrence that had the entire Reikai in an upheaval the night before, Kurama had completely forgotten about this little investigation.  
  
But now...  
  
He stepped out of the school and began his way towards Kagome's home. According to the school's information, she should live in a Shinto Shrine somewhere within...  
  
Kurama stopped before a large shrine in the middle of a quiet, homely neighborhood. His eyes marveled at the serenity of the place. As though to prove to him just how serene, a gentle breeze ruffled through, jingling the bells on the side.  
  
He couldn't imagine the ever-evasive Kagome living in any place outside of a Shrine. Or perhaps, it's because he doesn't know her well enough to assume such a thing.  
  
He walked up the steps and into the main building. Knocking a few times, he waited until he heard slow feet shuffling across the ground. When he saw the shadow of a figure, he automatically took half a step back to give the person some room.  
  
The ancient face of an old man appeared through the door, holding what appears to be a scroll. "Yes?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Shuuichi. He dressed in a white haori and cornflower-blue hakamas. Gray hair tied back with a white band in a style that suggested that all strangers were to be treated in a "no-nonsense" fashion. His dark eyes bore down on the uncomfortable teen.  
  
Shuuichi sensed no major power residing inside the old man, but all the same, he felt as though the old man could see right to his heart, where Youko remained.  
  
"Hello," Kurama bowed, "Would this be the residence of Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
As though all of his suspicions had been confirmed, the old man held his scroll a bit higher. Kurama vaguely wondered what he'd done wrong. "And what are your relations to my granddaughter?"  
  
_Her grandfather?_ Kurama blinked, but gave no more than an aloof expression. "I am a classmate from school, sir. Kagome-san was not in school today, and I have the assignments she missed today."  
  
The elder Higurashi frowned and eyed his uniform up and down. He stared right into Kurama's unblinking emerald eyes once again, before stepping aside. "She's not home right now. But you can leave her assignments here. I'll inform her when she gets back."  
  
Kurama bowed, stepping into the Shrine. The feel of the sacred ground made him slightly uncomfortable, due to the level of youki that his merge with Youko caused. Yet, it was because of this high level of youki that he'd been able to pass through the barrier and into the grounds in the first place without turning into barbecue sauce.  
  
Was it just him or was this Shrine more...holy-like than others were? Was it, because of the Shrine itself? Or its inhabitants?  
  
Kurama placed the assignment and books onto a coffee table in the living room, before turning back to the suspicious eyes of the old man. "Where is Kagome-san, if I may ask?"  
  
"At a friend's." Was all the response that the kitsune got. Any questions that he might have had were brushed off, because he was quickly ushered out of the Shrine. "I'll tell Kagome you came by."  
  
Kurama stood at the foot of the stairs, staring at the closed door of the Shinto Shrine. He had a feeling that this family was not always so suspicious. And if Kagome wasn't home today, then where had she been? Why was the old man so protective of his granddaughter?  
  
Again, his thoughts strayed to Kagome's famed painting and to the events of the night before. After the meeting with Kagome's grandfather, he just knew that Kagome Higurashi had to have a connection with the situation at hand. But now the question is, what is her connection?  
  
Perhaps the time has come to ask Koenma some questions...  
  
---  
  
Shippo sat by the edge of his kaa-san's bed, as he watched sweat pour down his mother's forehead. She was twisting and turning on the bed, tangling the white cotton sheets around her until she was trapped in her own spinning.  
  
"N-no..." she muttered to herself. "I won't let you...not Souta...no..."  
  
Shippo frowned, and leaned forward to wipe the sweat off his mother's face. Her eyes snapped open immediately and her hand clasped onto his own in a grip that Shippo was certain left a bruise. He could feel herself starting to build up her power, and realize that she's still dreaming.  
  
"Kaa-san," Shippo whispered, trying to pry her hands off his own. "It's me, Shippo. I'm not going to even THINK of taking Uncle Souta away from you."  
  
Hearing this, Kagome blinked. Her eyes lost some of their white glow, and returned to their normal blue-gray. "Shippo?"  
  
"Kaa-san," Shippo leaned forward and helped her sit up. "You've been asleep for the whole day."  
  
"Souta...?"  
  
The kitsune lowered his eyes. "We don't know where Uncle Souta might have gone."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and leaned back onto her pillow. So it hadn't been a dream. She had really lost her brother to a large mass of shadows. She had really failed her baby brother.  
  
"What happened, while I was asleep?"  
  
Shippo held his mother's hand in his own and stared at her covered eyes. "I contacted Enma and Sess. They're both sending out teams to search for Uncle Souta right now, in both Reikai and Makai. Since you were asleep, I took over for the search in the Nigenkai. Enma-san is thinking of letting his son send out his Reikai Tentai to search for Uncle Souta, as well. But he's not going to do that until he has your permission, since Uncle Souta is a direct family member of a top Ancient."  
  
"Searching for Souta is a top priority," Kagome stated, looking into her adoptive son's eyes. "I'll let my identity known, if it means we'll find Souta—and Rin."  
  
"Hai, Kaa-san," Shippo brushed a few strands of hair away from her forehead. He knew that's what she would have said, but Enma had insisted. Shippo sighed. "Kagome kaa-san..." the kitsune bowed his head to his surrogate mother. His eyes turned shameful, as he turned his emerald gaze away from one of the people, who'd saved him when he was but a cub. The person who'd cared for him, as though he was her own. "Gomen nasai."  
  
Kagome swallowed. It occurred to her that her baby cub might be suffering just as much as she had. And she could only imagine the kind of panic her mother and grandfather must be in right now. "Does momma and Jii- san..."  
  
"Yes," Souta bowed lower. "I contacted both sofu-san and sobo-san the moment I brought you home." He swallowed. "I didn't give them the details, kaa-san...I thought that you might..."  
  
"Thank you, Shippo." Kagome smiled, as tears rushed to her eyes. All the anxiety, the fears, and the worry she'd been harboring over her baby brother wasn't wrong. They weren't just nightmares. Now her entire family is suffering, because she hadn't been careful enough. Hadn't the years taught her to trust her instincts? Where had her experience fled?  
  
Shippo hugged her tightly, as tears coursed down his adoptive mother's cheeks. Kagome held nothing back, as she finally cried. She cried for her brother. Cried for her mother, for her grandfather, for Shippo. She cried for anyone, who had been affected by Souta.  
  
She cried for herself.  
  
---  
  
Shippo brought Kagome back over to the Higurashi Shrine. Mrs.Higurashi had almost thrown a casket when she saw her daughter carried in like this. Had Shippo not managed to quiet her in time, she would have woken a much-needed rest from Kagome. And, knowing his mother as he did, he knew that Kagome wouldn't have been able to rest until she had explained everything.  
  
And he didn't want his mother to experience everything all over again until she's more up for it.  
  
"She's been asleep ever since the incident...?" Sesshoumaru trailed off. He watched his friend and equal fret in her sleep. He watched as she threw the covers off her in an attempt to slay the monsters of her dreams. Gently, he covered her a bit more firmly with the blanket.  
  
"No," Shippo sighed. "She woke up once, blamed herself, and cried herself back to sleep."  
  
"She would." Sesshoumaru's troubled golden eyes bore down on Kagome's hidden ones. How had she managed to live all these centuries and still kept that pure heart of hers? Was it a requirement to be the Protectress of the Shikon no Tama?  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," Shippo frowned. "You realize that whoever is behind this seems to be after the top Ancient of each realm?"  
  
"Of course." The Makai Ancient had gotten that idea the moment he had heard of what had happened to Kagome and Souta. With Rin taken from himself and Souta taken from Kagome, the only Ancient that has not been affected was Enma.  
  
"Enma already knows of the possibilities," Sesshoumaru stated, turning away from his friend. "He has put on extra guards onto the Reikai defenses." He looked into the kit that Kagome had adopted. The kit that has attained the status as an Ancient over the years. His eyes, then, trailed back to the woman, who had once again thrown off her covers. In fact, she'd managed to burn a hole through it. "Be on the alert, kit."  
  
Shippo seemed somewhat insulted by this. "You need not remind me of this, Sesshoumaru-sama," he stated with just a hint of arrogance. "And worry not, I will keep an eye on my mother."  
  
---  
  
Kurama and the rest of the detectives arrived to Koenma's office in the usual manner—following Botan.  
  
"Quiet, all of you," Koenma snapped, after he sent Botan and George out of the room. He breathed. "There has been information from the upstairs. It seems that the Council has decided that you four may know, as you have a slight chance of assisting."  
  
Yuuske opened his mouth for the usual bantering with his infant boss, but stopped when Koenma sent him a look, a look he'd never seen before.  
  
"First of all," Koenma continued, "You're assignment has been changed. The search for the S-class demon has been turned over to the Reikai Team—let me finish!" He snapped, when, again, they made noises as though to interrupt again. "Do all of you know of the Ancients of the Realms?"  
  
"Eh?" Yuuske asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Ancients?" Kuwabara repeated, showing the same, confused look. "Who are they?"  
  
"They are the people, who, in actuality, control each Realm." Hiei stated. "The Nigenkai, Reikai, Makai, each realm is subjected to at least one Ancient. The Ancients, in turn, protect each realm."  
  
"That's correct," Koenma said. "The Ancients are the people who had either been there, or assisted in the creation of the three Realms. As you might have known or not, the Reikai, Nigenkai, and Makai used to be one single realm. The realm consisted of humans, demons, and spirits all in one realm. Humans were considered inferior to demons and were hunted down due to their weaker states. There were humans back then, who had possessed spiritual energy. Those strong enough were considered priests or priestesses.  
  
"But all that changed when my father, Enma, and the—back then—Demonic Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru, and the Protectress of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome Higurashi," Kurama's eyes widened when he heard the familiar name. "Organized and separated the one realm into three realms. They erected the barrier that stands between the Makai and Nigenkai, so that youkai are unable to kill humans.  
  
"Those who had helped create the three worlds became known as the Council of the Ancients. No one, but the Ancients know how many members there are all together. And, before tonight, I had known no Ancient, but for my father. But we do know that there is one 'Top Ancient' for each realm. My father is the Ancient of Reikai, Lord Sesshoumaru is the Ancient of Makai, and Lady Kagome Higurashi is the Ancient of Nigenkai."  
  
_No way!_ Youko cried out into Shuuichi's mind. _Are you serious?_  
  
"So what do they want now?" Yuuske asked.  
  
"Not long past, Lord Sesshoumaru's adoptive-daughter, Rin-sama, had disappeared, it seems, from all of the three Realms. And just recently, the brother of Kagome-sama had been taken from her. Kagome-sama had allowed her identity to be known if it meant that her brother be saved, and Lord Sesshoumaru had agreed as well."  
  
"The Ancients have an idea that the enemy seems to be targeting the Top Ancient of each Realm, as no one else had reported any disappearances. Lord Sesshoumaru has no close relations except for Lady Rin and Kagome- sama. However, Kagome-sama DOES have a normal, average ningen family."  
  
"And you want us to protect her family." Kurama finished.  
  
"Yes, in case the enemy decides to take everyone close to the Ancients, we must protect them at all costs." Koenma's gaze bore down onto them. "This mission is not as trivial as the Sensui saga, nor like the mission with the three rulers of Makai. The Ancients have been here for Centuries. Since before time as we know it. They are more powerful than any of us could ever IMAGINE.  
  
"Whoever it is, that is able to take their loved ones away from them right before their noses, is not going to be like any opponent you've ever met. DO NOT take lightly of this mission."  
  
"I didn't think of it." Yuuske stated.  
  
"Either way, all we have to do is to bodyguard some ningens." Kuwabara stated. "And if the Ancients are as strong as you say, then this Kagome Higurashi could help when the time comes for us to fight the enemy—so what could go wrong?"  
  
"Famous last words," Kurama murmured, as he watched his friend's confident expression.  
  
"Furthermore," Koenma continued, as though his team had not said a word. "Due to my obvious relations to my father, I've been put under a protective right. None of you will see me for a while, so any information or help, you'll have to search on your own. I've given you all access to the Reikai Library. Any questions?"  
  
"Where does this girl's family live?" Hiei asked.  
  
"In the Shinto Shrine down in..."  
  
"I know where she lives." Kurama said. "I've been to her home."  
  
All of them turned to stare at Kurama. "What?" Yuuske asked.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi is a classmate of mine in my school," Kurama said. "I know her home."  
  
"Well then," Obviously flustered, Koenma breathed. "Anything else?"  
  
We should go check her family out tonight. Youko stated. If she is an Ancient, then no doubt that her family should know of this—and the Realms—already. Kagome, in turn, should know of the turn of event.  
  
Yes.  
  
"One last thing," Koenma added, "No one, but you, knows of this. No one—not even Botan and Keiko—could learn of this, understand?"  
  
"Yea, yea," Yuuske waved a dismissive hand toward his boss. "Is that it? I think we should really scout this family, if we're to protect them. By the way, do they know of the protection?"  
  
"You may tell them." Koenma stood. "Yuuske, all of you..."  
  
They had never heard their boss so apprehensive when he stated, "Good luck."  
  
---  
  
"You again!" The grandfather of Kagome stated when he caught sight of Kurama. "What do you want?"  
  
"Father," a woman's voice called from inside the house. "Who is it?"  
  
A few moments later, the unmistakable face of Kagome's mother appeared behind the old man. "Hello," she greeted. She did not scream or cast suspicion upon them, but she did not smile either. "Please excuse my father. He has been through much today. Is there something we can help you with?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Higurashi," Kurama stepped forward. "I am a classmate of Kagome's from school. There are some matters that we ask for Kagome-sama's audience, and you and senior Higurashi."  
  
"If this has anything to do with Kagome's absence," Mrs. Higurashi began.  
  
"No, no," Yuuske stepped forward now. "It's not that. This is something of an utmost importance. We really need to speak to Kagome-sama."  
  
If the mother and grandfather of Kagome noted how strange it was for these teenagers to be calling their Kagome "sama," they did not remark upon it. Finally, Mrs. Higurashi allowed them into the house, though Mr. Higurashi continued to stare at them in suspicion.  
  
"I'll go see if Kagome's well enough for an audience." Mrs. Higurashi stated. "If she isn't, I must ask you all to leave her be."  
  
"Of course," Kurama bowed. Kagome's ill? Didn't the grandfather just say that she was over at a friend's earlier that afternoon?  
  
---  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, Shippo," Mrs. Higurashi entered Kagome's room in light footsteps. "There are a group of teens downstairs seeking for Kagome's presence."  
  
"Tell them to leave," Sesshoumaru stated immediately. "Kagome needs her rest."  
  
"I sense energy from them," Mrs. Higurashi added. "And they states that they have important matters, but I..."  
  
"Of course, sobo-san," Shippo stood. He glanced over at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, please watch over my mother."  
  
A single brow rose, in an expression that clearly stated, "Need you ask?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."  
  
---  
  
The tentai all snapped to the alert, when the heard the footsteps come down the steps. "My daughter is not well enough to come down," Mrs. Higurashi stated. "This is her—cousin, Shippo." Shippo regarded them with a nod.  
  
"Ahm."  
  
Kurama didn't know how he should go about this. He had seriously expected Kagome to be present when they told the Higurashi family that they were their newly appointed bodyguards. Now that she isn't, he wasn't sure where to begin. From his friend's awkward expressions, they were facing the same problems.  
  
"Well," Kurama finally stated. "I must assume that you know of what is going on." He noticed that Shippo's emerald eyes narrowed even more, as he studied each of them.  
  
"Reikai members?" he asked suddenly, shocking everyone in the room.  
  
"Oh, good," Yuuske sighed with relief. "You really DO know what is going on. Then the only thing is, Koenma has asked us to guard over the Higurashi family. We are members of the Reikai tentai. I'm Yuuske Urameshi, this is Kurama, that guy over there is Hiei, and this is Kuwabara Kazuma."  
  
"Reikai tentai?" Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "You mean that realm where all the dead people go to?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"How do I know if you really are tentai?" Shippo asked. "Where are your verifications?"  
  
It was a good thing that Koenma thought of this, Kurama thought, as he took out a sign from the Prince of Reikai. Shippo held a hand over the sign and a green light appeared before the paper.  
  
Kitsune magic?  
  
"Is Kagome a part of this protection right?" Shippo asked, his eyes narrowing. His mother would blow a fuse if she realized that the son of Enma wants to put her under protection.  
  
"Just her family." Hiei stated.  
  
"Then that's two for each," Shippo sighed. "The only two major member of Kagome's family is her mother and grandfather." What's left, anyways, he added silently  
  
"What about you?" Yuuske asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me." Shippo stood. "Is that everything?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." He started for the steps, only to stop a moment later. "Thank Koenma for me, by the way." Then, without further adieu, he headed back up the steps, leaving a very confused Mrs. Higurashi, Mr. Higurashi, and a somewhat befuddled team of tentai.  
  
**_Vocabulary_**  
  
Kami: God or Spiritual Beings  
  
Ki: energy  
  
Kitsune: fox  
  
Ashita no Asatte: Refer to chapter three.  
  
Youkai: demon  
  
Nigenkai: Human realm  
  
Reikai: Spiritual Realm  
  
Haori: top portion of a triditional miko garb  
  
Hakamas: lower portion of a triditional miko garb  
  
Youki: demonic ki  
  
Kaa-san: mother  
  
Makai: Demonic realm  
  
Tentai: detectives  
  
Hai: yes  
  
Gomen nasai: I'm sorry  
  
Jii-san: Grandfather  
  
Sofu-san: Another way of greeting grandfather. I decided against "great- grandfather" since Shippo in my story looks older than Kagome.  
  
Sobo-san: grandmother  
  
Ningen: human  
  
**_IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_**  
Hello everyone. I've recently created a new angelfire homepage, where anyone who wishes could get updated in my current news/announcements (in "blog"), get the spoilers to all my stories (under "spoilers") view my posting schedule (in "schedule"), learn of my most current updates in various sites (under "update") and also get the background information that everyone should know before reading my fanfictions in the first place. (That part of the site is rather wasted, however, since I'm pretty sure everyone should know of the original storyline already. .)  
  
Anyhow, if anyone have any questions or comments, you can also post them in my different pages. At the end of each entry should be a link where you can post your comments. You do NOT have to be an angelfire member to post. ANYONE can post questions/comments in ANY of my different pages. (With the exception on my homepage.)  
  
http:www. angelfire. com/ anime6/ rhexi (remove the spaces when copying and pasting)  
  
(!) Spoilers will be posted as of next update.  
  
**_Fanfiction_**   
  
Wake-Robin: Heh, I consider this to be an extremely fast update.  
  
Ruby Raze: Thanks a lot!!! -  
  
Chinadoll27: {sobs} I tried!! Really, I did!!! But...I can't help it!  
  
Silvermoonyoukai: Thanks, I'm glad you like this story!!!  
  
SavedFromBoredom: Thank you...  
  
Anonymous: Yes, I'm doing a pairing for this. So far, I'm planning on Kag/Kur  
  
I noticed that reviews in 's going down lately. The action for this story is increasing, yet the reviews keep on decreasing. Can someone please tell me what I'm doing wrong?  
  
**_Mediaminer_**   
  
Sm: Hope I didn't disappoint!  
  
Sesshyluvr: I'll try to get the fluff in as quick as possible, but I don't want them to just gaze and one another and just instantly fall in love or something. I find that to be extrememly annoying, no offense to anyone who might author such stories.  
  
Kikyo killer: Yes, you said the magic word. Unfortunately, I'm still as lazy as hell, so I probably didn't update as quickly as you would have liked however...  
  
The sorceress: Ah, yes...the 'Game.' I'd love to play your game...except I think I'd loose within the first day I enter so...() As for my address: I live in the MOOOOON!!!!!!!! Anyways, I'm not going to say anything about any of your guesses, so you'll just have to read to find out!! Heh, and thanks a lot for your suggestions too!!  
  
IOWA CHIC: Thank you, for all those realy's. Glad you're enjoying this fic so far.  
  
Terraflame: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic so far! And am I supposed to decode the ending part?  
  
XXJBxXInuyashaXxJBXx: And I came again!!  
  
Jadeia: Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Tbiris: {cowers} That's a scary glare you've got...  
  
InsaneAUTHORESS: Haha, lol. To give them credit, it's not really because the tentai are stupid. More like because no one really knows a lot about them. Kurama and Hiei knows OF them but, like everyone else, they don't really know anything about them. Only top officials of each Realm really knows of them.  
  
Kitty kitsune: Nope. No connection to that fic what so ever. Thanks for the review.  
  
Thanks a lot everyone!!! You've all totally made my day!!!!!!  
  
**_End_**   
  
Yuki: Thanks for the review everyone!!!  
  
Hachi: And we hope you would all continue to read and review!!!!  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
Lots of greets, Yukisora and Hachigatsu  
  
**Edited** **by:** Wake-Robin **Last** **Checked:** July 23, 2004 


	12. All Three Hostages

**Chapter Eleven: All Three Hostages**  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Ami called out, when Kagome walked into Teach Misa's class on Tuesday. "What happened?" she added, when she caught the ashen look on her face.  
  
Kagome didn't reply, but laid her head down onto the table. Both Shippo and her mother had not wanted her to come to school today, but Kagome had insisted. She didn't want to stay in bed, where her feelings of helplessness would fester...would grow...  
  
"I got sick with the flu," Kagome lied, as she looked into her friend's worried eyes. "Don't worry, I'm fine."  
  
Ami didn't seem convinced, but didn't say anymore. Toya, however, slapped her on the back. "Aw, no worries! I still say you have the most beautiful face structure..."  
  
Ami slapping her boyfriend on his forearm had Kagome smiling.  
  
Kagome turned and smiled at Kurama when she felt his ki behind her. "Hey Shuuichi," she greeted. "I heard you came over to my house. Thanks for the concern, I'm fine."  
  
Kurama received a shock when she smiled at him. Her usual rosy complexion was replaced by a grayish hue. Her usually gleaming eyes seemed dulled. "Kagome?" he asked, completely forgetting what she'd just told him. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"I'm—"  
  
"Shuuichi-san!"  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open, as she turned again. She frowned slightly when she found that she's the recipient of a death glare from one of Kurama's fan girls.  
  
"Morning Suzumi-san."  
  
"You girl, you're on my seat." Suzumi stated, sniffing at Kagome.  
  
Now, a cocked eyebrow rose out of the Ancient. "Your seat? Sorry," she turned to her friends. "Did Teach Misa assigned seats when I was out?"  
  
Her sarcasm didn't go past Suzumi's ears, as her eyes narrowed even more. "Well, I sat here yesterday."  
  
"Well, KAGOME'S been sitting here ALL TERM." Ami interrupted. "And we'd LIKE it, if you'd butt in somewhere else."  
  
Now, Ami became the receiver of the frigid glare. Then, just as abruptly, Suzumi turned pouty eyes onto Kurama. "Shuuichi-san, your group mates are picking on me! You saw me sit here yesterday! And everyone was so nice before SHE," at this, she turned a nasty look onto Kagome, "came!!"  
  
Kagome sighed. She didn't know what she was supposed to be feeling for this Suzumi person. She supposed something along the lines of amusement or anger, since the girl obviously wants to be near Shuuichi. But all she felt as a tired sense of irritation. Did such trivial matter? The whole goddamned world is in danger and this person is worrying over a seat.  
  
"Listen, Suzumi," Kagome stated, turning rather flat eyes on the girl. "If you really love my seat so much, then maybe next time you'll come to class earlier and bag it, before I come. I'd prefer it if I'm sitting with my friends when I work, and I'd really prefer it if you'd go on your merry little way—Teach Misa just came in."  
  
Seeing no support for her, Suzumi huffed and dumped her bag on the nearest seat available. Teach Misa came and started the class immediately, telling them to go into acrylic.  
  
"Are you sure you're OK, Kagome?" Toya asked, worried when he saw the irritation in Kagome's eyes. Something was off with their friend today and he didn't think it was because of the flu.  
  
"Yea," Kagome smiled at him, settling down onto her seat with the paints in the center of the table. She grabbed a canvas and started her painting immediately, not even waiting for when the rest of the paints would come.  
  
Her mood had been turbulent, troubled, and it showed in her work that day. Weeks of trapped frustration and worry splashed across her canvas, as she used one dark color after another.  
  
One wave of dark green crashed onto another. The ocean was nothing but a mass of everlasting shadows. The night sky held no moon, no stars, no cloud. No light to guide anyone home. Nothing could be seen, but the furiously mixed colors of blue, black, green, and purple. The sky was interwoven with the sea, in a clashing fury, creating a raging thunderstorm. A crack of lightning lighted in the background, a strange color of blood, blood red.  
  
Rain dripped from the sky to the sea in droplets, as though the sky itself was weeping. Out in the middle of the sea, stuck against the storm, was a single boat with a man in it. The fisherman was soaked to the bone, his skin glistening, even though there was no light. His white shirt was blowing wildly to the winds, his black pants dripping with the rain. The winds clashed against him, preventing him from moving much. And yet, he didn't stop.  
  
He stands on that small boat, defiant of the storm, the winds, the sea. His arms clutched at the oar, clutched at the single object that meant his survival. His face cannot be seen, as his head was turned away from the painting.  
  
Kagome was lost in her work, paying no heed to her classmates. Her frustration, her anger, all poured out from her heart, through her brush, and into this single painting that she held before her.  
  
Kagome slowly dipped into a jar of golden paint, and used a number 8 brush to start the outlines of a land far, far away. There, on that faraway land was salvation. There, just out of his reach, is his light.  
  
Kagome worked furiously, stroking her canvas with the brush, as she brought the land clearer and clearer onto the picture. The picture of a shrine appeared, created by different hues of gold.  
  
The bell rang just as she finished with the shrine. Kagome snapped out of her spellbound state, to stare at the painting before her. She had not realized that she had almost completed the painting.  
  
"Wow," was all Teach Misa said when she handed her the painting.  
  
---  
  
Kurama handed his painting to his teacher and hurried after Kagome. He had barely gotten half his painting done, so intently was he watching her work. Her blue-gray eyes had been more than intent. It was as though she had been trying to pour her soul out onto the painting.  
  
He wondered, if she had purposefully kept the expression of the fisherman hidden. What would he see, he wondered, if she had allowed the viewers to see the face? Hope? Determination? Or would it be desperation?  
  
Or perhaps, that had been the reason she had kept his face hidden. The viewer would fill in the look. The viewer would fill in the expression. Whatever the fisherman is feeling, it would be what the viewer is feeling, as they stared at the new piece of work created by Kagome Higurashi.  
  
"Shuuichi-san!" Suzumi greeted, sashaying to the front of the hurried Kurama. He turned an irritated eye on her, the first time he'd shown her anything, besides polite pleasantry.  
  
"I'm in a rather hurry," Kurama replied, trying to walk past her. Suzumi, however, was intent to keep the teen away from Kagome.  
  
"Oh, but, Shuuichi-san, I'd really wished for you to see my piece..."  
  
Kurama didn't pay heed, but instead snagged himself out of his fan girl's viselike grip. He didn't note on her look of fury, as he hurried after the ever-disappearing back of Kagome Higurashi.  
  
---  
  
Kurama had just settled down onto his final class when he caught sight of Botan outside his window. His emerald eyes narrowed, as she motioned for him to get out of class. Turning back to the teachers, he raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Minamino?" His calculus teacher asked, squinting behind his glasses. "Something the matter?"  
  
"I was wondering if I may be excused to go to the nurse. I'm feeling a bit sick."  
  
His teacher seemed a bit disappointed that he'd be missing his best student for discussion today, but nodded all the same. Kurama bowed his thanks, grabbed his things, and hurried out of the room. He headed down the hall towards the nurse's office, before rounding the corner and starting for the roof of the school.  
  
He opened the door to the roof's porch breathing in the fresh air. "Botan?"  
  
"Kurama, Hiei," Botan stated, as soon as Hiei flitted into view. "We have a major problem."  
  
"The entire Reikai is in a mess," Botan stated. "Koenma-sama's already disappeared from all three realms for what seems to be six hours already."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened slightly, as the two tentai looked from one to the other. "Where did this happen? Did Reikai mention anything about an assignment change for us?"  
  
"No." Botan shook her head, her red-pink eyes downcast. "I think they want you to stay on your assignments. The Reikai Team's Captain told me to inform the tentai of this. I believe every member of Reikai is currently on the lookout." She stood and raised her right hand. Her orb appeared before her. "I better head back. I've still got lots of work to do. Can you please tell Yuuske and Kuwabara for me? I couldn't find those two anywhere. Probably cutting class. In the meantime, good luck!"  
  
In a moment, she had disappeared.  
  
"Now, it's all three of them," Hiei remarked to the silence that greeted them.  
  
"What do we do?" Kurama asked, turning to his partner. "Search for him?"  
  
"Those two baka should be able to handle the ningen family." Hiei stated. "Let's go."  
  
Kurama nodded. Just who has them? Who is their enemy?  
  
And just what do they want with the Ancients?  
  
---  
  
Kagome headed out of the school the moment the bell rang, disappearing after waving goodbye to Ami and Toya. She walked over to a deserted alleyway, before leaping onto the roof of the nearby homes.  
  
Breathing, she closed her eyes and tried to sense Rin's ki anywhere in the Nigenkai. Still nothing. Almost growling with the frustration, she leapt from the rooftop onto the next one in steps as soft as the wind.  
  
Her hair blew gently, as she rushed from one top to the next, all the while with her senses freed. She no longer tried to mask her aura, as her purpose now is to lure the enemy to her.  
  
And perhaps her allies.  
  
Her mind caught nothing but the normal ki of ordinary demons. Nothing extraordinary, nothing major. She wondered, yet again, who their new enemy might be. She wondered, yet again, what they want with the people close to each Ancient.  
  
Continuing with her running, she dashed almost to Koto, near Tokyo Bay. Her eyes landed on an airplane flying overhead, before roaming over the rest of the orange-red sky.  
  
It seems that daylight is slipping by so quickly, now that winter is almost upon them. She wondered if Souta would be home by Christmas time, whether he'd be shaking all his presents under the tree on Christmas Eve again.  
  
"Souta..." she murmured, staring out at the bay. The sun would start setting in a few moments and she wanted to be here when it comes. A gentle breeze ruffled through her, toying with her ebony black strands, before letting them return to their previous setting.  
  
"Is there absolutely no way to get you back...?"  
  
"You wish to get me back, sister?"  
  
Kagome whirled around, feeling the sudden blast of ki in the air. Her eyes widened in shock when she noted that Souta stood behind her, no more than ten feet away. He had changed out of his pajamas and now instead, wore a tight black tank with black leather jeans. His hair had been slicked up into spikes and he wore black leather shoes. Three silver chains hung from his neck with the face of a skull up front. Spiked cuffs surrounded his two wrists and a ruby stud was pierced onto his left ear.  
  
"Souta...!"  
  
She couldn't believe that this is her sweet little brother. Not only does he no longer look ten, he'd lost his innocence, his sweetness, his caring, gentle nature. What had happened to him?  
  
She took a step forward, intent on running to her brother, but stopped with she felt his almost instant spike of ki.  
  
"Wish to fight me, sister dear?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, her blue-gray eyes never leaving his ruby ones. "No, Souta, I want to help you."  
  
"Ha!" At this, he uncrossed his arms, threw back his head, and laughed into the sky. "Help me! Kagome, you realize that you turned your back on me when I actually REQUIRED your help! And now that I've found something, you decide to HELP me?"  
  
Another step toward him. "When, Souta? When did you 'require' this help? Talk to me."  
  
His eyes flashed, stopping Kagome on her tracks. "I know about EVERYTHING. You did not mention to 'mother' and 'grandfather' of your little status, as 'Top Ancient of the Human Realm' did you? Well, I KNOW. I was foolish back then, wishing to stay away from the shadows. But now, ha! Now, I LOVE it. I suppose I should 'thank' you, dear sister! After all, if it had not been for your continuous denial of my need for you, why, I would NEVER have gotten my new powers!"  
  
He smirked and held out a hand to Kagome. "So, now, Kagome...here's my first thanks to you!"  
  
Kagome started running towards Souta when she caught sight of the dark mist starting to protrude out of his outstretched hand. They pooled into the center, creating a mass so dark, it was hardly fathomable.  
  
"No, Souta! Wait!"  
  
She might have reached him, had he not launched it right then. Her hand had been about to reach him, when he blasted her back with the shadowball. Kagome launched backwards, slamming through the railing of the roof and slid onto the next rooftop. She lay on the ground, the shadows growing, as they consumed her.  
  
She couldn't believe the shadows actually pushed her back. Couldn't believe it actually knocked her back. She was an Ancient! WHO GAVE HER BROTHER SUCH POWER?!  
  
"My gift, sister dear!" Souta's eyes glows strangely red, as he watched the shadows starting to cover his sister's body from sight. "Join me, in the shadows for eternity, sister! Be with me again!"  
  
Kagome erected her barrier, but it didn't matter. The shadows just kept seeping through it, just like before. It's like there IS no barrier at all. They just kept coming! "N-no!" she cried, as it reached hungrily, greedily, for her chest, her neck... Trying desperately to find an opening.  
  
Her eyes shut tightly, as she thought back to the night, where Souta was taken from her. Souta, Souta, Souta...please Souta, don't do this...!  
  
Flitting sounds crossed her senses, as she felt the new ki entering the area. Her eyes opened as she saw Shuuichi Minamino and another guy send the shadows back with their combined energy. Sweat started forming on their foreheads, as the shadows fought to stay on Kagome, fought to stay with her.  
  
They trickled up her body, as Shuuichi and the other person nodded at one another. Kagome could only stare as Shuuichi reached into his red hair and produced a single red rose. Light started sparkling around the beautiful plant, before turning into a thorny whip.  
  
The other demon merely reached onto his side and drew out his own weapon—a deadly sword made of the deadliest stones of Makai. They both came towards the shadows and sliced once—each one beside Kagome with deadly precision.  
  
The shadows were instantly split away from Kagome, splashing towards the other sides like waves in the sea. In the second that they clambered off Kagome, she dashed away from the puddles of shadows and stood next to the two that had saved her.  
  
Her eyes, however, were not on her saviors.  
  
Instead, they were trained on her brother, who glared at the two men, who helped his sister free. He, then, turned his cold eyes on Kagome. For the first time, in the records of history, there might have been another, who had managed to outdone the Great Sesshoumaru with a killer's smile.  
  
"Next opportunity, sister dear. Next opportunity."  
  
"Wait!" Kagome cried, as she watched her brother himself turn into the essence of shadows. She stopped by the rooftop again, as the air resettled itself back to its proper order and the wind started blowing again.  
  
"Are you alright, Kagome?" Kurama asked, worried by her stupor state.  
  
She turned onto the two of them and managed a smile. How had she managed to smile? When her very own brother had just tried to kill her?  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She looked up at Kurama. "You're the Reikai tentai Enma's son sent to protect my family?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kagome turned her attention towards Hiei. His ruby red eyes bore down on her own, as the winds attempted to push through his blue-black hair. The tresses, however, remained as vertical as ever.  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome offered a hand, cocking her head to a side. Streams of black hair spilled over her shoulders as she did so and fluttered at the ends.  
  
"Hn. Hiei."  
  
"Well, please thank Koenma for me then," she smiled. "I'm glad to see that Reikai officials are helping me keep track of my family."  
  
"It was no trouble," Shuuichi attempted at a smile as well. Her ki, he could sense, was infinitely higher than both he and Hiei's combined. Heck, her ki is stronger than the tentai team's all together!  
  
And this, Youko nodded mentally, is most probably not her full power.  
  
Kagome smiled at Kurama and pressed a finger onto his chest. "You know, I had wondered why a kitsune resided inside of your heart."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened for just a split second, before resuming his previous state. Of course, she had power they cannot even imagine. Of course, she would be able to see Youko in him.  
  
Ask her now! Youko demanded, practically pushing at Shuuichi's mind. Ask her about my mother!  
  
Now? Kurama asked, almost wincing for real. Her brother just tried to KILL her!!  
  
NOW!!!!  
  
"Something the matter, Shuuichi-san?" Kagome asked, peering at him somewhat strangely. "Your counterpart seems...annoyed."  
  
"Ah," Kurama cleared his throat. Since she asked... "Well, I was wondering about your painting..."  
  
"Painting...?"  
  
"Ashita no Asatte."  
  
"Ashita...ah, oh." Her eyes narrowed onto Kurama's heart again and the teenager couldn't help, but shift a bit under her intensely blue-gray inspection. "So, YOU'RE Ashita's son..."  
  
There was no try any longer. Youko pushed at Shuuichi's mind and spread. In Kagome's mystical vision, she saw the almost chibi-like form of the fox spread from its huddled form. Its arms and legs spread into the position that Shuuichi's currently in and lengthened until it covered every inch of the redhead's body.  
  
The red hair lengthened, turning silver-white from the root to the tip. Emerald eyes changed until it was a detached golden-silver color. Dog- like ears grew out of the top of the teens head and twitched at the new sounds it caught that the human ears could not before.  
  
"Lady Kagome," Youko greeted, bowing slightly. Now, Kagome could see the form of SHUUICHI in the center of Youko's heart, small and chibi, huddled into a ball. "I am called, Youko."  
  
"Youko-san," Kagome greeted, smiling slightly. "I suppose you want to know how I knew your mother, Ashita? I met her years ago, in Makai, when I went there to visit my friend, Sesshoumaru. Since she was hurt, I helped her get better."  
  
Her eyes glazed over, as something caught her attention out west. Her eyes narrowed against the setting sun, before she caught the gleam of light, streaking past the orange-yellow sun, like a shooting star.  
  
She turned back to the two young men. "Excuse me," she smiled. "I've got to get going."  
  
The two watched, as she held out her right hand. Spikes of ki erupted from her hand and concentrated on the air before her. Youko and Hiei could only stare, as they watched a hole appear in the area before them. It grew in size as the portal was erected, allowing enough room for the Ningenkai Ancient to pass through.  
  
"See you again," Kagome waved as she stepped through the portal.  
  
---  
  
Kagome gasped, as she passed through the barrier between the worlds. Usually, creating a portal and passing the barrier didn't cost her any more than a miniscule amount of ki. And yet, this time, it was as though that single task had devoured almost her entire supply of energy.  
  
She stumbled through the other side, a hand pressed to her heart. Sweat dripped down her face, as she lowered herself onto one knee. Breathing rather loudly, she slowly got to her feet again.  
  
"My Lady?" someone asked tentatively, stepping towards Kagome.  
  
The Ancient's eyes flicked onto a toad youkai before her. Her blue- gray eyes warmed into something like amused-affection as she noted the green skin, brown robes, and the Staff of Heads. "Ah, Jaken, how are you?"  
  
Jaken's yellow eyes warmed, perhaps, a bit more affectionately than normal. He didn't smile, however, and bowed to Kagome once again. "I am very well, Lady Kagome." He extended his staff. "This way."  
  
If the youkai noted that his master's friend seems more winded by the walk than was normal, he kept his comments to himself. He bowed her into the conference room of Sesshoumaru's castle.  
  
The other Ancients realized something was off the moment Kagome entered the room. She was breathing heavily, her eyes were dull, and she kept clutching at her heart. Enma's eyes narrowed, as she squeezed her robes before her.  
  
"OK," he finally stated, "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"I'm..." Kagome frowned. "I just had an encounter with Souta."  
  
Enma's eyes widened, as Sesshoumaru's narrowed. "And?" The Makai Ancient asked, when she didn't continue.  
  
"I don't know. Souta's changed. He wields a major amount of dark powers, and tried to kill me with it," she turned to the Reikai Ancient. "Had it not been your son's detectives, I would have been long dead."  
  
Enma's eyes contracted, but he opened them a moment later, and gently pried Kagome's hand off her chest. His eyes narrowed, as he studied her heart. "Kagome, did you allow some sort of shadow substance into your being?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Eh? Souta DID launched a shadowball at me."  
  
Enma frowned. The shadows inside their friend's heart was twisting and turning, seeming to be able to predict Kagome's natural purification powers. It evaded the holy powers, as cunningly as a fox evaded death.  
  
Finally, Enma held a hand over Kagome's heart, and lightly PUSHED his own powers towards the dot of darkness. It trembled, sensing the new set of powers, before being blasted into a million pieces.  
  
Kagome took her first painless breath, as she felt something loosen on her chest. Her hand returned to her heart, as she smiled at Enma. "Thanks," she said. "That's twice that Reikai's saved me now."  
  
Enma nodded, as thoughts of his son entered his mind. "It's no problem."  
  
"Any lead on any of the hostage disappearances?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Anything on Koenma?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome frowned. She just didn't understand it. It's probable that Rin might be able to evade all these searches for this long amount of time, since she is both an Ancient of Makai AND a shadow demoness. But Souta...how could HE hide his ki from her? That afternoon, she hadn't been able to sense him until he alerted her to his presence. As for Koenma...  
  
How can the Prince of Reikai just...vanish?  
  
Now that their unknown enemy has captured each of their loved ones, why not do something? Why still remain hidden?  
  
Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, her brain hurting from thinking so much of this. She can't make sense of any of this. Why had she been so helpless against the shadows? She's a Miko, the Protectress of the Shikon no Tama. Her specialty is to purify the dark, the evil, the impure. And yet, she had been completely helpless against the darkness her brother threw at her.  
  
The Reikai Tentai was able to send the shadows back, even if it had been momentary, Kagome thought. And then, Enma was able to finish the last of the shadows that still resided in me. And their specialty is NOT to vanquish darkness. What happened? Why am I so helpless?  
  
"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, noting her look of frustration.  
  
She blinked. "Yes?"  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. "I think you should get some rest. Go on, Enma and I could handle everything until you're more up for it."  
  
"No!" Kagome protested, sitting up straighter. "I'm fine! Just thinking!"  
  
"Go on, Kagome." Enma agreed, waving his hand at her. "We promise not to make any major plans without you. You've been through a lot today."  
  
---  
  
By the time Kagome got back to her family, the sun had set all the way and the first few stars had already started twinkling in the sky. She entered the shrine and greeted her family, along with the four present tentai.  
  
"Thanks again, Shuuichi, Hiei," Kagome smiled before turning her attention to the other two. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yuuske Urameshi," the boy with the slicked black hair stated, smiling crookedly.  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara," the carrot top added. He, however, seemed concerned for her. "Are you alright? You seem kind of..."  
  
"Just tired," Kagome stated, waving at her worried mother. "No momma, I'm fine. I'm just heading upstairs to get some rest. Tell Shippo to head for Sess's place for me, please? I need him to handle some matters for me."  
  
"Of course, darling." Her mother got up despite her daughter's wave and hugged Kagome. "You're doing fine, my dear girl. And Souta will be OK, you'll see."  
  
Kagome smiled, before heading up the steps. She hoped her mother had some sort of power regarding predicting the future.  
  
Because she really hoped that her prediction comes true.  
  
**Author's Corner  
**  
Yuki: Aii...Hope everyone was satisfied with this chapter because there is absolutely NO WAY I can make it any longer than that. {flops onto bed} I'm so tired...  
  
Kurama: Hey, Yuki, where do you keep your script? I still need to know the upcoming events and my...  
  
Hachi: {continues to browse through Internet} She hasn't written the script yet.  
  
Kag: Oh, yea, and you know that site you were planning on making? The one dedicated to the story of "Inu Yasha" and "YuYu Hakusho"? When is that going to come?  
  
Hachi: {still browsing} She hasn't made the layout yet. {stops}  
  
Yuki: {sweatdrops} Ah, one thing at a time, children.  
  
Sess: This Sesshoumaru is not your child.  
  
Hachi: {squints at laptop screen} Yuki, you forgot to upload the new gallery's icon. {pushes up little chibi glasses} Oh, wait, it moved. OK.  
  
Sess: What is this about a new story, Yuki?  
  
Inu: A new story???  
  
Yuki: Oh! Right!! Everyone, I'm writing a new fic (already sent to my editor and everything) and it'll be posted sometime around...next week, I think.  
  
Hachi: Which reminds me, Yuki, when are you going to introduce Wakie to everyone? I mean, seriously, she hasn't came over to the Corners since...er, NEVER!!!!  
  
Inu: {peers from writer to muse} Pairing?  
  
Yuki: {clutches head} Aii...That IS another thing I've been PLANNING on doing, but have never done. Oh well, I'll ask her soon. And if she has time, we'll have her over for the Corners in the next update. For every one of our stories, if she wants.  
  
Inu: {glares at writer and muse} PAIR-RING??  
  
Sess: {rolls eyes} That's what happens when you put off things you should be doing at the time. They pile up until you could hardly breath under them.  
  
Yuki: Duude—I'll talk with Wakie soon enough!! And God knows how tired I've been!! Let's see YOU manage under my schedule!!  
  
Inu: {grabs onto Hachi} Yo, you bastard!! Tell me the fucking pairing for your stupid new fic!!  
  
Yuki: {snatches ears} Just whose muse do you think you're manhandling? And watch that mouth of yours!!!  
  
Kag: What IS the new pairing, Yuki?  
  
Inu: {rubs offending ear} It's a Inu/Kag?  
  
Yuki: {mumbles} Not exactly...more like a Sess/kag.  
  
Inu: WHAT?!!!!?!!!!!!  
  
Hachi: {cuts in as Yuki tries to evade Inu's RAGE!!} So, because of this new story, the posting schedule has been changed!! As of this week, the posting schedule will be as follows:  
  
Wednesday: Forgotten Memories  
Friday: Jewel of the Chaotic Souls  
  
[Following Week]  
  
Wednesday: Give Me My Spirit  
Friday: Music of the Hearts (new fic)  
  
**SNEAK PEAK:** The sneak to the next chapter has been posted in my site: www. angelfire. com/ anime6/ rhexi (remove spaces when copying and pasting)  
  
**_Fanfiction_**  
  
Inudemoness247: {breathes} Thanks, glad that you're still liking this story. And also, thanks for the reassurance.  
  
Wake-Robin: I don't know what to say to you, you... And you need to update your own fics, I've been waiting for them since forever!!  
  
Chinadoll27: Thanks for the review!!  
  
GeshronTyler: I'm not sure I understand what your review meant. I think you might have meant Hiei? Or then again, you might not have. Did I put Hojo in somewhere? I tried looking back into my story for where the confusion might have been, but couldn't really find the starting point. If you can, can you please point it out to me?  
  
Silvermoonyoukai: Thanks!! Glad to know that it's good length (finally)!  
  
Teardrop-of-Death: Aw, that's so sweet!!! {blush} Thanks for the review!  
  
Shadow-Demon14: I hope this update was fast enough!!  
  
Kagome-the-Halfbreed: Of course I'll write more!! Thanks for the review!!  
  
Silverbluenchantress: Hope this update was fast enough!! -  
  
Whitewolf: Here's the update!! Hope I didn't disappoint!  
  
Anonymous: Thanks for the compliments, and for the review!! Glad you enjoyed the story thus far!  
  
**_Mediaminer_**  
  
Kikyo Killer: Ah...Got you completely!!  
  
InsaneAUTHORESS: I know, I hope I didn't rush into things when I made the realization scene happen. And Kagome still doesn't know about who the tentai actually WERE, of course.   
  
XXJBxXInuyashaXxJBXx: Haha—I so very much love your reviews!!! I just got a new posting schedule, but if you'd like to see if there's any changes, you can always find out in my homepage. That's the page where almost EVERYTHING can be answered without directly asking, but if you do, the answers will be there as well!!  
  
The sorceress: Naw, sorry I didn't make them realize one another in this chapter. And I'm not planning on any major conflicts between them, mainly because I have a sequel in mind for this story. But that's all just random thinking though, and I might just end it here. {shrug} As for your other ideas... {evil smirk} I seriously like the way your brain works.  
  
Lisa A: Thanks, and thank your friend for me too. I'm glad you liked it, and that it didn't disappoint.  
  
Hishi: Thanks!  
  
Hi: I guess I like the name Mayu Angel. Hope that helped out...  
  
Cindii: Here's the update!!  
  
**_End_**  
  
Yuki: Thanks for all the reviews!!  
  
Hachi: And we hope you will all continue to read and review!!  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
Lots of greets, Yukisora and Hachigatsu  
  
**Edited by:** Wake-Robin

**Last Checked:** July 30, 2004


	13. Kaneko

A/N: I'm dedicating this chapter to Wake-Robin, for all her help with this chapter. Thanks Wakie!! -

**Chapter Twelve**

**Kaneko**

_"Hello...?"_

_The innocent voice of a small child rang through the dome of nothingness. She wore a small flannel shirt and long, loose pants—both the color of creamy pink. A steady stream of light shone from her body, illuminating around her in every direction with a radius of at least five feet. _

_Her small, bare feet paddled against the water she walked on, creating small ringlets that grew larger and larger in size._

_"Is anyone home...?" Her sweet voice asked again._

_Her long, black hair swept behind her, as a sudden blast of icy wind blew against her. It reached for her with greedy fingers, trying to hurt every part of her that was not covered. _

_Immediately, the small child dropped onto the ground, her small hands clutching at her head, as the winds continued to whirl around her. "Mommy!" She cried in her mind. "Daddy!"_

_"You are weak." _

_Her eyes snapped open as soon as she heard the terrible voice. She stared at her surrounding, seeing absolutely no one. "W-who's there...?"_

_The winds had finally stopped._

_"You are unworthy."_

_The girl blinked. Confused and just a bit worried, she tried to find the source of the voice. Her eyes landed on the water below her feet, watching as it, slowly, turned transparent from its previously murky black._

_The exact image of her reflected back from the water's surface with one vital difference. Instead of her eyes, the red eyes of a hungry predator stared in return. _

_Slowly, the hand of her reflection below the water started reaching up. She broke through the surface, splashing droplets of water everywhere. The little girl's eyes widened, as a cold hand clutched at one of her ankles._

_Her mouth opened into a silent scream, as her reflection started dragging her past the water's surface. No longer, it seems, is it possible for her to stand atop water. She was being dragged under..._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" she screamed pathetically._

---

Kagome yawned in class the next day, as she tried her best to stay awake. She's got another meeting with Enma and Sess after school today and she didn't want to burden Shippo with planning everything for the Nigenkai again.

"Something wrong?" Ami asked, leaning over from her desk. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion at the sleepy look in her friend's eyes.

"Nah," Kagome stifled the next yawn. "I just didn't sleep much last night." _Since, for some reason, thoughts of the fate of the world kept entering my mind._

"Well, hey," Ami stated, giving Kagome her undivided attention. "There's been rumors lately that you're going out with Shuuichi-kun?"

"What??" Kagome stopped trying to pay attention to her math sensei and gave Ami an incredulous stare. "WHERE did you get THAT information?"

"Everyone's talking about it." Ami grinned. "You know, how the new girl just came into town and swept Meiyou High's most popular guy off his feet. Don't snicker," Ami added, shaking her head slightly. "I mean, you and Shuuichi-kun DO seem really sweet on each other. Not to mention, he's MUCH more interested in you than in ANY of his fan girls."

"Right." Kagome gave Ami a pitying look.

"Well, the rumor's got his fan club into a MAJORLY heated debate," Ami smirked now, her eyes dancing mischievously. "I recently heard that Suzumi threw a casket when someone mentioned about the 'new hottest couple in town.' Supposedly, she bloodied the other girl's nose."

"No," Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's not Suzumi. She's more likely scratch the other girl's eyes out. Bloodying someone else's nose is MUCH too messy for her royal highness."

The snickering in the back of the room caught the math teacher's attention, as beady eyes rested onto Kagome and Ami. "Just what is so funny, ladies?"

---

"You would think," Ami complained, as she walked with Kagome and Toya to their art class. "That the stupid witch would stop nagging about me and Kagome for just ONE day."

"Well, do the crime and you'll have to pay the price," Toya replied. He had recently died his bangs a reddish-brown color. "Ow!" he added, rubbing his arm, where Ami had mock smacked him.

"You two," Kagome laughed, entering the classroom. She glanced at their table only to find that Suzumi sat on their usual table already, a smug look in her eyes.

Ami snickered slightly and turned to her friends. "Come on, let's get ourselves a seat." The three friends walked until they reached an empty table, before sitting down. Out of the corner of Kagome's eyes, she saw Suzumi scowling.

"Shuuichi-san!" The loud cry rang through the entire room, as Suzumi launched herself out of her seat and plastered herself onto Kurama's frame. His emerald eyes shot open wide, as she practically dragged him over the room.

"Uh, hello Suzumi-san." His eyes scanned the room until he caught sight of his friends. Kagome and Ami waved wickedly, their eyes couldn't help but laugh at their friends, while Toya downright started hooting in the middle of the room.

Even with the girl still plastered on him, he walked through the class until he reached their table. "New scene?" he asked, nodding at their usually empty table.

Without regard for the fact that his number one fan girl still clung to him, he dumped his bag onto the vacate chair. "Suzumi-san," He smiled slightly. "I'd like to sit down, please."

"Aw, but you never sit with me anymore!" Suzumi pouted. "You used to ALWAYS sit with me, remember?"

"Oh, darling Suzumi-chan," Ami leaned over the table, her eyes dancing. "I'm assuming you've heard of the new rumors? Our mutual friend here's already taken."

"AMI!" Kagome cried, her mouth dropping open in shock. Suzumi, meanwhile, seems unable to decide whether she wants to dice Ami or knock her senseless.

"Such a reaction," Suzumi smiled frostily at Kagome. "You HARDLY act like someone in LOVE with Shuuichi-san. You're probably just PLAYING him, you whore!"

"Whore?"

It was the first time anyone in the classroom heard of the normally cool and pleasant Shuuichi Minamino glare at anyone. His emerald eyes turned hard, as he regarded the girl beside him. Suzumi, seeing the frigidly cold look turned on HER, let him loose.

"Please note that while Kagome-san is the one across the room, beside no unwilling male what-so-ever. Now, please also note that the accuser is clinging herself to an unwilling guy, while he has expressed his declination several times already. Please note that while the accuser dressed in clothes that is much too revealing and in an admittedly, cheap fashion that the accused is dressed modestly. Final thing to note, if Kagome—the accused whore—would be considered a whore, then my question is: What would be the accuser, who is as dressed and who has degraded her own personal reputation all the more by revealing her body to anyone who wishes to have it?"

Suzumi's mouth dropped open, as her eyes blasted with fury. "Argh!" she cried, stomping on the ground. "Just who the hell do you think you ARE Shuuichi Minamino?! And she IS a whore!!! She's the one who just WALTZED in with her slutty attitudes. In fact, if you're not such an immoral guy, you wouldn't have fallen for her like you did." She sneered, as she cast her eyes from one to the other. "So, it seems to me that the rumors ARE true. How many times did you sleep with her, huh? I guess you're not as much of a 'golden boy' than you try to make yourself out to be, huh?"

Kagome stepped forward now, her eyes pleasant and with a strangely cynical smile on her face. "Tell me Suzumi, how was that little rendezvous you had with the school security guard, hm? I heard you guys went all the way?"

Catcalls and hoots erupted throughout the class, as Suzumi blushed a furious red. She stomped over to where she left her bag and stalked out of the classroom. "I'll make you pay for what you've done, you whore!"

Kagome sighed and sat back down onto her seat. Ami and Toya still cackled wickedly, while Kurama settled down. "Well," Ami stated, turning her attention to the redhead. "You certainly just proved all the rumors to be completely true." She smirked at Kagome. "And you tell me there's nothing going on."

"That was just a friend defending a friend." Kagome smiled at Kurama. "Thanks a lot by the way."

"No problem."

---

_A friend defending a friend...?_

Kurama's mind continued to repeat the same line over and over again. His mind couldn't get over how...

Shaking his head slightly, he turned onto his sides and tried yet again to settle comfortably on the matt Mrs. Higurashi gave both he and Hiei for their shift that night. Since Yuuske and Kuwabara had watched the entire family during the daytime, Kurama and Hiei had gotten the night shifts.

"What's the matter, fox?"

Kurama turned to stare at the black shadow at the corner of the room. Even though the time closed onto midnight, Hiei stood by the shadows, his black-clad figure blended seamlessly with the rest of the room.

"Hm," Kurama shook his head and sat up onto the cot. "No, it's nothing."

No reply came to that and Kurama hadn't expected one. The fire demon would lend an ear when it's needed, but would never pry if the other person does not wish to talk.

Not that, of course, this aloof youkai would extend such a courtesy to everyone.

Sighing, Kurama laid a forearm onto his knee and left the other one straight. He lowered his head onto his arm and let his emerald eyes wander around the room. The windows were on the opposite side of the living room, so that the light would not bother the two tentai.

"Where are you going?" Hiei asked when he saw his friend slowly get to his feet.

Kurama didn't reply, but continue to train his eyes on the window. Was it just him or were there more shadows out there than there is light? His eyes narrowed, when the temperature to the room suddenly dropped below zero.

Now, his partner was alerted. Hiei immediately drew out his sword and maneuvered himself until he was back to back with the kitsune. "The Higurashi's," he growled.

Nodding, Kurama and Hiei hurried up the room, where the two Higurashi's resided. Mrs. Higurashi was sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of the shadows that continued to creep up around her. Kurama quickly blasted them with his ki, causing them to draw back immediately. Mrs. Higurashi, hearing the noises now, opened her eyes to find the redheaded tentai in her room, doing battle with, seemingly, shadows.

"Come," Kurama demanded, latching onto one of her arms. He practically dragged her out of bed and slammed open Kagome's door. Once inside the Ancient's room, however...

He stopped cold when he saw the sleeping Kagome, protruding more and more shadows from her body. Sweat dripped down her forehead, as she twisted and turned, incidentally causing the sheets to twine around her neck.

The mists continued to pour out of her.

"KAGOME!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed, trying to run to her daughter. She stopped short when a strong arm prevented her movement.

Kurama quickly dragged her over to Hiei, where the fire demon was dragging the elder from his room. "Protect her!" the redhead ordered, placing Kagome's mother onto Hiei's other arm. "Get them out of here!"

He didn't hear Hiei's cry of "Kurama", because he had already slammed the door to Kagome's room shut. He had to keep the shadows from seeping out.

---

_Inside her mind, Kagome struggled as she once again found herself being dragged under the water. She craned her neck upwards, trying her best to stay upright. _

_"NO!" she cried. "You're NOT getting me under!" She blasted at the figure below her, trying to get her grip off. "I'm NOT the child I once was, I am NOT weak!! I am Kagome Higurashi, Ancient of Nigenkai and Protectress of the Shikon no Tama, and I FORBID you from surfacing!"_

_However, the Ancient continued to get dragged, continued to get deeper and deeper into the shadows. _

_"How can you deny me, Kagome?" Her reflection asked. "I am you. You are me."_

_Kagome watched in complete horror, as parts of her started seeping into her reflection's hands, started flowing from their contact._

_"You are Ancient of Nigenkai, Protectress of the Shikon no Tama." Her reflection smirked. "But, darling, very soon, there WILL be no Shikon no Tama for you to guard..."_

---

Kurama entered the room, only to find the loved ones of the three Top Ancient of each realm standing in the center, facing Kagome in all direction. Each of them had dulled red eyes, staring, seemingly at nothing.

"Kagome!" Kurama called, trying to get to her. She too, seemed immobile. What had happened to her?

She stood in the center of the other three, drawing in their dark shadows.

Slicing through the shadows, Kurama was thrown back when the sudden blasts of darkness exploded out of Kagome. He stood motionless, as the shadows that took form engulfed Kagome all together, enshrouding her in a cocoon of everlasting dark.

Then, right before his very eyes, he saw parts of Kagome starting to burst out of her heart. Liquid darkness dripped in midair as a dark heart was created with black blood flowing through the veins. Kurama could only watch, as muscles, bones, started appearing out of nowhere, before—

"Kagome...!" He breathed, recognizing the face that was being created.

---

_"What are you talking about...?" Kagome demanded, noting the darkness that continued to flow through her._

_"The Shikon no Tama," her reflection smirked. "Was created by a pure force and a dark force, as I am sure you know. Midoriko being the pure force and the manifestation of the demons being the dark force. When the Jewel shattered into tiny dust and absorbed into your body those years ago against Naraku..."_

_"The dark and the light..." Kagome's eyes widened in shock, as realization dawned upon her._

_"Yes!" her reflection crowed. "I am you! And you are I! Together, we were the guards of the Shikon no Tama's dark and light side!"_

_"And now?" _

_Another smirk appeared. "And now..."_

---

Slowly, the eyes of the dark Kagome opened her eyes. No blue-gray eyes greeted Kurama, but instead, malevolent red-tinged eyes peered into the room for the very first time. Her pink tongue escaped its confines, as she slowly licked her bloodthirsty red lips.

The original Kagome slumped over, as the creation of her counterpart entered the world. Red eyes clashed with weakened blue-gray, as one stared at the other.

"I am you, and you are I," she hissed at the fallen Kagome. "You cannot defeat me, just as I cannot defeat you. We are opposites, forever-rival forces of one another. You are light, I am dark. You hold within you the force of Midoriko. And I?"

Her eyes narrowed, as she turned her intense gaze swiftly to Kurama.

"And I hold within me the Chaotic Souls. The Shikon is no more. You no longer need to be the Protectress. I have been born!" Eyes narrowed, as she threw back her head and laughed. "I am the Lady of the Chaotic Souls, Kaneko!"

Her eyes shifted over to Kurama. A cold smirk lit her face, before turning back to her counterpart. "Hm, have your little rest now, sister dear. For I will no longer bother your little subconscious."

She turned to the three, who stood behind her, who now seems to feed off HER dark energies. "Come, my doves, we're off."

---

_DID it explode?_ Kurama wondered later, as he managed to drag a half-fainting Kagome out of the collapsing Shrine. The Ancient clung to the tentai, her face as pale as death. Her eyes were unfocused, as though she had lost some vital parts of herself.

Kurama wondered if maybe she did.

Hiei stood with the rest of her family outside the shrine, seeming to be having a hard time preventing them from rushing back into the collapsing shrine. When they caught sight of Kurama with a half-dead Kagome, it seemed not even the Fire demon could keep the two away from their daughter and granddaughter.

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said, shaking her daughter on her shoulders, trying to prevent her from slipping into unconsciousness.

"Momma," Kagome breathed, unfocused eyes staring past her mother's face. "Oh good, I think I'll go to sleep now."

Kurama felt the doubled weight of Kagome's frame, and realized that she must have fallen unconscious. Her grandfather had just arrived when a portal opened right before them. Then, much to Kurama's surprise, the face of Shippo—Kagome's cousin—appeared.

"Kaa-san!" He cried immediately, dropping before Kagome. He took her off Kurama's body and gently laid her onto the front of the Shrine. For a disoriented moment, Kurama thought he was too light, before recognizing that Kagome was in the arms of her cousin.

"Damn!" Shippo cursed. "What the hell happened here?" He produced a handkerchief and gently wiped at Kagome's forehead. He raised a hand and another portal opened by his side.

"Masuki!" He told the beautiful auburn kitsune as soon as she stepped through. "We need someone to contact Sess and Enma immediately! Tell them something's gotten loose!! And kaa-san—she's not responding the surrounding aura!"

_Kaa-san?_ _Did he just call Kagome his kaa-san?_

"Of course, love," Masuki stated, soothing her mate with her calm tones. "But you need to calm down first—your aura will NOT be helping Kagome return to consciousness. We'll have to get her to Sesshoumaru-sama and see what he can do for her, first of all. And secondly, you have to deal with the youkai here in the Nigenkai now."

Kurama stared, as Shippo breathed. His panic ceased a bit and he smiled at his wife. "You're right, of course. I'll deal with the Nigenkai rogues, as soon as I've got kaa-san into Sess's care."

"Pardon," Kurama intercepted, now that things started to flow easily. "But I can get Kagome-sama to your destination, provided with a guide, of course. And we need to get the rest of the Higurashi's into safety, as well."

Shippo looked over at Kurama and nodded. His eyes warmed, as a smile broke onto his face. "Thank you," he said, placing an arm onto Kurama's shoulders. "For saving my mother."

Any questions about the 'mother' comment were brushed off, as Shippo opened a portal. "Come," Masuki stated. "I'll guide you to Sesshoumaru-sama's castle. Grandmother, Grandfather," the kitsune added, bowing to the Higurashis. "It'd make things simpler if you simply head to Reikai, however..."

"No." Mrs. Higurashi stated firmly. "I'm going to Sesshoumaru-sama's and staying with Kagome."

"Yes, of course."

They all followed Masuki through the portal and through the barrier into Makai with no problem. The only time they stopped was when Kagome shifted in Kurama's arms, gently rubbing her face against his chest.

---

"You're saying something shot out of Kagome's body?" Enma repeated, incredulous.

Kurama nodded, awed by the sight of the other two Ancients. Since he had first met Kagome at a regular basis, he had not attained the same feeling as he did now that he faced the Ancients of Reikai and Makai.

Enma sighed. "Lady of the Chaotic Souls? What the hell are the Chaotic Souls?"

"The Dark side of the Shikon no Tama." Kagome stated, entering the room. Her face was still pale and there were shadows under her eyes, but she walked rather steadily. Settling onto a seat near Sesshoumaru, she smiled at Kurama.

"Kagome, what the hell happened?" Enma asked, leaning forward. His eyes narrowed, however, when Kagome rubbed her head. "And why the hell did the healers let you out of bed?"

"I insisted." Kagome ignored Enma's question and instead, turned her attention to the two tentai. "That is twice that you've saved my life."

"Hn."

Kagome sighed. "I supposed you're wondering what might be going on?"

"Aren't we all?" Enma asked.

Kagome rubbed her head. "I am not completely positive of everything, as this all happened too rapidly for me to grasp it. But first, both of you know of the duty of the Ancients of each Realm?" They nodded. "OK, well, the Top Ancients are slightly more than that. Aside from guarding our own realms, we each also serve as the Balance of the Realm. There is only ONE Top Ancient of each Realm and thus, they're the guardian—ruler, whatever—and balance to the realms. Everything that works correctly—the sun rises and sets, the trees grows, the rain falls—is all due to the fact that this Balance is kept.

"I am—was—the Protectress of the Shikon no Tama. It used to be that the Shikon is a jewel, a tangible object. Through the defeat of Naraku, however, I purified it and shattered it into dust. As a result, they became a part of me—inside my blood. The Shikon no Tama, as you all may know or not, is made through the clashing of two forces: Light and Dark; Good and Evil.

"I was guided, as the guardian by the Light side, the soul of Midoriko." Kagome frowned now, as she thought to what her counterpart had stated. "It seems, however, that the Dark side of the Shikon no Tama was never completely destroyed. It took form inside my body, using myself as my enemy. I think I might have been the one who changed everyone to the Dark. Or, maybe I should say, my counterpart did that, Kaneko."

"What about that whole thing of 'you being me and me being you'?" Kurama asked.

"Kaneko was created inside my body, fueled only by the souls of the demons destroyed by Midoriko. Essentially, what she meant was that we're one. I am the Light side of 'Kagome' and she was the Dark. I power the force of Midoriko and she holds the 'Chaotic Souls', as she named it."

Kagome sighed and lowered her eyes slightly. "And that, basically, is everything that happened."

"But what happens now?" Hiei asked, his deep voice catching the attention of everyone in the room. "Why did she wish to be born?"

"Why not?" Kagome asked. "She had nothing to lose inside of me and everything to gain when outside of me. She is now an Ancient of Nigenkai. She can pass through any realm at will, create portals at will, and with the shadow powers backing her, who knows what will happen?"

"You mean she wants to take over the three Realms?" Enma asked.

Kagome's eyes closed briefly and she turned her head to the East. She breathed.

"I don't know."

**Vocabulary **

Nigenkai: Human Realm

Youkai: demon

Tentai: detective

Kitsune: fox

Ki: Energy

Shikon no Tama: Jewel of Four Souls

Kaa-san: Mother

Reikai: Spirit Realm

Makai: Demonic Realm

**Author's Corner**

First, an apology to everyone who had been expecting an update within a week. My computer had crashed after the last update. By the time I had the chapter retyped and such, school had started. I did not have time to finalize the tiny details and all that until just yesterday.

Unfortunately, everyone, school this year is a lot more demanding than last year. Not only am I tackling the new ton of workload, I'm also volunteering on weekends. So, sadly, I have no choice but to concentrate more of my school and work than on my fanfictions.

I WILL try to write as much as I can, but I'll have to state right now: My writer's accounts will not be updated as quickly as before. I am sorry to everyone who awaits quick chapters, but I'm assuming that most of you probably leads busy lives now that school is back so...PLEASE UNDERSTAND!

Lastly, I thank all those who supported me during my lapse from the Internet. And I thank all those who reassured me of their patience and support!!! You guys are the best!!!

_**Fanfiction**_

Writerlover101: Sorry for updating this late!

Chinadoll27: Thanks for reviewing! .

IndecisiveFreak: Glad you liked!

Wake-Robin: Well, at least it hasn't been three months, ne? I seriously meant to update faster, but you know me! And besides, school got in the way!

Ruby Raze: Hope this chapter didn't disappoint! .

Anonymous: Well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out, ne?

Kireishi-chan: I'm flattered to hear you enjoyed this story! And that you read all my fics within the same time frame! Hope you had sweet dreams! Sorry this update was so slow!!

Shadow-Demon14: Sadly, I have no choice but to take longer time in my updates now. I have a ton of schoolwork on weekdays, and I volunteer on weekends. Unfortunately, this means I have no real time for myself anymore...

Fyyrose: I'm so happy you liked it!! Well, I'm currently making new formats for my corners. You'll notice it's no longer in dialogue form anymore. I'm trying to keep it as short as possible, and the chapter longer. Unfortunately, since school has invaded my life again, updates will be much, much slower than before. I'm glad you're enjoying the paintings, and the storyline!

Silvermoonyoukai: Glad you liked! I know several people who's anxious for them to get together. I'll try to get the fluff in as soon as possible, but I don't want it to seem to rushed. Even though it's chapter twelve already, Kagome and Kurama didn't meet for more than a month yet...T.T

Inudemoness247: I'm sorry for this slow update. I hope you weren't too annoyed. I don't doubt my skills, I'm just not sure it's the best it can be. So, anytime you have some criticism or suggestions, please send them over!

Duzzie: Thanks so much! I'm so glad you're liking it so far! I'm sorry for the slow update!

Sha-chan: Sorry for the slow update. I tried to come as quickly as possible...

Bladeliger: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked.

Kitsune-dragon-inu: O.o Really? I didn't intend for that to happen. (Although I won't deny that I'm glad you feel that way!! ) Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked!

Tsuki Yume: sigh This review just so totally reminded me how long ago my last update was...I'm sorry I came so late. Hope you're not having as much work as I am...

Crying Crystal Teardrops: I'm so sorry. Oh gosh, this review makes me feel so guilty. I'm sooo sorry for making you wait longer than that two days. Hope you're not too annoyed. Life just got in the way...

Ptbear: Heh, well, you learned of who the evil is, eh? Sorry for not updating faster.

Natsumi-Tsuchi Ookami: Naw, that's not rude. If you have any more suggestions, please send them. I got a few more reviews asking for me to shorten my author's corner. I'm trying to reformat my corners and such right now (which is why the dialogue's been removed). So sorry for not reviewing faster.

Thea Shaw: I'm glad. I hope this chapter was a bit of a surprise for everyone. Glad you're enjoying it this far, and that you find my story so unpredictable! .

Gopher2806: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you liked! No, Kagome and the others are NOT the same age. While they ARE in the same GRADE in high school, Kagome is over five hundred years old, while Yuuske and the others are only 16.

Asdf: Yes, this is a Kag/Kur fanfiction.

_**Mediaminer**_

Cindii: I'm so sorry for not updating so fast! But, unfortunately, I'll have no choice but to slow down update rates even further. School has completely dominated my life again!

XXJBxXInuYashaXxJBXx: Lol. I don't think you meant this long, when you said you'll forgive me for being so slow, so...I'm apologizing right now. Unfortunately, since school has taken over my life, I'll have no choice but to take _FOREVER_echo to update. Lol.

DarkGoddessAluthri: Lol. To be honest, I'm glad when I hear "Update soon!" or something along that line. It's flattering to know that people are anxious to read my fanfics!! .

Flygirl13: Glad you enjoyed it, and that you'd like to continue reading! Sorry for updating so slow!!

YoukoS: My apologies for not updating faster! I had hopes of updating before this but...

GemJewel: Heh, this chapter just answered your question!! Thanks for reviewing!!

Lara J: Thanks so much! Glad you liked it! I tried to make my story as seamless as possible, without relying too much upon coincidence....I'M SO GLAD SOMEONE NOTICED!!!! tear A question though...what did you imply when you put the emphasis on the "YOUR" in "Your storyline..." ?

InsaneAuthoress: Aw...blush Glad you liked! So sorry for not updating faster! I tried, really!! O.O

Tbiris: Well, the answer to Kagome just came! Really interesting that you suspected her though. VERY good job.

Ptbear: Thanks for reviewing! So sorry for not updating faster! Question one has been answered. Just keep reading to find out about the rest!! .

Tori-chan: Lol! Glad you loved it! Sorry for the slow update! (Really sorry)

Nylsor: How cool! You reviewed right when I was about to upload this chapter!! . Lol. Glad you liked it!!

_**End**_

Yuki: Thanks to all who reviewed!!

Hachi: And we hope you'll continue to read and review!!

Lots of greets,

Yukisora and Hachigatsu

Edited by: Wake-Robin

Last Checked: October 4, 2004


	14. Maybe Just a Little Scared

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Maybe Just a Little Scared**

**Recap of Last time:** Kaneko had just been released from Kagome's body and is now free in the world. The story continues with a bit of a lapse in time since the last chapter.

--- -- ---

"Souta."

The flurry of shadows rippled, before the seemingly older figure of Souta Higurashi appeared. His red eyes glowed in the dimmed darkness of the room as he bowed to his master. "Yes, Lady Kaneko?" he intoned, a strange voice without any feelings what-so ever.

How did he truly feel, this slip of a boy in a teenager's clothing? How did this boy truly think, as he laid in sub-ordinance to his master? Or is it that he no longer had feelings and thoughts? Is he stilled allowed to think as he did before? Was he even _as_ he was before?

Their Lady stood from her seat in the room. The hotel room was, in actuality, ironically normal compared to the personnel residing in this oh-so-ordinary room. The drapes were drawn close, not allowing a slip of sunlight to breech the room. The décor had been darkened—dimmed—by the shadows that hung so comfortably on the walls.

Her long dark hair swirled behind her, as she walked over to the kneeling boy. "Come, Souta," she murmured, slowly tracing her death-white hands over his chin. Drawing his face up to meet hers, she smirked down at the ruby red windows. "You're about to have your first assignment."

How did he feel, this Souta Higurashi? Where had his heart gone? Is the innocent ten-year-old from before still residing somewhere, dormant? Or is he gone?

------

The sunlight is just barely above the horizon now. The first twinkling light of the star appeared in the ever-darkening sky. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Kurama walked out of the school gates, waving goodbye to the rest of the art club members. He continued on until the darkened area appeared before his eyes, and his ki flared in answer.

Stopping before the once great shrine, Kurama could only stare at the ruins. The entire area had been roped off, preventing passerby's entrance the once sacred shrine. Police cars still parked before the holy place, trying to find out how such a thing could have happen. The entire family house had collapsed, but the rest of this place—the well house, the God Tree, everything else is unaffected.

"Shuuichi-kun?"

Kurama blinked. Swirling on his feet, the teen stared at the girl behind him. "Ami-san, hello. Didn't you go home after art club?"

Ami shook her head, her dark eyes staring at the ruins of her friend's home. Ami's highlighted brown hair billowed to the winds, as her dark brown eyes stared. Gingerly, she touched the rope, gentle fingers tracing the coarse material.

"Where is Kagome-chan?"

Where is Kagome-chan? Where is their Ancient?

Kurama sighed and stared out as the last ray of sunshine disappeared. Ever since the incident with Kaneko, Kagome had been residing in Makai with Sesshoumaru. Everyone is in Makai with her but her kitsune son, Shippo. While the kitsune youkai dealt with the complicated situation of the collapsed shrine and the rebuilding of the area, he hasn't seen a wink of Kagome since. Kurama longed to pass the Realms and head towards Makai. But, as he has no such powers, it's impossible for him to do any such thing.

"I don't know," Kurama replied at last, seeing that Ami was starting to stare. "Believe me, Ami-san."

-----

"Gaah!!"

The loud, desperate cries of the servants of Makai rang clearly throughout the humid air. Youkai all scattered in various directions, as they tried to find a way to salvation. Another crack of lightning bolt stopped all movement, and prohibited escape. One single figure, whimpering from exasperated fear, slowly walked up to the figure that had caused all the chaos and havoc.

"My Lady!" Jaken cried, exhaustion clear in his voice. "We surrender...!"

Kagome slowly smiled. Blue white electric sparks danced all around her skin, jumping from her hands to her arms, to her shoulders, down her body and back. Her blue-gray eyes danced momentarily, as she called her ki back into her body. "Good, I was hoping you guys would catch on eventually." Plucking the last of her energies from the air, she stalked out of her chamber and towards Sesshoumaru's rooms again.

This time, no one tried to make her stay in bed.

"Sesshoumaru!" She called, entering without knocking as usual. Her best friend turned in his seat, golden eyes gleaming almost white from the three suns that covered the skies of Makai.

"I'd prefer it if you don't destroy my castle, Kagome, the next time you wish to get out of bed," he remarked, his voice drier than usual. His voice and face was as impassive as ever, one could almost mistake him to be unconcerned about the welfare of his friend. Look deeper into his _aura_, however, will show the turmoil of having her on her feet so quickly.

"Humph. Well, if you would train your servants to be more obedient." Kagome huffed, settling herself onto his desk. She picked up a pile of paperwork placed so neatly by his desk and skimmed the number of demons to be sent towards Reikai. Scanning the document towards the end, she poofed out a breath of air, before replacing it back onto his desk.

"You want to go back to Nigenkai," he stated before Kagome could speak.

The Nigenkai Ancient scowled. "Reading my mind is prohibited, Sess-kun!"

He raised a brow of his in that smug, signature look that had her boiling even further. "I didn't peek, Kagome. All I did was look into your aura."

"Hmph."

"What of your family?"

Humor vanished at the question of her family. "I want them here, for the time being." Her eyes closed, as she remembered when Kaneko erupted from her body. "The shrine has to be rebuilt and there is much to take care of. Momma and Jii-san was never too keen on staying at my place."

"If you're able to convince your mother to leave your side." Sesshoumaru stared at her. "You know that she's been in a state for a while now."

"I know it's going to be a bother to you, Sess." Kagome frowned, as she thought of a way of convincing her family to stay. "But I just have a bad feeling about the Nigenkai. Kaneko is still there and I have no idea what she's planning."

"She can cross Realms as easily as you can, Kagome."

"I know. But still."

------

The passage through the Realms was quick this time without the pain of Kaneko in her body. The lighting from the end foretold the ending of the infinite space. Stepping out of the hole in the airway, she dropped a few yards down onto the ground with a quiet thump. Immediately, the ki of the Realm honed into her body, humming through her senses. She vaguely felt her alerted kitsune's resigned sigh, as he released the final energies over to her. Accepting it into her body, the Nigenkai Ancient purified the air of the new tainted pollutants.

Re-opening her eyes, she stared at the mansion that is her home until she could have the shrine rebuilt. The entire compound is spelled so that the normal humans would see it as a well kept, rather comely mansion. If a more curious human is to come up and try to sneak pass it's boundaries, they'd suddenly recall an urgent meeting for which they _must_ go away. No such thing happened to Kagome. She opened the gateway to her mansion and stepped through it, breathing in the first breath of completely untainted and clean air.

Two servants awaited her behind the opened door. Both bowed to their lady as they quickly shut the door. "No need for formalities Hana, Yori. Send the Saipeina siblings to my chambers immediately."

"Hai, my Ladyship."

Everything was in a flurry of movements the moment she stepped through the second gate. Unlike Sesshoumaru's and Enma's palaces, which consisted of the natural comforts of the Forest Lands and the traditional niceties of history, Kagome's place is full of modern technology and furnishings. She stepped unerringly past the lasers, noted and denoted the dummy traps, and passed through the rest of the attacks and tricks without missing a beat.

"Great job, Tappy-kun!" Kagome smiled, her cheeks all flushed from the exercise. "Not a single glitch in the system!"

Tappy, nicknamed for his habit of tapping his chin whenever he thinks, blushed at the compliment. Tappy was a living human soul. He'd been killed in World War II when the Americans bombed Japan with the atomic bombs. His mother, who had been a self-proclaimed witch refused to allow his sixteen-year-old son die. As a result of a mixed up of spells, she called her son's soul back from Reikai, but was not able to bring his body physically back to life. As a result, he became forever caught in a rift of neither the living nor the dead.

"Well, there's been time," Tappy replied, his white-blue eyes glimmering from the compliment.

Kagome smiled affectionately and ruffled his orange hair. "Any strange activities in Nigenkai since I've been gone?"

Tappy checked his garnet ring. It produced several clicking sounds a few times, before projecting the image of the world. Ki waves echoed around the translucent globe with no immediate changes. "None, my Lady. Master Shippo has been keeping a very keen eye on things."

Kagome nodded, her thoughts already elsewhere. Her chambers came into view. It automatically opened when she stepped within two feet of the door. The sensors around the room picked up her ki signature and allowed her immediate passage through to her private office. While Tappy immediately began checking and clicking away in his handheld laptop, she settled onto her chair and waited for her desktop to load.

The moment she logged on, a message signified that she's received messages from Reikai and Makai alike, plus a number of documents that required her signature. Frowning slightly, she skimmed through the documents. Deeming it could wait a bit longer, she clicked onto the messages from Enma and Sesshoumaru. A few messages came from other members of the Council, but all they wished to know was information on the current status of Kaneko.

_Enma's been busy since we last chatted,_ Kagome thought, as she just received yet another message to her system. The beeping at her door interrupted her thoughts and she immediately looked up when an image of a male and female appeared in midair.

"Enter." Kagome named one of the command codes that allow people other than herself to allow access without turning into a shish kabob.

The Saipeina siblings were two of her best agents. Hisaku was inhumanly beautiful with her long blue-black hair and clear green eyes. Hikoi, twin brother of Hisaki, was just as gorgeous but with such a charming charisma about him it allowed him to connect with anyone he meets. Both bowed when they saw Kagome.

"Welcome back, my Ladyship." Hisaku greeted, her voice quiet and demure.

Hikoi, not as refined as his sister, grinned good naturally at her. "Hope you're all better, my Lady?"

The Ancient grinned. "Hisaku-chan, Hikoi-kun! Hi! I'm feeling great, thanks. Would I have left if I'm not better?"

"Yes." Both replied, rather insubordinately. The slight coughing from Tappy reverted Kagome's previous glare over to the meta-human rather than at the two siblings.

"Oh, please, please!" Tappy cried, opening his eyes wide in mock horror. "Not the Glare of Doom!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes further, as though to make it all the more frightening. Unfortunately, choked gurgling noises kept escaping from her throat, efficiently negating the effects of her frightening glare. Finally, making a rather loud "hump!" noise, she coughed into her hands and tried to stop her laughter from escaping fully. Sighing, she turned serious eyes over to her two servants. If anyone thought the sudden change in mood strange, they didn't comment. "Onto a more important note. I'd like the two of you to please head onto Makai, Hisaku and Hikoi, and please bodyguard my mother and grandfather at all times. Naturally, Sesshoumaru's people will be there as well. But, all the same. I'd feel better if the two of you are keeping an eye on things."

"Of course, my ladyship." Hisaku bowed low, her blue black hair flowing gracefully through the air. "We'll keep my Lady and Lord Higurashi safe, most definitely."

"Thank you," Kagome smiled.

Recognizing the dismissal, both bowed once more before exiting the room. Once gone, Kagome turned her attentions to the various documents that had littered her inbox since she's last checked it. Her eyes stopped when she caught the emails from her friends from school. Clicking onto the first mail, she smiled at the wails of Ami. The second letter consisted random thoughts and strange insights from Toya. He'd invited her to his pool party next Saturday and to the "Weird Duckies All Night Sun" chatroom at eight tonight. The final letter was from Kurama. He didn't say much, except that there's no news. And that Teach Misa finally got the ceramic clay issue resolved.

Smiling, she quickly typed back to them, telling them that she'll be back to school tomorrow. Her eyes stopped momentarily at Kurama's email, once again recalling how he'd saved her that day. So many times already. Both he and the other demon, Hiei, had saved her life so many times in the wakes of Kaneko. _How many times more,_ she wonder. _And just how much longer can they stay up against Kaneko?_

She gently brushed a finger pad against the screen where Kurama had signed his name. _I hope, Kurama, that after this mess, nothing would happen to you—or your friends. _

------

Kagome stepped out of her mansion balcony that night. She'd worked up until Tappy had literally almost dragged her out of her office. Still, she'd managed to get most of the documents over to Reikai. The number of people that had died today had to be recorded and sent forth to Enma and his son. Each and every single document required her signature.

"Jeez," Kagome sighed and asked Nature to please bestow a cooling wind around her. She sighed in pleasure as a breeze ruffled through her a second later. "Maybe I should get a secretary—like Enma and Sess does. It certainly would get a lot of this paperwork out of my way." Then again, thinking of the pile of paperwork on Sess's desk earlier that morning, she wondered just how much a secretary is able to do for a person.

Huffing a little, she blew a thank you to the wind spirits, before she rose and moved to jump off her balcony. The quiet confidence that radiated off of her as she moved through the air proved to any onlooker that this occurrence—the jumping off of a balcony—is a rather normal affair. The air currents moved to slow her fall, allowing her to touch the streets quietly. The cement beneath her feel rumbled with pleasure with her touch, as though it realized that it's their Ancient above them. The earth spirits wanted to rise out of the ground and greet her. Kagome had to quickly stop them before they caused an earthquake.

Kagome thanked each and every spirit for their love, before resuming her walk towards the school playground that is near where the shrine once was. The children's park was deserted, what with it being so late at night. The light of the moon gleamed brightly down at the slides with its yellow hand bars. The swings squeaked before moving to the will of the winds that pushed it. Walking over to the swings, she sat down onto the metal seats.

All around this park, memories of her brother rushed through in every slide, every monkey bar and swing. Every bench tells the tale of when he'd trampled through it in his chase after the soccer ball. The single tree in the center of the park remembers the time when he'd been stuck at one of the branches, too scared to climb back down. Slides, swings, even the floor mat itself told a heartwarming story.

"So why?" Kagome asked, pushing the swings a bit higher. "Why can't I feel your presence here anymore?"

The wind pushed her even higher, driving the continuous movements of the swings to be all the more smooth and effective. Hair flew over her eyes, as the swings moved back, and streamed behind her as it flew forward. The moon gleamed down at her, as she turned her eyes towards the sky. The second time she reached the pinnacle again...

"Miss me?" Souta asked, his glossy eyes staring down at her. A smirk lighted on his lips. As Kagome jumped off the swing, automatically preparing her ki, Souta remained on the top bar of the swing, seemingly uncaring of his sister's sudden manifestation of power.

The night's darkness seems to seep into his skin, making him all the more dark. His oversized black sweatshirt wrapped around him much like smoke wrap around air. A single chained belt hung around his waist with baggy midnight pants. He'd kept the skull earring.

He dropped gracefully into a sitting position, swinging the ends of the chain around in circles as he contemplated his sister. "Why are you so quiet, Kagome?"

"Maybe I'm afraid that you'll decide to run the moment I speak—like a ghost in the night." Kagome murmured, allowing the winds to carry her voice over to him.

"Maybe you're afraid of me."

Kagome couldn't reply to this. Afraid of him? Of course, she's not afraid of him. He's Souta.

Souta smirked. "Don't worry. I didn't receive orders to fight you."

"Then why are you here, Souta?" Kagome asked, gritting her teeth. Why did you come to the place of your childhood? Are you still in there? Are you still you? Souta...

Her brother did not answer her immediately, but only sat there, swinging his chain. Finally, "Maybe I wanted to scare you." He said, as the night swallowed him into darkness.

She didn't move for a while, but only stared at the spot where Souta had been a moment ago. The night has really just arrived and dawn is over infinity and a day away. The chill of the evening seems to burn her to her bones.

Maybe I wanted to scare you...

**End Chapter**

**Vocabulary**

Ki: energy

Makai: Demonic Realm

Youkai: Demon

Reikai: Spirit Realm

Nigenkai: Human Realm

Jii-san: Grandfather

Kitsune: fox

Hai: yes

**Author's Corner**

Yay! I finally found a way to revive this story!! I was blocked on it for a so long, I forgot all about this story!!! Repression in effect, maybe??

Did anyone catch anything about the two greeting girl's names...?

_**Fanfiction**_

**Wake-Robin:** Ahh...that is such a guilty review. Seriously, wow. Can't believe it was THAT long ago...haha...

**Jinenji:** Lol! Thanks for the review. School and work has been horrible...That, and the fact that I kinda forgot that I have to update this fic, hee hee.

**Ruby Raze:** Thanks so much for understanding (and apology for the loooong delay). Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter!!!

**IndecisiveFreak:** Awww...for that totally sweet review, I give you a cookie!!!! Thank you for your encouraging words and for understanding that writers have a life!!!!!

**AnimeAngelz:** Thanks for the review!

**Inudemoness247:** Thanks so much!!! As to your question....

**Gopher2806:** Lol! Don't worry, it's a common mistake. Mainly, I think, it's because people write about her when she's in her teen years. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing!

**Korokochan16:** Thanks!! Glad you enjoyed!

**Tenshi Youkai no Yugure:** Lol! Thanks for the review!!

**Whyamialive17:** Haha!! It's OK, I'm prone to hyperness all the time! (And get high on the strangest things...no drugs, or any such things, mind you...) Thanks for reviewing, and soo glad you enjoyed!

**Silvermoonyoukai:** (sighs) It's viewers like you that makes me want to weep for joy. Aww, that was so sweet and understanding!!!! Thank you so much!!!!!

**SunStar Kitsune:** Thank you for reviewing! Glad you enjoyed the last chap, and hope that you'll continue to enjoy this story until it's end!!

**Nunofyorbiz:** Thanks! Glad you enjoyed!! As to the making out, I can't have that inputed as of yet. They're still in the "friend" stage at the moment.

**Bluespark:** oO Wow, that's such a high compliment. I'm flattered. Really. Thank you!

**Addicted-to-Inu:** Thanks!! I'm so happy that you liked!!

**MizuiroSnow:** I love it when you guys analyze everything....or predict what will happen next!! To find out if you're correct or not, please continue on reading!!!!!!

_**Mediaminer**_

**Nyslor:** Ah. Please forgive me for the delay in updating!!

**SapphireGemz:** Thanks for reviewing! Happy you liked!

**The Sorceress:** Lol! Thanks for the advise! As for Kurama's age, yes he was born when Kagome met his mother. Ashita had been injured because she had been trying to protect Youko. I'll definitely continue on with the art classes, no worries!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!! (and for making sure that it showed, and all.)

**InsaneAUTHORESS:** Thanks a bunch!! Glad you liked, and that you seem to like the chaotic souls!!

**Ryuko:** Lol! Glad to know that you liked, and hope you'll continue stumbling upon other great fics out there!!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!

**Tori Chan:** Hee, I bet each of us has an evil twin out there somewhere(or inside us somewhere) !! Glad you liked, and thanks for the review!!

**Kizuna4me:** Aww!! I glomp you in return!!! And I assure you, the suspense that you feel at the end of each chapter is all , really glad that you liked, and soo totally melted when I read your review!! Thanks!

**Ravensflight:** Thanks so much!! I'm glad that I was able to keep them IC!! Thank you for the review, and hope to see you in all future chapters!!!

**DarkGoddessAluthri:** Ah, it's ok!! I'm sorry for the slow update!! And ohhh!!! Thanks!! I was kind of worried that people would be confused!!!

**Animefan141:** Thanks for letting me know, and for the encouragements!!

**End**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! And hope you'll continue to read and review!! Your encouragements are the greatest!!!!!!

Happy New Year!

Lots of greets,

Yukisora and Hachigatsu

Edited by: Wake-Robin

Last Checked: December 31, 2004


	15. Crystal Tears

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Crystal Tears**

"Kagome-chan!"

The loud cries of Ami rang clearly throughout the halls of Meiou High, as she ran to catch up to her friend. Kagome stopped, and turned to see Ami's dark hair flying. Two hands snuck out and wrapped around Kagome's neck happily.

"Kagome-chan!" Ami cried, laughing. "Oh gosh, you're finally back!"

The Ancient blushed, as everyone in the hallway stopped to stare at them. Trying to disentangle herself from Ami's death grip, she ended up tripping over her previously dropped bag. "Arrgh!" she cried, as she felt gravity starting to take its toll on her balance.

A new set of hands reached out this time to steady her. Looking up into the emerald eyes of Shuuichi Minamino, she grinned. "Shuuichi-san!" She smiled.

"Good morning, Kagome-san," he replied, smiling slightly from amusement. "Good morning, Ami-san."

"Shuuichi-kun!" Ami greeted and retrieved her own bag. She turned back towards Kagome once they began walking towards their first period classes. "Hey, Kagome-chan, I saw what happened to your Shrine. Where are you staying right now?"

Kagome's eyes dimmed a bit at the thought of the Shrine. "I'm staying over at a relative's home. Everyone's fine, don't worry."

Ami stopped and turned serious eyes towards her. "But I did worry, Kagome. When you just disappeared after that incident." She turned her eyes over to Kurama. "We all worried about you."

"Um," Kagome blinked at them, seemingly bewildered by the quick change in Ami's mood and at a loss of what she should say. Kurama didn't say anything at all, but only observed in silence. Finally, she smiled. "Thank you Ami-chan."

-

"Kagome-chan!" Teach Misa smiled as Kagome walked into the art room later on that afternoon. "So glad to see you back. Is everything alright?"

"Hai, Teach Misa." Kagome smiled. "Arigato gozaimasu." She bowed her thanks to her teacher, before walking to her friends in the back of the room. Sitting down onto her seat, she smiled at Kurama.

"You _really_ don't have to worry, you know." Kagome smirked, when she caught him staring at her again. "I'm fine."

The redhead blushed red and nodded. "Of course."

"OK, class," Teach Misa began her class with her now familiar little clap. Her smile shone at each of them as she stated, "The whole ceramic incident has been cleared away! I want each and every one of you to come up and take a piece of the clay and begin. This grade will count as your first major examination for the first trimester—I suggest you all to work really hard on this!"

"Hai, Teach Misa!" They all chorused, before getting out of their seats one at a time.

Ami and Toya turned, as they waited their turn towards the other two on their table. "Gah, finally! It took such a long time to fix up that mess Konochi made!" Toya sighed with a mental curse towards the other art teacher. "Can't believe he would go through all of that just to throw Teach Misa off."

Ami sighed happily and leaned her head onto Toya's shoulder. Kurama watched as Toya tenderly placed a strand of loose hair back in place. He blinked when he heard a quiet sigh coming from Kagome and snuck a look over at her.

Her blue-gray eyes were staring somewhat wistfully at Ami and Toya's exchanges. A hand was placed over her heart, as though to protect herself from an heartache, before propping it onto the table and placing her head onto her awaiting palm. Her eyes turned to him momentarily and shook her head when she caught him staring again.

_Shut up,_ Kurama thought before Youko could begin his teasing.

But the amused thief had already returned back into the recess of Shuuichi's mind. He saw the mental image of Youko's chibi form curling back into a ball. Turning back towards Kagome, he saw that it was their group's turn to get up for the clay. Once sitting on their table again, he observed her habitual way of getting ready to make her masterpieces.

Placing the clay block neatly before her, she tightened her bright blue hair band once more, then checked on the ties of the large white mock. Placing a finger on each of the pencil hooks and knives before she, she smiled at them as though they were her babes, before turning the first second of her undivided attention to the clay. He knew by now that once she looks at her clay, only the bell is able to get her attention.

He wondered what she's going to make this time, as her clever fingers immediately started taking out chunks of the clay and mending them together. She smoothed down what appeared to be a large chunk of rectangle before reaching blindly for the number five-point hook at the middle of the desk. A piece of clay fell from here, another piece of clay fell from there. She smoothed out a few edges over the top, before adding a few more pieces at the bottom. Taking a pan knife, she began scooping out designs in the center of that strip, and soon had the outlines of a gorgeous waterfall lined with rocks and plant life at the sides.

Clay coated fingers reached for the water bowl and efficiently wetted the clay down so that it wouldn't crack and dry. Then, reaching for an unused piece of clay, she added the new block to the top of the waterfall. Again, she repeated the process of taking off excess pieces and detailing the smallest curves to make the form of the lion king appear. Its uncolored mane billowed to an unseen wind, as he raised his mouth in a triumphant roar. Powerful claws crushed the blades of grass beneath it, as the eyes of the lion lit with passion.

Her eyes remained solely on the piece of work before her, hands never stopping, never hesitant. Never unsure. They moved in a continuous motion, smoothing out unwanted rigids, adding in new life to a piece of once dead clay. He doubt she even realized how absolutely stunning she looked as she worked like this.

He admired her ability to be able so sure of her every movement. He wondered if that's what had gotten her the status as Top Ancient of Nigenkai. He couldn't help but be in awe of her as the clay rapidly turned into yet another beautiful artwork. Such a dazzling piece, so full of emotion and vigor.

_Where?_ he wondered yet again. _Where does she get her ideas? _

The lion roared towards the unseen sky. The waterfall slammed powerfully at the bedrocks below. The onlookers would find themselves listening for the crashing of the water, and for the caressing brush of the breeze that swayed the fur on the lion and the petals of the plants.

_God._ Kurama breathed.

-

The lunchroom was filled with students when she walked in that day. She waved to a couple of people, but continued on her way until she reached the machine where all the snacks were being kept. Scanning the contents and seeing nothing good, except for the HagenDaaz ice cream, she placed the coins in and punched for the vanilla.

Grabbing it when it tumbled out, she took her lunch and proceeded to head towards the school backyard. The sun was out, shining brightly at the athletes that trained for the upcoming tournaments or game. She sat down under the shades of a tree and silently thanked the tree for lending her its roots. Opening the ice cream, she proceeded to eat it when the shadow of another stopped her.

"Ah, Hiei-san, am I right?" Kagome smiled when she saw the black shadow over her. Her eyes warmed, as she patted the spot beside her. "Want to join me? I'm about to have HagenDaaz."

"No, thank you." Hiei replied, his voice gruff, as he settled down onto the tree's branches. The wind ruffled through his hair, pulling the strands apart, as he regarded the Nigenkai Top Ancient with partially interested ruby eyes. Leaning back against the tree, he ceased all movement and closed his eyes. The warmth of midday sun shone down on him, comforting the fire that ran through his veins.

Kagome turned a curious eye on the fire demon above her, sleeping so comfortably on the tree. "Why are you here, Hiei-san?"

"I'm waiting."

She spooned another mouthful of vanilla, as she contemplated this answer. It'd been her first assumption that Enma had put Kurama and Hiei to watch over her. But then, the Reikai Ancient knew of her temper when it comes to babying her. "For Shuuichi-san?"

"Hn."

Kagome grinned. "Do you ever say more than five words at a time, Hiei-san?" No reply came to this inquiry, but then, Kagome didn't really expect one. She wondered if the previous answers had been courtesies from him—since she's an Ancient and all. "Well then, do you mind waking me when the bell rings?"

"Hn."

Smiling, taking that as a yes, she placed the empty ice cream can besides her, as she laid back on the bed of grass and wildflowers and closed her eyes.

-

Kurama walked through the lawns of Meiou High until he spotted the customary tree where he meets with Hiei. Seeing his dark friend's figure already residing on the tree, he hurried forward to reach him faster. He slowed suddenly, however, when he saw Kagome, finishing her ice cream and smiling at the fire demon. "Do you ever say anything more than five words, Hiei-san?" she asked him.

Naturally, knowing Hiei, he didn't reply. "Well then, do you mind waking me when the bell rings?"

And, much to the shock of Kurama, he replied. "Hn."

_Hn._

Hiei replied to someone he should have considered an outsider. Someone that is not a part of their team. Emerald eyes bore up onto the comfortable figure sleeping on the tree at the prime moments of relaxation. The closed lashes of his friend fluttered, as his hidden eyes moved with his thoughts. The dark material of his clothing flapped to the wind that danced around the entire field.

_Hn._

For some strange, bizarre reason, Kurama couldn't seem to get closer. Both of them laid in absolute comfort with one another, sleeping the afternoon away in complete tranquility. And he, Kurama, was the one out. He couldn't bring himself to move closer towards that tree. The tree that holds one of the closest of his friends, and the same tree that is supporting...

Supporting...who?

His assignment? Is that what she is to him? His assignment?

Even as he denies this, for surely she's something more, he couldn't walk closer. That scene seems frozen in time, preventing anyone else that might enter and ruin the beauty of the picture. Not understanding, not comprehending, Kurama did the one thing he had never done before in his entire life.

He ran.

-

Art club members rushed into the classroom that afternoon, jolting Kurama from his troubled thoughts. His eyes snapped to the front of the classroom when he spotted Kagome coming into the room with both Ami and Toya. He presumes that she must have left her school pack in her locker, for she held nothing but a large sketching pad in her hands. Deep in conversation with Ami, her eyes lit up when she caught sight of Kurama.

"Shuuichi-san," she greeted, sitting down near him. "Hiei-san was waiting for you during fifth period today. Did you finally see him?"

Kurama cleared his throat and turned away. "I'll be seeing him after school today." He kept his eyes towards the front of the classroom. He's being rude, of course. She's an Ancient—one of the most powerful creatures in the Realms. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

_Hn._

Dear Lord, that one syllable would torment him for eternity. Keeping his eyes averted, he went ahead to retrieve his set of art tools and began setting up to fix up one of his older works. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Kagome starting to walk closer and deliberately blocked out her face with his side bangs. As the red tresses fell forward, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to ten.

Careful with his hands, he shifted his hair a little until he could see that Kagome had returned to the table, sketching in her pad. Turning quickly back to his artwork, his usually impassive green eyes boiled with emotion.

_What the hell is up with you?_ Youko asked him, scowling mentally at his counterpart._ So what if Hiei answered her? She's the top Ancient of Nigenkai. He can't just IGNORE her._

_Hiei never answers outsiders. What's so special about her? _The moment the thought escaped his mind, he knew he'd never live it down. Even to himself, those two sentences didn't seem particularly right.

_Shuuichi..._Now, the kitsune youkai seemed unsure. The subtle inquiry in his single word question asked all he need to.

_I'm not jealous of her! _Shuuichi cried out. _That'd mean that...that..._

_Uh...huh..._ Youko smirked. _I've always WONDERED why you stay away from girls so much..._ The infamous Makai thief sniggered, as he lapped up at his counterpart's one single mistake. _So, how much are you in for Hiei?_

The reaction was instant and exactly as Youko predicted.

_YOUKO!_

-

"Is it just me, or is Shuuichi-kun avoiding us?" Ami whispered to Kagome. She snuck another look over to the busy teen, his red hair covering his face from view. He continually molded at the statue of an angel before him, messily wiping at his hair every few moment or so, creating a messy streak across his face.

Kagome couldn't help but feel the same. But, for the life of her, she couldn't understand why. He'd been fine just that morning, what with his greeting and all. And now, out of the blue, he decides to switch his mood.

_Maybe he's schizophrenic._ She thought momentarily, as she sketched the form of the tense figure._ Or has a split personality disorder. Mornings, he's a nice and wonderful young teen. On afternoons he's a quiet, reclusive fellow. Ah, and maybe the quiet Shuuichi likes to keep away from people because—obviously—he's reclusive and...Oh, jeez, I'm nuts._

"Shame too," she muttered, as she shadowed lightly at the curve beneath his chin. "I'd like to get to know this reclusive fellow better..."

"Eh?" Toya leaned closer. "What did you say, Kagome-chan?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "It's nothing. Just random things."

"Hm," If anyone spotted the calculation in Ami's eyes, no one commented. "Anyway, Toya, you sent Kagome-chan the invite?"

"Of course," Toya stood, and thumped his chest comically. "Would _I_ ever forget?"

"Nope!" Kagome smiled at him. "Just a few things now and again..." She shared a look with Ami.

"...Every once in a while..." Ami nodded her agreement.

"...Maybe once a month..."

"Or once a week..."

"...just a few hours at a time or so..."

Both girls looked at the scowling Toya and smirked. "But, don't worry Toya!" They gave him identical smiles. "You never forget anything at all!"

"You wound me," he huffed, sitting back down and crossing his hands. "And after all the times I've lied to make _you girls_ feel better." He feigned heartbreak, dramatically slapping a hand across his heart. "Suffering through all those chick flicks, all those shopping sessions..."

"Toya!" Ami cried, smacking him.

"Ami, Ami darling!" He tried to evade his girlfriend's next smack, all the while apologizing. Ami, to her credit, didn't immediately start cracking up and kept up her front as an enraged girlfriend.

Chuckling at her two deranged friend, she looked down at her sketch of Shuuichi Minamino. He was watching Ami and Toya's fight with amusement in his eyes. And yet, the moment he caught her watching, he turned back without a single acknowledgement.

Her brows furrowed, and she held onto her pencil a bit tighter. _Avoiding us...or just avoiding me? And, if it's me..._

What exactly has she done to warrant his silent treatment?

-

"There he is," Yuuske scowled when he spotted the red hue of his friend's hair. Kurama jumped onto the balcony and flipped through the opened glass door. Landing quietly into the room, the ends of his hair brushed against his cheek before he pushed it back.

"Sorry I'm late," he stated, voice even more quiet than usual.

Yuuske raised a brow. "It's not like you," he admitted. He then smirked. "Slacking because Koenma's missing, eh? Kurama, I didn't know you had it in you." The smack on his head that came from Botan was expected, of course, for the atmosphere in Reikai is growing all the more tense from the lack of the Prince. And, anyhow, this was hardly a laughing matter.

"This is ridiculous," Kuwabara scratched his head, as he dropped onto Yuuske's messy bed. "We can't perform our previous assignment because her family's in Makai right now. We can't find Koenma because he's been zombified. And we can't even find the brainwasher because she's supposed to be this really big mega-bad guy that the Ancients are handling."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Kuwabara," Hiei drawled, rolling his ruby eyes. He'd never quite forgiven this redhead for stealing his sister's affections.

"Oh be quiet you two," Botan scowled. "There _is_ a reason for why I called you guys here today. The Reikai Team is currently searching for the hostages and for the ringleader of all this madness as well. In the meantime, Enma Daioh wants you four to stay in Nigenkai and keep an eye on things."

"Gee, what _have _we been doing, Botan?" Yuuske growled, apparently frustrated. Ironic that he always complains whenever there is an assignment from Koenma—but now that he has an unintentional vacation, he's itching to fight.

"_AND_," the death deity continued, determined to keep her temper, "He said to help the Nigenkai Ancients as they're the ones most familiar with this Realm and it's where our enemy is currently residing."

"So we're positive then?" Kurama asked, raising a brow. "Kaneko is in the Nigenkai?"

"I think?" Botan asked, scrunching up her button nose. "This whole thing is getting so confusing. But those were Enma-sama's direct orders, so I suppose so." She raised her hand and her oar appeared. "But, either way, I have to be getting back to Reikai. The death casualties have increased and I'm responsible for taking the next batch of humans back. Good luck, you guys!" With a quick wave from the blue haired female, she flew out of the window towards the sky.

"Wait, damn it!" Yuuske screamed out his window. But all she did was wave, before disappearing into the sky. Sighing his defeat, the dark haired teen turned to his friend and plopped onto his floor. "Great."

"Help the Ancients?" Hiei looked over at Kurama, who was still a bit out of it. His emerald eyes continued to be glazed over, as he analyzed and re-analyzed everything in his mind. Shaking his head, the fire demon wondered if the fox had even heard a single word from Botan.

"Oi, Kurama."

Blinking when he heard his name, Kurama turned to Kuwabara, who was staring at him with an unusually shrewd countenance. "Ah, hai?"

"You know the Top Ancient Higurashi-sama, don't you?" he asked, raking a hand through his orange locks.

"So does Hiei."

"OK, then why doesn't one of you ask her of the situation with Kaneko? Maybe we could do something with whatever she asked of us."

Hiei raised his brows. Strange, how the most simple—and obvious—course of actions hadn't immediately popped into his mind. Stranger still, in Hiei's opinion, was that it had been Kuwabara who suggested this.

_Then again,_ the fire koorime thought,_ he is simpleminded. Only natural that he'd pick up the simple facts of this foggy mission._

"Hm, seems like there's some brains cells functioning up there," Hiei smirked. A brow rose, when he saw the on coming attack, and stepped out of the way at the last second. The much slower human detective plummeted onto the awaiting hands of Kurama.

"Stop," Kurama said, holding Kuwabara in place. "This is not the time for a fight." He slid a look at Hiei, as he added, "I'll speak to Kagome in school tomorrow. We'll decide everything else after her decision of our offer for help."

"You've always been logical," Yuuske laughed, clamping down on Kurama's back.

-

After hours of non-stop working, Kagome finally paused in her continuous motions. She pushed her chair back, as she finally moved the cease the annoying crick at the back of her neck. Staying in one position for an overly long period of time had never been her strong points. Blue gray eyes stared critically at her artwork, as she tried to find any flaws she might have missed earlier.

Seeing none, she nodded her approval and moved to hang the painting in the wall.

It was beautiful, this painting. Depicting both a golden and fallen angel, both had their faces turned away, partially covered by flying strands of inky black hair. Back to back with one another, one stare towards the Heavens, while the other stare down for Hell. Each had their hands clasped in their own respective prayer for the Gates to open the portal to them. Wings breached out from their back, twining and swirling in a never-ending dance of night and day feathers.

Tears. Large, translucent tears dripped down both their cheeks, hoping to ease some of the pain in their hearts. Heartbreakingly beautiful tears dotted here, dotted there. Down towards the ground it flows, while its counterparts flew up towards the sky. Kagome couldn't help it. She reached out, and gently touched a finger to a lucid jewel raining down both angels.

Pain. So much pain. It's everywhere in the world, ready to swallow the next unsuspecting victim. Ready to draw out their innocence and devour the love from their hearts.

Turning her own grieving eyes away from the painting, she took her remaining things and left the room, and did not see. They came that night with the light of the first moon. Darkness surrounded the entire room, seeping into everything and anything.

Only one object remained untouched. Filled with sorrow, eyes of red and aquamarine stared out from the previously covered faces of the angels, dripping one crystal, then another, onto the frigidly cold ground.

**End Chapter**

**VOCABULARY**

- The Japanese phrases should be pretty basic/previously explained already. If there is any confusion, please inform me. -

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Sorry for the long-than-usual delay on this update. Hopefully, this chapter would suffice until the next update.

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**TheLightintheDarkness:** Thanks, I'm glad I could knock you off your feet, rofl.

**SavedFromBoredom:** Lol, Savvy! There, you broke me down! Here's your update! .

**Wake-Robin:** Lol. It's a miracle, I updated "early" considering I technically didn't use up my deadline yet...

**Spice of Inu-Yasha:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami:** I'm not mad. I've read a lot of great fanfic works by amazing writers and feel the same way. So I'm actually really flattered. Thanks for the compliment!

**Jinenji:** I didn't mean to forget, lol. It just happens. This time, though, it was just the usual laziness...xD

**Kura-sama:** Lol! I'm inputting the "emotional" states of both Kurama and Kagome bit by bit in every chapter. I don't want it to just suddenly jump, because that seems unrealistic.

**Gopher2806:** Lol! You're the first one who commented on how Souta needs to wake up! Everyone else is very keen on the fluff to get in. Tee, glad you liked!

**Inu.-sess.fan:** Thanks for the read and review! xD

**IndecisiveFreak:** Ami/Kur? Haha, I don't know what might have given you that impression... Lol, I can't give you Tappy, I still need him. But I'll let you borrow him for a while! I don't really know where he came from...maybe from under my bed? Lol.

**Chinadoll27:** I'm getting to it. Hopefully, this chapter kind of indicated that... But I don't want them to just jump automatically into a relationship and whatnot. After all, Kagome's top priority is Souta, and Kurama's assignment is Koenma. No worries though, the fluff will come!

**Miaka-reader:** Another Souta person! Haha, those scenes are getting popular! Glad you liked, and please thank your friend for recommending me!

**SunStar Kitsune:** That was only temporary. I had no other way to restart the fic, and had to resort to the time/space difference.

**R-Fan:** Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoyed.

**Lonewolf-chica:** Glad you liked! Sorry for the delay!

**Sannaar:** Thanks!

**Meeenasd:** I'm glad you enjoyed!

**AnimeJewel3235:** Thank you, I'm incredibly flattered! 3

**Ryuko:** Thanks a lot for sticking with this story!

**Ryukotsusei:** Glad you enjoyed! Thanks so much for your review, and for your encouragement! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**BookworkRose296:** Really nice insight and questions! Sadly, I won't be answering them out of the fic, so please continue reading!

**GoldenFireGoddess:** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy this fic, and that you'll be sticking! Thanks so much for your encouragements! .

**END**

Thanks for all who read and/or reviewed! Hope to see you again in future chapters!

Lots of greets,

Yukisora and Hachigatsu

**Edited by:** Wake-Robin

**Last Checked:**


	16. Red and Gold

**Warning! **This chapter holds major spoilers to the **MANGA** series of InuYasha, volume 38. If you do not wish to know of the spoiler, skip the Side Story.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Red and Gold**

Summertime. The blazing sun beats relentlessly down upon the people of Japan, intent on making everyone dehydrate into a mass of nothing but rubbles of bone and skin. Heat waves distorted everyone's vision, drying up flowers as the day went by. Gardeners frantically applied water in vain, attempting the impossible task of saving their flowers' lives.

The winds danced around her, ruffling her hair and clothes, as she walked down the streets towards the meeting place of her newest recruits. She'd been cooped up in the mansion, working at the pile of paperwork that had stacked up in her rush to pass the final exams of the last semester. Now that school was finally out, the work she'd neglected had decided to come and nip her on her behind. It's only natural that she'd finally get out of the house a little and breathe some fresh air.

But, by God, she wished that she'd picked a better, slightly cooler, day.

_Nature's little joke,_ Kagome grumbled. _And the next time I see that little trickster, I'll have to retaliate, no doubt…_

After all, of all the days to be unbearably hot, it had to be today.

She walked into the moderately built structure with the variety of flowers and trees. The most gigantic of trees, with all the patience and pride of one that is ancient, provided her with a gently soothing comfort. The kitchen was already filled with the homely odor of her mother's cooking. Mouth automatically watering, she quietly surveyed the room, searching for the hidden treats.

"Stop it, Kagome," her mother laughed as she walked into the room with a large pan. She placed it onto the counter, took off her snowy white apron, and leaned in to kiss her darling girl. "No snacks until after dinner." Worried eyes surveyed her daughter's countenance, inwardly wincing at the lack of pink in her daughter's pale cheeks. She noted the carefully masked worry in her daughter's blue-gray eyes.

Not commenting, as usual, she returned to the kitchen. "Get the teriyaki for me, won't you darling?" She accepted the bowl from Kagome and smiled soothingly at her. "And how are you, sweetie?"

Kagome grinned, comforted in spite of herself. Her family had adapted astonishingly well to the environments of Makai, what with its red skies and humid weather. Under the protection of both Sesshoumaru and her guards, her parents lived safely in the natural soils of the Forest Lands. It's been rather recent that this structure, with all its conveniences, was replicated into this Realm. As expected, her mother had immediately turned the new, rather aloof building into a warm and comforting home. Little pots of flowers dotted here and there. Tassels with dangling bells hung near every door, courtesy of her beloved grandfather.

"I'm fine, Momma," Kagome sniffed at the stew that was simmering in its pot. "Mm, I've missed your cooking."

"Then let me come back, Kagome."

The girl swallowed, and listened to the continuous chopping. Breathing in, she smirked into her mother's back. "Come on, Momma, haven't you gotten used to Sess's place yet?"

"Oh, of course. Although, your grandfather hasn't stopped with his prayers over the evil and wicked demons ever since." She laughed, and dumped the chopped parsley into the stew. Her eyes glimmered with amusement as she glanced over at her daughter. "I think he's just missing you, darling."

Kagome sneaked a spoonful of the stew when her mother turned again. "Well then," she said once she'd swallowed. "I think I'll go see him."

"Mm. Oh, and sweetie, don't sneak like that again. It'll ruin your appetite."

Quite admonished, the Ancient left the room, sheepishly. Hundreds of years older than her mother and she still couldn't fool her. Sensing her grandfather's aura out back, she walked through the house until she reached their backyard. Beyond the immediate garden were the forests, dark and mysterious. And appearing to be utterly cool.

"Jii-san?"

Her grandfather turned, eyes twinkling when he saw her. "Ah, Kagome. Come." She obeyed and felt her heart melt when she saw the single poppy that he held in his hands. The barely blooming blossom struggled against the harsh heat of Makai.

"Oh," she laughed a little at her grandfather's sentiment. He'd always been a sucker for flowers. She concentrated and called the earth elements to please bless this little blossom. Nutrients and minerals reached up to rush at the roots of the struggling flower until it glowed with a healthy, just watered appearance.

He smiled at her and, patting her head,stood back up. "Now, why don't we see to that dinner? I believe your mother invited everyone in the Realms. Kami knows she's cooking enough for them."

Laughing, she hugged her grandfather and kissed his balding head. "Of course, Jii-san."

By sunset, Kagome was busily helping her mother finish up with dinner preparations, when the guests began to arrive. Her grandfather went to answer the door and chuckled when he saw Sesshoumaru. "You _would_ be the first. Come on in."

Sesshoumaru nodded his respect to the elderly man and walked to where he knew Kagome was. He stopped before the kitchen and stared with amusement, as the Nigenkai Ancient contemplated the mysteries of dicing chicken. Her mother stood beside the girl, patiently going over the instruction as she worked. He smirked when he heard her muttered curses, as she cut her finger.

Stuffing her bleeding finger into her mouth, her blue-gray eyes glared down at the uncooperative chicken with intense dislike, before blowing out a breath. "Why in Hell do I have to like eating chicken?" She turned and glared at Sesshoumaru. "Glad I could entertain _your_ amusement, though."

Her mother turned and beamed when she saw him. "Ah, Sesshoumaru! Dinner is almost ready. Once Kagome finally manages to slice and dice these strips properly, we'll begin setting the table."

"That might not be a while then," Sesshoumaru raised a brow, completely ignoring her death glare.

"I'm going to poison your chicken."

"Of course."

"And make sure you die a painful death."

"That, my love, is copyrighted to this Sesshoumaru."

"Of course," she mimicked.

Mrs. Higurashi stared at the affectionate bantering between her daughter and her longtime friend. Swiftly stepping in when the bantering began turning into a battle of wills, she reminded Kagome that she had her dicing to do and advised Sesshoumaru to go wait outside. It never occurred to her that she was commanding two Top Ancients of their own respective Realms.

Sesshoumaru decided to leave Kagome before she really does decide to poison his dinner. Obviously, he wouldn't die, but he'd be most uncomfortable for the rest of the evening. He raised his brows when he saw that the rest of the guests had arrived. Enma, sitting with the group of Reikai Tentai that Kagome had recently recruited into her team, was chatting animatedly with the group.

"Man, I'm still hungry," Yuuske complained. It had taken him approximately one point three seconds to get over the shock of being face to face with the Reikai Ancient. Completely relaxed now in the presence of such power, he groaned. His eyes snapped open, however, when he sensed the new power that Sesshoumaru contained within him.

Turning, the group inspected Sesshoumaru's quiet appearance. Kurama and Hiei both bowed their respect, cluing the other two immediately on the identity of this one demon. Sesshoumaru, who was definitely different from Enma's friendly ways, left the two with a disconcerted feeling as he walked past them.

"Guys!" Kagome called suddenly from inside the kitchen. "Dinner's in a moment. _Wash your hands!_"

Kurama watched the strange assortment of company that honored the dinner table of the Higurashi family that night. Granted, he'd been surprised when Kagome invited their team to the dinner as well. After all, how many times can you boast that you've eaten dinner with the Top Ancient of all three Realms?

From the casual countenance of both Mrs. Higurashi and the elderly Mr. Higurashi, it's pretty frequent.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kurama raised a brow at the death glare that Kagome was currently throwing at the Makai Ancient. What bewildered him even more was that Sesshoumaru merely returned to his dinner, the perfect image of devastating innocence. Was that their bond? This casual interaction between friends?

She turned to him then, with her glimmering blue-gray eyes and the pits of discomfort dragged into his system. For perhaps the millionth time since school's gone out, Kurama averted his eyes and trained them securely onto something else; this time on the wonders of his delightful meal. If he saw the flash of confused disappointment in Kagome's eyes, he told himself that it had never existed.

Sesshoumaru, however, did.

A thin brow rose at this strange display. Kagome had already turned to the short, dark haired fire demon when she saw that Kurama didn't respond. Staring into her aura, he saw the confusion and hurt at the redhead's brush off.

"Hn."

He heard her sigh of exasperation, as her aura lighted into a pastel yellow. In contrast, Kurama's turned a deeper shade of red. "Hiei-kun, can't you say something else besides 'hn' for once?"

"Hn."

"Apparently not," Kagome muttered, stuffing steamed octopus balls into her mouth.

Tappy was ready for the return of his Ladyship and her guests. Making sure that each and every laser was deactivated, he ran through the last glitches of the security system when his instincts started hammering. Eyes turning lavender, the meta-human leaped suddenly into the air, where two stag youkai clawed through. His computer screen exploded, smashed into a million pieces. Venom from the two youkai streamed through the computer pieces, obliterating the last of the memory within the system.

"Good reflexes there," one of them commented, as they turned back to the human soul. "Not many would know of our approach."

Tappy smirked. Eyes returned to its normal blue-white, as he shook out his white hair. His garnet ring automatically started collected the data of the two youkai here, transferring it into the nerves in his hands to be stored in his mind. He eyed his computer with distaste and turned back to the two youkai. "You'll have to deal with my insurance company now, you know."

Without waiting for their response, he lunged. Hair streamed back, as wind automatically whipped from his being to life. He dodged one of the youkai's claws, ramming his fists into the other's stomach. Dropping onto the ground, he used the rest of his momentum to spin into a kick, effectively avoiding the sharp blade that was built in on the youkai's tail.

Leaping back up before they would use his lowered position to their advantage, he flipped back. Eyes were green, as a bolt of emerald appeared in his left hand. Noting the data from his ring, he launched the electric attack towards the first youkai's chest, while launching a ruby red fire attack to his counterpart's head. The two rapid assaults effectively shattered both youkai's concentration of ki. As their powers fled them, their physical pain doubled, causing them both to drop onto the ground.

Tappy turned, as a shadow of pure black launched right onto his chest. Grunting at the power behind this particular blast, he dropped onto a knee and stared at his new opponent. Eyes returned blue white when he saw the familiar face of his Ladyship's younger brother. "Souta-sama!"

Souta mimicked Tappy's previous actions and smirked. Ruby eyes lit up in amusement, as the meta-human attempted to stand. He whistled when Tappy managed the feat with a hand clasped before his chest. "Phew, Kagome trained you good, huh?"

Tappy narrowed his eyes. "Do not speak of my Ladyship in such a fashion." Souta laughed. It unnerved Tappy to hear the once so sweet boy laugh so cruelly, so mockingly. "Do not speak of your own elder sister in such a fashion."

"Or what?" Souta laughed. He raised a brow and the darkness that previously sneaked into Tappy started slithering within his soul. Pain shot through Tappy's entire body, as he attempted to slay his own demons.

Souta smirked. He leaped down at the immobile Tappy, took the set of codes hanging on his left earring. Using the darkness inside Tappy, he made the meta-human cough onto the earring, using his breath molecules to activate its code system. Holding it before his eyes, Souta smirked at Tappy. The earring whirred in his hands, before clicking into place. "System deactivated."

Dropping the earring onto the ground, Souta sniggered at Tappy's attempts to move. A black boot rose from the ground and crushed down at the earring. Without even glancing back at the meta-human, Souta stepped through the doors and headed down towards the single place where the security was heaviest.

Kurama just finished eating his meal—and was ready for his escape—when all three Ancients suddenly bolted out of their seats. Shocked, thinking that, perhaps they'd read his thoughts or some such, he bolted up as well. However, once he was standing, he hadn't the faintest idea what to do.

Kagome cursed, scowling as her blue-gray eyes turned lavender.

"Kagome, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, slowly setting her bowl down. A second later, she turned back to the food, picking up a piece of salmon left. "Be careful, darling," she said, daintily eating the salmon away.

Kagome smiled and blew a kiss over to her mother. "Course, momma!"

**End Chapter**

**A LITTLE SIDE STORY:**

**I AM WIND**

The pain has dissipated. It's so beautiful, the land of the world that I've always coveted. The land of the world that I wanted just one slice of since forever. The air flowed around me, swirling around me, wrapping me in their warmth—their own special welcome hug. The sun beamed down upon me, warming me in its heat...warming me to its love.

The sky calls to me, making me want to go farther...faster...higher than ever before. The trees brushed their leafy arms to me, asking me to stay and soothe their uncomfortable aches again. And I did stay, because I wanted to see him. Does he remember? I want to know. I really want to know.

He is beautiful. The perfect man that Kami-sama has bestowed upon us mortals. The single being that had managed to take away something that was mine, yet never had been truly mine. I swirled around him, causing the silver glint of hair to fly. I can touch him, but I can never feel him. I can watch him, but I can never see him. I can yearn for him, but I can never stay.

Once more, I swirled.

Does he remember?

Please, do you remember?

Once last time, just one last time. The ruffling of his clothing brought him out of his staring contest with the sky and brought his attention to the air. Golden eyes remain cool, face remain still. No voice to utter his single thoughts.

Do you remember?

Then I saw. Tied. Around the tassel, hanging onto a single red thread. It fluttered, serenely, quietly.

Freely.

Gently brushing the white softness, I knew that this would be the last time. It'll remain there, until he decides to discard it or move it away. It'll remain by his side, to help him remember, to help him...

The sun was shining brighter now. The sky was calling for me away. So warm...the air, it's so warm. The ground rushed up to meet me, when I kissed it goodbye. Little puffs of dust floated in the air for precious few seconds, as I rose ever higher. The trees were dancing, waving their gigantic branches in a last attempt of goodbye. I swirled about them, just one last time. I am Wind.

Finally, I am free.

**End Side Story**

**VOCABULARY **

**Teriyaki**: a traditional, incredibly delicious, Japanese dish

**Makai**: Demonic Realm

**Jii**-**san**: Grandfather

**Kami**: God or heavenly spirit

**Nigenkai**: Human Realm

**Reikai**: Spirit Realm

**Tentai**: detectives

**Youkai**: demon

**Ki**: energy

**Author's Corner**

Sorry everyone for this MAJORLY long delay! Adverse to popular opinion and theories, I am not dead. Or, if I did, I have decided to come back to life. Either way, it's been a while since I updated and I apologize!

I am terribly sorry for this delay. And so, I will do my utmost to write more to compensate for this lapse during the summer, provided nothing out of the ordinary happens again...(i.e. my computer crashes...TT.TT) I'll try to update more frequently...however, I'm not promising.

As to the side story, I first wrote _I AM WIND_ when I read about Kagura's death in Takahashi's manga series of InuYasha. I'm pretty sure the anime never reached that part—the anime stopped within halfway of the manga. To really get some of the references in this fanfic, I'm suggesting that all of you continue from volume 27 of the InuYasha manga series. Anyhow, I really liked Kagura, so I wanted to write a little something for her death. Hope you enjoyed.

In the meantime, ja!

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**Wake-Robin:** Hahahahahaha. This is **such** a late reply. Oh well. At least I updated! XD Aww, love you too! .

**Spice of InuYasha:** Thank you so much for reviewing! And terribly sorry for the delay!

**Jinenji:** Oh wow. I am **so** terribly sorry for the delay! However, I wish you a happy (very) belated birthday! And congratulations about your new brother!

**Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami:** I know that feeling! It's awesome to be acknowledged! Anyhow, I'm sorry for updating so late. Hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment—I'll get the action back up as soon as I can.

**Chinadoll27:** Thank you so much! . I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Phwee!

**Inudemoness247:** Ahhh...Sorry for putting you in suspense for this long time...

**SunStar Kitsune:** HAHAHAHAHA! That is such a funny response! falls over laughing Well, while I'm not adverse to shounen ai, I'm not particularly great at writing boy-boy love stories. Mainly, I think, it's because I don't really understand how the male mind functions enough to put myself into their heads. However...For the time being, interpret things in any way you see fit! x3

**Demonchild320:** Ooooohhh! If you can, can you please tell me where you were confused? Chances are, if you're confused, others may be too—I'd like to clarify and not make the same mistakes again in the future! . But, thanks for the warning, I'm putting a mental note to clarify things more!

**The fallen always falls:** Thank you so much! For now, I'm not answering any questions!

**SavedFromBoredom:** Savvy!

**Angel-Demoness7:** I'm so sorry for the delay in updates!

**InukuramaRmine:** Ooo...Er, so, did you get to chapter fifteen yet...? > ;;

**IndecisiveFreak:** Deci!

**HPIY Fan:** Thank you for reviewing! Sorry for the delay!

**Kagegrl:** Teee...read and find out! xD

**Falling Right Side Up:** ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!

**Kyoko Super Girl:** Thank you for the review and encouragements!

**Shadow Miko:** Lmao! Depends on which way the story wants to flow...

**END**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and encouragements! Please continue to read and review! **

Lots of greets,

Yukisora

Last Checked:

Edited by: Wake-Robin


	17. Interlude: Souta's Story

**Chapter Sixteen: Interlude—Souta's Story**

Hmm...

I stared down at the piece of work. Something about it still seemed a bit...off. A drop of orange paint slowly descended from my brush, landing right in the middle of the picture, successfully wiping out the face of Shippou-kun that I'd worked so hard to paint for the past half hour.

I groaned and pouted.

Kudosai peered over at me, saw the gigantic splotch, and grinned. "Whoa, now _that's_ what I call art."

I didn't say anything. Not that, of course, he was looking for any response in particular. Instead, I looked back down at the gigantic painting I've been slaving over for my sister.

It's almost the Ki-Runi Festival, and I wanna make her something that'll make her happy. I'm not stupid. Ever since she came back from the past, she's been kinda down. But kaa-san said not to bother nee-chan about it, so I've been keeping quiet. And just observing, I guess.

Sighing, I picked up the brush and dabbed it into the murky water, trying to get the brush clean again. I dipped it into the black and began drawing the face of, technically, my nephew. But, he's an adult and everything, so I usually just call him Shippo-kun. I gotta say, it's pretty weird having a nephew that's several hundred years older than you are.

I'd secretly printed the picture of my sister's desktop picture. I wanted to paint it for her and hang it onto her wall, so that she could look at her friends each morning she wakes up. I think, lately, she's been feeling a bit lonely. It'd just work better if I could paint as easily as my sister makes it seem.

I scowled down at the line of black paint. It had, somehow, managed to cover half of InuYasha-nii face. I don't understand _how_ nee-chan can make this whole painting business look so simple. Her paint never disobeys _her_, at least not the way it disobeys me.

I glared at it once more, mentally screaming for it to _**work right already**,_ and dabbed at the water again. The already dark liquid turned even darker, murkier.

After another few tries, I decided to leave it alone. I'd managed to cover up the orange and black. If I make another layer of paint, that part of the painting—if you could, indeed, call my attempt a painting—would bulge out. _Then_ how'd I going to fit it into a frame for nee-chan?

I even bought the most awesome frame already. It's going to be golden red, just like the light that always surrounds my nee-chan. And on either side of the frame are two phoenixes bursting out of the flames. It's so pretty, just right for my sis.

"Kagome-nee is going to laugh her head off when she sees you're painting," Kudosai said, leaning over his chair to peer at my painting. "What is that thing, anyway?" He asked, pointing at the staff that Miroku-san was supposed to be holding.

Except, you know, I had accidentally drew it too far. His arms can't reach that far. So, instead, it's now a staff-turned-tree. I realized that I'm very good at improvising.

"Weeping willow, of course." I answered, glaring. I wanted a sakura blossom, with the pink and all, since nee-chan likes pink. Except, somehow, green had ended on the paper. Heh, again, I improvised. "Can't you tell?"

Kudosai stared down at my painting. He blinked twice. Looked up at me, stared, and looked down again. "Sure," he said at last. "Weeping willow."

I sighed. Maybe I _should_ have just gotten nee-chan something from the store.

Oh well. Either way, it's too late now. Store bought or homemade, it takes time. The Festival is in a few days so, unfortunately, I'll have to stick to this painting. Oh well, at least the frame will be pretty. It's just, darn, I thought it would end up all perfect and stuff. The picture, I mean, not the frame.

I think Kudosai noticed. Either way, he slung his arms around me and smirked. "Come on, dude. You slaved away on this picture for weeks. Kagome-nee would love it. Besides, that horse looks great."

I blinked. He was pointing at Kirara. A _cat demon_.

Horrible or no, I took the canvas and stuffed it under the bed when I heard the knocking on the door. Quickly, I took out the piece of half finished picture of a soccer ball that I had worked on for just this purpose. A moment later, mom stuck her head in.

"Souta, Kudo-kun, I made some snacks for you two. Come on down."

"Yea!" Kudosai yelled, throwing his fist into the air. "Higurashi-sama's famous cooking!" My mom laughed, as he jumped up and ran down the stairs.

She turned towards me, and lifted her brows when she saw that I was still sitting on the floor. "Aren't you coming to eat?"

"Momma, should I just buy something for nee-chan? For Ki-Runi?"

"Nehhh...?" My mom's eyes widened, as she stepped into the room. "Why would you do that? What about that picture you were working so hard on? And that beautiful frame you bought?"

I pouted, as I reached in and pulled out my painting. "It looks icky."

Kaa-san raised a brow as she looked down at my mess of mixed paint. "Well, I guess it does, doesn't it?"

I blinked, and looked up at her. What? Moms are not supposed to say that, disgusting or not. What happened to the encouragement? She was staring down at the painting, a thoughtful expression painted on her face. She bit her lips a little, as she traced her fingers above the still drying paint.

"I mean to say, Souta, this line here," she pointed at InuYasha-nii's brows. "is much too fat—exactly like his was. You must have spent a million times trying to fix it up. And this mix right here?" she pointed to the background, where I'd tried to get the clouds mix naturally with the sky. "Look at it, all mixed and sloppy—just like real clouds. Makes me wonder how long it took for you to paint that, considering you've never had painting lessons."

Kaa-san looked over and smiled at me. She placed the painting carefully onto my bed, making sure that no paint dripped onto the blue covering, before holding her hands out to me. I climbed onto her lap. "Honey, everyone in this world is different. It's just like a team of soccer players. Take just you and Kudo-kun, for example. You specialize in scoring, while Kudo-kun specializes in goal-keeping. You can't beat Kudo-kun in goal keeping. But, then, he can't beat you at scoring."

That's true. Kudosai could get by with the whole field play deal. However, he has this whole thing that prevents him from getting really close to other players. But then, he's a serious demon when he's in the goal.

"Everyone has their own faults, their own weaknesses, and their very own strengths." Kaa-san continued, wrapping her arms around me. "Kagome knows that. She knows that not everyone can paint perfect, just as she knows that all it matters is that they try." She smiled at me, and pointed to my busted weeping willow.

"See your tree?" she asked. "This little piece, right here, is telling me that you tried very hard. That you wanted the best, only the best, for your nee-chan."

This is, of course, the exact message I wanted to give her. That, as well as tell her that we—me, Kaa-san, and Jii-san—are still here for her, past or no. But then, Kaa-san's not the art expert of the family. Would nee-chan see that?

"Kagome would see this. She'll see all this and more." Kaa-san answered. I stared. "She's your sister, Souta."

I breathed and looked over at my painting again. Well, it _is_ too late for gift shopping. It's true, nee-chan is amazing when it comes to art... and its emotion and…and _symbolism_ and stuff. I think it's because she's an awesome artist herself.

"Thanks, Momma," I smiled at her and kissed her cheeks. "And that's your own special place in the team." When kaa-san raised her brows at me, I smiled again. "Not everyone can say the right words at the right time. You can."

"Oh. Baby." Tears filled my mother's pretty brown eyes. I reached up and kissed them away just like she always kissed my tears away. She crushed me into a hug before I could sit back down, burying her head in my shoulder. "I love you so much, sweetie."

My heart filled. "I know, Momma. And I love you too."

"You better." Kaa-san laughed and pressed her lips onto my forehead as she rose. "Come then, before Kudo-kun gets more lonely downstairs by himself."

"With your food with him?" I shook my head. "Kudosai don't know the meaning of loneliness when he's with your miso and sobu."

I smiled, as kaa-san laughed again.

-----

Dinner that night was as noisy as always. Nee-chan had helped with the cooking, per usual, and is now glowing because Jii-san and I both love it. And it _is_ really good. Much better than she'd cooked a few months ago. Well, I guess to her, it's been centuries. But to me, just a few months.

I took another bite of my salmon and snuck a look over at my sister, who was currently laughing with Momma over the shopping incident she had today. She looks the same as always. My sister. Still the same hair, the same face, the same hand gestures. But I noticed that, there are changes in her. Like her eyes. And her smile. I noticed that nee-chan haven't _really_ smiled in a while.

She thinks that I didn't notice. But then, I'm the baby in the family. Everyone still thinks of me that way.

Momma turned to my grandfather and gave him a few pieces of the oden that nee-chan loves so much. He thanked mom and launched into the story of the time where this lady in Kyoto gave him a piece of tainted oden filled with demonic ki. Turns out, there was a demon residing in her restaurant, and he'd saved her by performing a specific and high-leveled exorcism.

I smiled, and ate another piece of teriyaki mom gave me.

"...and she thanked me, tears of gratitude in her eyes there were, and told me that I could come back anytime, anytime at all, and she'd treat me to the best meal her restaurant could offer. Which reminds me, I really should head back over one of these days..."

Nee-chan laughed. "Eat, Jii-san," she ordered, pointing to his practically untouched bowl with her chopsticks. "And we'll head over to Kyoto one of these days, ok?"

"Well, now," Jii-san dug into his food and his eyes twinkled over at me. "That's a mighty tempting offer."

"And you, sweetie," Kaa-san asked, turning her attention to me. "Did anything interesting happen at school today?"

"Yea!" I put my bowl, salmon and all, down and sat up straighter. "You know my school's sixth floor, right? The _forbidden_ one?"

"Forbidden one?" Nee-chan raised an eyebrow in a way that I desperately admired. I want to be able to raise only one eyebrow. "What's that?"

Hee. She doesn't know. "Well, in my school," I began, stuffing rice back into my mouth. "We have six floors, right? All the classrooms and stuff are on the first five, right? So the sixth floor, nobody ever goes there. Teachers tell us not to go. They never tell us _why_—"

"Swallow, Souta, before you choke," Momma interrupted. I swallowed.

"—So, like, today. Kudosai and Koji and I were eating at lunch and we heard these upperclassmen say that this one kid went up into the sixth floor." I picked up my salmon, twiddled with it, and put it back down.

"Dinner, Souta."

"'kay, Momma." I took a bite. "They said that the kid, the one who went to the sixth floor? He ran _screaming_ back down. He said that there was this _ghost_ on the sixth floor. There were all these _doors_, you know, empty corridors and stuff? And that there was this one door that was—"

"Souta."

Whew. Kaa-san really knows how to interrupt. "'kay. Anyway, there was this one door that was _glowing_. Glowing. And this white—and I quote here—girl with long black hair came floating out of the door wearing a white yukata and tears.

"I wanted to meet her, so I went up to the sixth floor with Kudosai and Koji. But we didn't see anyone." I stopped eating and frowned over at Momma and Nee-chan. "But, I felt really sad though. I didn't see her, but I felt really sad. Why would I feel sad when the other boy was scared?"

Nee-chan smiled. "Because you're just that kind," she said and rewarded me by giving me a piece of oden. "And because of that, you had a closer connection to the girl, while that boy was hindered by his fears."

"Souta, listen to me, my boy," Jii-san leaned forward, completely forgetting about his dinner again. "I have this charm up in my room. It's specially designed to keep ghosts at bay, you know. If you want it..." And here, he launched into the story of just how he had acquired the rare piece of charm.

Momma was laughing and Nee-chan was urging Jii-san to eat. I went back to my dinner. And thought about what Nee-chan had said.

---

It was Nee-chan's night to wash dishes. Momma and I helped her clear the dishes back into the kitchen. As she rolled her sleeves up and placed the apron on, I went outside to grab the high stool mom keeps handy. Carrying it and putting it beside the counter, I sat and watched Nee-chan run the hot water from the faucet. She squirted some soap into the sponge, and began washing the dirty dishes that were in the sink.

Mom has this whole thing against dishwashers. We'd use it only when guests are over and the dishes are too overwhelming. Besides, she claims that washing dishes is not only a tradition, it's relaxing. "Kudosai came over today," I said, as I watched her swirling the bubbly soap over the bowls. Nee-chan has this whole system when it comes to washing dishes. Soap into bowl, rinse, place on counter temporarily. Finish all dishes, run water, clean sink. Rinse bowl once more, dry. "He said to tell you he challenges you to SoulCalibur II next time."

Nee-chan laughed and turned amused eyes over to me. "You put _that_ move on him."

I smirked and snickered. "He didn't stand a chance."

Humming, Nee-chan went back to the dishwashing, listening to me as I rambled to her about today's episode of Naruto. Which, I'd have to say, was a pretty cool episode. She handed me the dishes and with a towel in hand, I began drying them. "...and then, Sasuke was like..."

Nee-chan laughed and I breathed a little. That was a real laugh. I smiled, as I stacked the dishes back into their proper compartment. I've wanted my sister to laugh for so long. I was starting to worry that she'd always be a fake-laugher. "You should've seen it! It was sooo cool! The entire _field_ got fried."

Nee-chan shook her head, smirking a little. "No matter what though, Itachi is still the best."

"Pffft." Actually, I thought Itachi was pretty cool too. Even though he's evil and all. Nee-chan has this whole thing for evil anime characters. Gives me a lot to tease her about. "No way, nuh uh. Not a chance! Did you _see_ how cool Naruto was today!"

"Actually," Nee-chan handed me the last dishes and began washing the sink. I carefully dried the heavy bowl. "I didn't, remember?"

I rolled my eyes and dumped the last bowl into the compartment. "Come on, nee. It's figurative speech."

My sister replaced the plastic gloves back underneath the sink and put the sponge back into its proper place, before turning to me with an amused grin. "Figurative speech, ne? Tell me, brother dear, do you know what that really is?"

Course I do. "It's when you say something that's not really what it means."

Nee-chan laughed and ruffled my hair. Seeing as she did laugh, I let her ruffle them. "Not exactly, but real close."

I hopped off the stool to follow her upstairs. Mom and Jii-san were already watching that new Korean soap opera that everyone in _Asia_ is currently going gaga over. Especially the girls. Even the girls in _school_ won't be quiet about it. Which, really, I don't get because the soap's just about this girl who knows how to cook and became a doctor. Really.

"Are you gonna do you homework now?" I asked, sitting on her bed. Bouyo climbed onto my lap and meowed. After a bit of shuffling around, he settled down and closed his eyes.

"Mm. There's this project at school. I want to paint something and I thought I'd start sketching tonight." Sis turned on her pink flowery lamp and sat down on her neat-as-a-pin desk. At least, that's what Momma always called it whenever she told me to clean my room.

"Really?" I wanted to jump up and see, but Bouyo was already sleeping on my lap. So, instead, I petted him and said, "What are you gonna draw?"

"Hm, I haven't decided yet." Nee-chan swiveled on her chair. "What do you think I should draw, Souta?"

I paused. "How about...the girl I told you about during dinner?"

Nee-chan raised a brow. "The white ghost girl? Why her?"

How can I explain to her that I feel really bad for a girl I haven't met before? "Because she's sad and I think if someone drew a pretty picture of her, she wouldn't be anymore."

Nee-chan laughed. "Alright," she said. "Describe her to me and I'll try to draw her."

Describe her. "Erm...I actually haven't..."

My sister smiled at me. "Use that writer's imagination of yours, Souta. How do you picture this tragic girl who cries and haunts the sixth floor of your school?"

I blinked. Still stroking my sleeping pet quietly, who was beginning to purr, I allowed my mind to wander on how I think the girl should look like. "She's slim," I began quietly. "Not too tall, maybe about an inch shorter than you, Nee-chan. Long, long dark hair that would be black if she'd been colored, and flies behind her in strands of thin silk by a wind that's unseen and unfelt. High cheekbones, I'd say, and a full, pouty mouth that would be strawberry red if she'd been alive. But, because she's a ghost, a soul, it's a pale, pale white, almost blue in hue. Eyes, startling blue eyes that are bluer even than yours, Nee-chan, and they would glimmer in the sunlight that's before her. Beautiful, translucent tears stream down her white, smooth cheeks in droplets, as though she's too cried out, too tired, to allow the rivulets to flow any faster.

"She has small hands, hands that look as though they would break if you touch them, clasped before her in a fashion that makes you want to help her. A gown of pure white, yukata in appearance, but as fluttery as lace, as smooth as silk, as soft as lambskin. It drapes over her figure in a fitting—but modest—style. Accentuation rather than revealing.

"She cries, Nee-chan, and the walls behind her melts away until you feel as though you should go to her. Help her from this world that she no longer belongs in. You want to bring even more sunlight to her, so that she'd be able to smile. So that you could ease some of the pain that is obviously in her heart."

I stopped stroking Bouyo and looked up at my sister. She was off her seat and sat down beside me. "That's a very beautiful girl, Souta."

I sighed and leaned against her. My sister. "I feel really sad, Nee-chan. Really sad."

Nee-chan placed a gentle kiss onto my forehead and eased Bouyo off me and onto her pink comforter. The cat snuggled a little, curling even tighter against himself. Moving closer to me, she gave me a gentle hug, different from the hard embrace my mom gave me just this afternoon. "Want to watch me draw her?"

"Yea."

---

The morning came too quickly and with it, school. I nearly groaned when I heard my alarm rang. I'd been floating between the land of sleep and awake when my clock's incessant beeping jolted me awake. Now, staring at the light that's barely streaking across the sky, I wish I was twenty-two and already done with school.

Momma poked her head into my room and grinned when she saw me trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Wake up, baby," she cooed, kissing me on both my cheeks. "Breakfast is waiting. Go wash your face."

"Hai, Momma," I grumbled, slowly getting up. A yawn snuck up on me, as I slowly made my way towards the bathroom. Dabbing toothpaste into my brush, I stared at my sleepy self in the mirror and wished I could go back to sleep.

Unkempt black hair fell over my eyes, irritating them to the point of tearing. I blinked, suddenly, when my slightly blurred reflection in the mirror disappeared from my view. My eyes widened, staring at the blank mirror, and quickly rubbed my eyes. Tears cleared from them, I looked back up and stared at my incredulous face.

What was that?

Heart pounding a little faster than normal, I spat out the paste and rinsed my mouth. Washing my face, and staring into the mirror once more, making sure I could see my reflection, I got out of the bathroom. Probably the hair. It got into my eyes and made it tear up, so I couldn't see clearly and thought my reflection disappeared.

Hurrying down the stairs, I found Jii-san and Nee-chan already sitting on the table. Momma placed a glass of OJ before me. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked, looking into my eyes and placing a hand on my forehead. "You're not sick, are you?"

I yawned for effect. "I'm alright, Momma. Tired." She smiled again, but I still saw the slight worry in her eyes. I drank the juice she gave me and made sure my smile was bright. "Momma, I want the noodles too! Two whole bowls!"

Momma laughed. "Alright, you. And I packed you that chocolate cake for lunch too." While I cheered, she placed my breakfast before me. "Make sure you eat it _after_ your lunch. I packed a little extra, so you can share with Kudo-kun and Koji-kun, if you want."

I kissed her cheeks, as she sat down. "Arigato, kaa-san."

She smiled. "Eat your breakfast, honey. And don't make your sister late for school."

---

"...But did you _see_ that?" Koji was asking me, as we walked into the building together. I'd just waved good-bye to my sister.

I shook my head. "No, what didn't I see?"

"Kudosai," he said, pointing at my best friend. He was currently staring behind us. Where my sister had left. Koji rolled his eyes at our mutual friend. "He's so smashed."

I frowned. Then, "For my ­_Nee-chan!_"

"Dude," Koji snickered, as we head into school. Kudosai was currently trying to catch up to us. "you mean you seriously didn't notice?"

"No way, Ko." I turned to look at Kudosai and sank when I saw the brilliant blush on his cheeks.

Koji slung an arm around me and studied Kudosai along with me. "Oh yea, bro. Way yea. Your best friend is smashed and fallen for your older sister."

"Hey guys," Kudosai said, jogging up to us. "Why didn't you wait?"

I stared at him. That idiotic gleam in his eyes told me enough. Kudosai had gone and fallen for my sister. Darn it. My sister. Who am I suppose to root for _now_? Kudosai, who is so completely _wrong_ for Nee-chan, and make him happy? Or Nee-chan, who would never see Kudosai as anything more than her kid brother's best friend, and keep _her_ happy?

Why did the idiot have to go and fall for my _sister!_

"Baka."

I rarely ever get mad. Having to live with Nee-chan, I pretty much have to learn to _live_ with irritation. But, darn it, this time I'm mad. Darn Kudosai for putting me in this situation. I walked over to my desk and dumped my stuff onto the table. Immediately, my teammates and classmates came over to talk to me about the last soccer game. I smiled for them, chatted with them per usual, but didn't really think much on what I was saying.

Judging from the glare that I felt behind me, Kudosai had just entered the room. "Eh, Sai!" One of my friends called out. "Awesome block last game!"

Naturally, he came over. He always had a need to come over.

Everyone stared from him, to me, and back to him. I didn't say anything, he didn't say anything back. Even though both of us tried to carry conversations with our mutual friends, each conversation would end, before it started. I guess that's the principle of tension.

"OK," one of my friends finally said, glaring at both of us. "What got to you two?"

Hmph. Now he's bugging other people too. "Ask him."

Kudosai glared. "The hell? _He_ got pissed at me for no apparent reason this morning, outta nowhere, and turned into some snooty little donkey! Calling me a baka when he himself is obviously as emotional as a girl and twice as stupid."

Stupid. And emotional too. Damn, he even called me a snooty donkey. I sprang out of my seat. "Call me names!" I could barely talk, so tight was my mouth. I could feel the sting start in the back of my eyelids and wished that I would stop being such a crybaby. "See if I care."

I ran out of the room. I can't be in the same room as all of them. That idiot. I can't even _breathe_ the same air as he does. Moron. How _dare_ he get all huffy? Who told him to fall for my ­_Nee-chan_, of all people!

The school rooftop was empty, as always. I walked towards the fences, and plopped down onto the ground. Closing my eyes, wishing to Hell that this day would end already, I raised my head towards the sky. I felt the breeze flow through me and, for a moment, felt at peace. As long as I'm in my rooftop—my secret place—everything's OK.

The blast of sadness smacked me first. Jolted out of my peace, I opened my eyes to see. That girl—that ghost girl—must be here. How weird, I'd always heard that she doesn't wander past the sixth floor. Taking a deep breath, I stood. "Hello?"

Still though, I can't see her. But this time, I heard her cries. She was crying. Somewhere around me, she was crying. "Er, my name is Higurashi Souta. Can I know yours?"

She didn't reply. Not that, I really expected her to. But a bit of the sadness—or was this loneliness?—lifted. "I wish I knew why you're so sad," I continued, sitting back down onto the ground. The breeze is back, and is now playing with my already messy black hair. Heh. "I'm sad too."

I dropped my head onto my raised knee. "My best friend is in love with my sister, you know." The crying stopped. "I don't want him to be. I want him to like _me_. As more than just a friend." There was no sound now, except for the sound of the wind. If it weren't for the little itch I still feel, I'd have said she'd left. "But I'm a guy, he's a guy, and everybody say that you can't have a relationship if you're both guys."

I closed my eyes. "I'm just so tired. So, so tired."

---

I didn't have to open my eyes to know that I'm dreaming. The lack of, I don't really know how to explain it. Feeling? I guess. The lack of this _feeling_ that's always around me told me right off that I'm not back in reality. But, when I did open them, I found myself staring into the kind of dark that you could only imagine about, never experience.

In a city where there's always some form of light through every twenty-four hours, an urbanite like me has never seen what it's really like to be all alone. In the dark. With no one around.

It scared me to hell.

I started running, wanting to escape from the darkness that's chasing me now. Opening my eyes wider, I began to cry. No one is here. Why is no one here? Where did everyone go? Kudosai? Momma? Jii-san?

Nee-chan?

It scared me that no one would stay by me. Is that what this all comes down to? Abandonment? Loneliness?

_Don't leave me_. _Please. Whatever punishment, don't leave me._

"Here, Souta."

I felt the voice before I heard it. Breathed it in before I registered it. Someone is in here, and I'm not alone.

"What is it you want?"

_Not to be alone. Not to be alone anymore. _

---

I woke up with a gasp. Sweat poured down my face, as I stared at the building, that grayish, yellowish building. Breathing is a torture, and trying to see is hard. I blinked once, twice, and wiped the sweat out of my irritating eyes. There were figures overhead, blurred, and hovering over me.

I closed my eyes. Opened.

"Momma?"

Is that my voice? Why does it sound like a frog's? Where am I? Weren't I at a rooftop just a moment ago?

"Oh, baby," Kaa-san was saying, as she sat down onto my bed. My bed? "Are you sick?" She touched my forehead and hissed. "Sweetie, you're running a temperature!"

I touched my head. "I am?"

Momma shook her head. "Don't worry about a thing," Momma was saying as she eased me back onto my bed. But, I don't understand Momma. Weren't I at school a moment ago?

"School, Momma..."

"I'll call school and tell them you're sick." She kissed my forehead and tucked the sheets back around me. "Sleep, honey. I'll bring you a bit of medicine later."

I'm home. The day didn't start yet. I stared up at the ceiling of my room. Did that mean, the day that I thought I had was just a dream? It's so confusing. Everything was so real. How could it have been a dream?

Did I _imagine_ that Kudosai was in love with my sister? That I heard the girl cry? And that dream. Was I dreaming within a dream? Am I dreaming now? For some reason, my heart was thudding. It's pounding so, very, very hard. Why?

"Souta." Nee-chan walked into the room in her new school uniform. Her gray eyes were worried as she sat down beside me on my bed. Using the cloth Momma had left and wiping my face a little, she patted my hair.

"Don't worry, Nee-chan," I smiled at her. "Momma said I have a fever."

She touched my head, and I felt the sudden tingle. I shook my head. "S'ok, nee-chan." I smiled. "You just took out that demon guy, didn't you? Besides, you know that your magic never affects me."

Which is true, actually. None of my sister's spells ever worked on me. Whenever Jii-san and Momma has a cold or a fever, Nee-chan could dispel them like _that_. A snap of her finger, a pointed index finger, something. But they never work on me.

Nee-chan lowered her hand again. "Alright." She leaned over and kissed my head. "I'll see you this afternoon. Kudosai said to feel better."

I nodded at her. "Tell him sorry for missing practice," I said as she headed out. Nee-chan nodded, and closed the door. I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing. Through the whole conversation, I almost died from hyperventilation.

Why is breathing so hard? What's happening to me? I sucked in a breath, and reopened my eyes. Only to stare into the red irises of my Aunt Rin.

I blinked. "A-Aunt Rin!"

Aunt Rin grinned down at me, her long raven hair stuck behind her in waves. She had them all tied up in a single ponytail by a string of white with black beads towards the ends. Remembering the string for future references for my stories, I smiled at her black cladded form.

Aunt Rin always dressed in black. Usually, she'd have just on small article of clothing that is of color. The contrast between the all black and the sudden splash of white brings your attention to that article. Like a scarf. Or an earring. Or a belt. Something.

Today, everything was black except for that white hair tie.

"Souta-kun," she sat down onto my bed, and felt my head. "A fever, hm? We'll get rid of that, won't we?"

"Aunt Rin, Momma didn't say you were visiting." Her hand was so cold, so welcomingly cold against my fevered flesh. Just before I closed my eyes again, I saw her flash another smile.

"You know me, I flit around everywhere."

That's true. Didn't I hear from Nee-chan that Aunt Rin was missing? If Aunt Rin's missing, why is she here, with me?

"Are you being punished by Uncle Sess again?" I asked. So dreary. So tired. "'Cause he'll only get madder if you're not supposed to come here."

Aunt Rin laughed. Did she use to laugh like that? So much like a crow's laugh? I shivered despite my fever. "A regular mind reader, aren't you, Souta-kun?" She tapped a finger to my nose and breathed on me. Even her breath is cold. Even though she's a shadow demoness, I never really quite thought of Aunt Rin as _cold_ before. "Don't you worry about me."

Her breath entered through my nose. I smiled, when I realized that she must have performed magic on me to make my fever go away. I could breathe again, and I didn't feel so hot anymore. Opening my eyes, thanks ready on my lips, I blinked when I saw that I was alone again. But I heard the clanking downstairs of my Jii-san sticking paper scrolls around, and my mom bustling around the kitchen. No doubt, I'll be forced to drink a whole river of chicken soup today.

_You know me, I flit around everywhere._

That is my Aunt Rin alright. Shadow demoness, one of the strong people in the other realms—and I know about all the other realms because Nee-chan had told me when she came home. She's my Uncle Sess's daughter and is my Nee-chan's best friend. But if she really flits around everywhere, by herself, I wonder if she ever gets lonely?

And was that an itch? What happened to the usual tingle?

Flit here, flit there, flit around everywhere, I thought, still kinda silly from my just broken fever. What a weird day. The day just started for me, but I feel as though an entire day has already passed. How strange. What happened? I yawned. Whatever. It doesn't matter. What's a few weird dreams? How do I know I'm not dreaming now? I don't. So I closed my eyes and drifted.

It didn't take long for sleep to find me.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Vocabulary**_

**Ki-Runi Festival:** Not a real Japanese Festival.

**Nee-chan:** Younger siblings are not allowed to call older siblings by name. Nee-chan means older sister. If 'nee' is added as an honorific, it's a somewhat formal address of someone older than you are.

**Sakura blossom:** Cherry blossom.

**Kaa-san:** Mother, semi-formal

**-nii:** Honorific used by a younger person to address a male who is older than they are in semi-formal tones. 'nii' is usually referred to as younger than thirty years of age or as 'older brother.'

**Jii-san:** Grandfather, semi-formal

**Miso, sobu, and oden:** A type of Japanese food.

**Ki:** energy

**Yukata:** a light kimono used for sleepwear

**Naruto:** A Japanese anime. I do not own any of the characters from Naruto.

**Ne:** equivalent to the English "hm?" "huh?" or "right"

**Hai:** Yes or OK

**Arigato:** Thank you, informal

**Baka:** Idiot, stupid, or moron, depending on tone used

_**Author's Corner**_

So sorry guys, for not updating before this! But, as promised, here's the summer addition of Jewels of the Chaotic Soul! Hope you liked Souta's view of things. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! The story itself continues on in third person. It's just the interludes, usually, that'll be in first.

_And now, for the big question._ Throughout the entire chapter, where do you think Souta's dream began? And when did it end? Justify your answers! It'll be interesting to see your thoughts on the matter. x

_**Review Responses**_

**Bluespark: **Thanks so much for reading! I'm glad that you found my fic to be a good crossover!

**Amin Vanima Mellonea:** Wow, it's been such a long time since you reviewed! .o Makes me kind of guilty thinking that I last wrote in _spring break_. But, heh, your brother sounds adorable and hope you had fun in Hawaii. On how to beat Kaneko...read and find out!

**Wake-Robin:** Your "tone" somewhat indicates your doubt over my "angelic angel-ness." I'm sure it's just my own paranoia. Lol. And here, I updated during the summer, as promised.

**Regrefully-yours-Cassy-chan:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Angel2youkai:** Yes, I can assure you that Souta against his sis right now. Or Kagome, anyway. And I can't reveal why he's at Kagome's place, just know that he's there! (and beat poor Tappy-kun...)

**Spice of Inu-Yasha:** I love reviewers like you. :sniff: You have a heart of gold, I promise. I'm still a bit guilty for taking my sweet time, but I hope this chapter satisfied too. Thanks for understanding!

**Kura-kun's-lovr:** LoL! I think so myself! Actually, I was originally very surprised that there isn't that many IY/YYH crossovers. Those two anime are so closely related and so easy to blend together! x) But I'm glad that you found Jewels enjoyable!

**Dawnstar28: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! About your idea, don't worry. There's a lot of upcoming drama! x)

**TheLightintheDarkness:** Don't worry about when you review, I'm just glad you read and took the time to review! Thanks a bunch for sticking with it this long!

**VB:** LoL! Yes, there's a pairing. And you'll see them fight, definitely.

**Sexi-Kagome69ner:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry if the last chapter made you sad? It wasn't really intentional.

**Duzzie:** Awww! That is so sweet. Thanks so much! x3 I hope you liked this chapter, even though this Interlude kinda delayed the "intensity" that you wanted.

**Skittles-chan:** Thanks!

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess:** Sorry for the delay! I hope you still enjoyed this chapter!

**Mizushoubai:** I'm glad you liked!

**Sexysk8rchick:** Wow. 1:30am. I am shocked. I adore the many writers in fanfictions, and lord knows school's made me pull all nighters. But, wow. You actually read something of mine at 1am and beyond. Neee, I'm so flattered! Thanks!

**Hikagi:** Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked! x)

**XXJBxXInuYashaXxJBXx:** Hi! I haven't heard from you in such a long time, I thought you'd deserted me. (Actually, you might have, for putting such a long wait on you...)

**SapphireGems:** Thanks! Glad you like.

**Ptbear:** Well, that'll take a little bit longer to get to. Hope you'll continue to read til the end!

**Moonscout11:** Thanks! I hope I will!

**Camely:** You have no idea. School was Hell this year. That's OK though. It's all in the past. Until next year...-.- Ah well. Anyhow, I really can't say anything about Kurama. Please just keep reading and find out!

**Kage Hogosha:** :Blinks: I guess I'm really slow but...what does that phrase mean? I hope I'm not the bird.

_**End**_

Thanks so much you guys, for sticking with this story all the way until now! It's so amazingly cool to have all of your supports and encouragements! x)

Thanks a bunch everyone!

Lots of greets,

Yukisora

**Edited by:** Wake-Robin

**Last Checked: **July 02, 2005


End file.
